Weirwood Drabbles
by Valaena The Historyteller
Summary: A series of one shots about how weirwoods magic could have changed history in the Game of Thrones universe. Jon Snow tames the Cannibal in Dragonstone, a fix-it continuation of season 8 and Brynden Rivers getting more involved with Jon s rearing. Warning: Targaryen madness, death, resurrection by red priest, weird weirwood parenting and more!
1. Chapter 1

And now, the first one shot of my new list, some little histories that have been plaging my head lately. Have fun!

"Have you called, master?" asked Jon, after having been called by magister Illyrio. He gritted his teeth at the face of the man, who was looking very proud of himself. Too much for his like, if you asked him. of course, no one asked for a slave´s opinion. How did he end up as a slave, you might ask?

Well, the history was rather simple. Catelyn Stark felt that the Night´s Watch, to which he had always wanted to join, was not enough punishment for him to atone being born, so she decided to hire the help of some slavers that stopped in White Harbour under the guise of merchants. She told them to sell him to the Fighting Pits, from where he probably wasn´t going to get out alive... unfortunately for her, in the slaver cities rarely slaves staid with their original owners. He was bought by one magister Illyrio after months of combat, when the Pentoshi found out he was Eddard Stark´s bastard. How? he could never tell. Perhaps it had something to do with that mysterious person with copious amounts of perfume that reunite with the magister every other month.

Anyway, he waited for his moment, hoping to return to the North soon. He heard that… that the Ironborn took Winterfell and murdered his little brothers courtesy of that rat Theon. Humm, Robb should have listened to him when he told him that the Greyjoy wasn´t trustworthy. When he arrived at home…

"Hey, get back to work!" one of Illyrio´s men caught him dosing off while mopping the floors and walked towards the slave to whip him. Unfortunately, one of the stewards appeared on that moment.

"No, the magister needs him now" the man said, making the other walk the other side to find another slave to whip. Jon nodded and went to his master´s office. There he found the same perfumed man he was thinking about before and two people he didn´t recognize. Or perhaps he should, because both had silver hair and purple eyes. Valyrian… Targaryen. He nearly frowned. He knew that his master´s loyalties were not the same as his family´s, as he hosted the Targaryen siblings before. Jon never saw them, having arrived after Daenerys first wedding, but he could be sure that he had them in front of him now.

"Oh, here he is. The Bastard of Winterfell in person. Look at him, Varys, didn´t I tell you I would get him?" Varys? The Spider, the Master Spy of the Court himself, here committing treason. Who could have believed it? The man looked at him closely, deeming him alike enough to Eddard Stark to be his son.

"Hope you treated him well, Illyrio. We are going to need him to take back the North."

"Oh, don´t worry, I treated him like a valuable crystal chandelier" that was not true. He was treated like a valuable slave, not roughhoused much, but a slave on the end. "I know how important he is to King Aegon´s conquest."

"King Aegon?" dared to ask Jon, frowning. Last time he checked, the Targaryen heir to the Throne was Viserys, not Aegon. But… Viserys didn´t have such a dark skin colour. Or at least shouldn´t. Only the dornish could get that olive skin naturally.

"I will only pardon your lack of courtesy because you weren´t informed of this" said the magister on the same tone he used to scold all of his slaves before sending them to the torture room. "But when you are in presence of our esteemed King Aegon the Sixth, you will bow to him and address him as his Grace. The same with the gracious Queen Daenerys."

"Magister, I believe you should abstain from that kind of behaviour in front of me" the woman intervened, making the northerner raise an eyebrow. "You know I hate slavery." Really? She hates slavery? Isn´t she being financed by a big time slaver like Illyrio? That was confusing. "Besides, if he is to be our Warden of the North, then we should inform him of our plans."

"Warden of the North?" Jon asked, looking at the people there. Then it stroke him. They wanted to use him to usurp the Starks, placing him as Lord of Winterfell. So they believed the same of him that Lady Stark? "Forget it" he said firmly, getting strange looks from the others. "I will not help you Usurp my family"

"You insolent…"

"Do whatever you want to me, because I refuse to help you do something to the Starks!" he screamed, his first sign of rebellion in months. The people looked at him with wide eyes. "I prefer torture to betray my siblings. You can do anything you want to Lady Stark, but don´t touch Robb or my sisters. I will find a way to kill you if you do!"

"Woow, the wolf still has fangs" commented Aegon, strangely amused. There was a hint of madness hiding behind that, as expected from someone that survived hell and back, but the rich ones chose to ignore it.

"Ready to strike you down if you touch his pack, your Grace" promised Jon, secretly promising death to all of them. He will murder them… murder all the people that harmed him… and the slavers too. For torturing him in those pits, they will pay. He could already smell the burned flesh…

_Burn them all_

From where did that voice came? He didn´t know, but it sounded so tempting. To cause destruction and bathe everything in the flames of hatred that burned inside of him since his capture. The Tagaryens and their allies talked around him as if he didn´t exist, despite their intentions of using him to usurp his family. Finally, they decided that Eddard Stark already paid for his crimes being beheaded in front of the Sept of Baelor and his children shouldn´t be punished for him. That they will gladly accept Robb Stark´s claim to Winterfell if he bends the knee. He couldn´t tell if the monarchs were actually telling the truth but… he was going to give them reasons for doing it.

_Burn them all_

That voice again. He had been hearing it in his head since he was forced to fight in the pits for his life, getting stronger as he spilt more and more blood, learning to enjoy killing and to survive in a world where his life doesn´t mean anything. And cultivating his cruelty. Yes, he didn´t forget that side buried inside of him he didn´t know existed, now more alive than the sweet child he has been. He was still loyal to his family, his pack, his only happy memories, but he wasn´t above shedding blood for his personal excitement.

_Burn them all_

Oh, when they found out they have left a wild rabid wolf free…

"Varys! How dare you leaving me out of this?!" Jon Connington entered in that moment, completely ignoring the slave on the door in favour of his adoptive son and his wife, standing with the eunuch and the magister. "I am the Hand of the King and has to be in every reunion or war council to advice him! Not only you and that cheesemonger friend of yours!" he finally noticed the sixth person in the room. "And who is that?"

"Oh, a little slave I have been guarding for Varys. Lord Jon Connington, meet Jon Snow, bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark" the Griffin Lord turned to give a disgusted look at the boy the spymaster introduced, but he froze when he saw him. There was something familiar on that boy, something… he didn´t know from where. Perhaps his father? He saw the guy one time or two during Harrenhal, so it was possible, but normally a face didn´t stick with him so much time. The she wolf then? He saw her more, in Rhaegar´s wedding too… yes, it has to be her. He looked like her… no, a lot but the shape of the eyes and other factions… "Lord Hand? Can we continue?"

"Yes, yes, forgive me" the redhead cleared his head of the thoughts. He would later have enough time to decide where had he seen those factions before. Somehow his heart already knew, because it clenched painfully when… "Then, this boy is going to be the next Warden of the North once we conquer the Seven Kingdoms?"

"Apparently not, because he isn´t going to usurp his siblings" Illyrio commented, amused. "He was very vocal about that… despite being just a slave."

"Former slave" Daenerys clarified. She admired the spirit of the boy, despite him having something that crept her out. Remember her of her brother Viserys. "The next action we are going to take is freeing the slaves of this house. I don´t want anyone under my command to be there if it´s not by their own decision."

"Of course, your Grace" continued the magister in his sweet voice, not minding the order. After all, most of his slaves remained hidden from Daenerys, her not having any means to know they were his or if they have been freed or not, and he could always buy more, even with slaver´s bay out of commission. "Back to the Conquest, I think it´s better to wait until that business with Yunkai is…"

"Leave it to me, then" offered Jon, gritting his teeth. He despised doing something for this people that saw him as nothing more but a card to be played or a pawn to be used. Anyway, he needed them to get to the North with help to avenge his little brothers. To warn Robb too. "I will help you with your slaver problem."

"And how do we know that you are not going to escape?" asked the magister, not trusting his now former slave. The recent spirited act had shown him that the man that the boy was not as broken as he thought, that there was still a fire inside of him that might end up burning them… and the Seven Kingdoms with them.

"You have my family´s pardon in your hands, no? And with dragons, there is no way you are going to lose" _Burn them too_, the voice continued saying, with him listening, willing to do that, _burn them and consume their fire_. "As long as you will pardon Robb and the others, I will gladly serve you with all my might."

"Hummmm… I suppose you could help us with that" Aegon said, wondering how the bastard could solve a problem that now even Daenerys manage. "But how?"

"Just give me one power: the Queen´s Justice in Yunkai"

"My son Drogon is my Justice"

"But even the Targaryens of before the Dance of the Dragon had Beheaders, your Grace, because sometimes seeing a human being so cruel in the name of a monarch had a more powerful effect than seeing a giant lizard being that" the northerner said, enjoying their stares. "Besides, I would love to cut some slaver heads."

"Well… guess you can go… with a limited Unsullied escort" Dany conceded, not really thinking he could do what he promised. Well, that would take a problem from them, as she didn´t really want to pardon the Starks. The former Lord was one of the main Rebels, the current one a pretender… she knew they would stir again if they could. And Jon Snow could very well be with them the next time. "But I would advice you to do something carefully. Those sons of the Harpy even took Unsullied and with a limited escort you could be easy prey."

"Your Grace, thank you for your kindness, but they are the ones who should be afraid of me" he licked his lips before escaping their presence. How he wanted to crush them. The slavers, the royals, the magisters that think they could play with human beings like it was nothing… _Burn them all_.

-Yunkai, sometime later-

"So… Snow said our problems with the slavers were over? I personally believe that he was killed, but Varys says otherwise" the King commented to his wife on the fly to the recently retaken city. the woman´s face was completely frozen, much like the lands Snow was from. "I think I will give him a reward for this."

"He did it for his own personal pleasure, he didn´t need a reward" she felt some amount of annoyance at the man for talking in such an irrespective way to his rightful monarchs, but she couldn´t deny his effectiveness… if his reports were true. She then entered the path to the city. "For the Seven…"

"For the Old Gods and the New" Aegon could only gasp as Connington said those words. The path to Yunkai, the same one the masters used to put crucified slave children in preparation for Daenerys invasion, was now littered with the bodies of the masters, opened by the back in a grotesque way. Jorah Mormont stopped in his tracks. He had heard about this ancient punishment of the North, but have never actually seen… "What in the Seven Hells is this?"

"Is… is an… ancient punishment the Northern people used to punish heathens and godless men. It´s called a… Blood Eagle" he coughed, trying to avoid the inquisitive eyes of his companions. "Anyway, this wasn´t used very often because it was said that people who were victims of the Blood Eagle were cursed by the gods to remain restless for all eternity if they scream during the punishment."

"Well, I hope not. I feel no desire to fight the master´s ghosts" the boy king said, trying to peel his eyes away from the bloody pathway. But no matter what, his eyes always landed on some poor sod´s lifeless, scared eye. He couldn´t believe what the bastard did this, not even to slavers. "He wasn´t joking when he said that he hated slavers" he turned to the queen. "He might have something in common with you, Daenerys."

"This is a new level of hate. That bastard is insane" said the woman, who had all of Lord Connington´s support. He hadn´t seen such cruelty since the times of Aerys… wait, Aerys. For some reason that look on the Snow´s face reminded him a lot of the Mad King. And not just him, but Rhaella. His nose was a lot like Rhaella´s. Did he have Targaryen blood? No one knew his mother, so it was possible. Perhaps from Saera Targaryen´s line.

"Gods, this city…" it reminded the Griffin Lord of King´s Landing when Aerys was King. The people at the mercy of a madman, living the fear that caused, children clinging to men and women in a terror consumed way. But for some other reason, the former slaves were confidently walking around. As if the sons of the Harpy were not a problem. Or as if they didn´t have one in the world. And soon they realised why?

"Greetings, your Graces, to Yunkai" saluted Jon Snow, bowing before them as he rose from a chair in the upper part of a makeshift stadium. "I told you I would recover the city for you, didn´t I?"

"You did more than that, no?" Aegon said, approaching the chair to see the spectacle. What he saw down there nearly made him scream in horror. "What is that?!"

"Oh, I was once a fighter on the pits, don´t you remember?" the boy informed, still in an amused manner. The king turned to look at him. He had hoped that liberating the slaves would cur that dangerous thing Connington said he saw in him, but it apparently only made it worse. "I thought that, if these idiots loved the spectacle so much, why don´t make them join it?"

"Because murder should never be used as entertainment!" screamed Daenerys, tired of this man. She had banned the fighting pits, now forever, for a reason.

"Why? Freedmen love it. And it helped the economy of the city a lot, along with all those riches we took from the masters" he moved his head a bit. "I found my own former master somewhere around the city… he fled him after you took Meereen, you know? He was the first I blood eagled on the outside. He screamed in such a way that I just had to put his firstborn son in the first spectacle… Awesome thing!"

"You are insane" the king stated, glaring at him.

"Insanity, genius… they say that there is just a step between them" he commented staring at the other boy with a similar expression. Oh, there was definitely Valyrian blood there, thought Lord Connington. The two of them looked a bit similar. "Anyway, you are going to need me soon, no? For your invasion…"

"If only not…" the boy sighed, trying to control himself. "Just keep yourself in check once we arrive, okay?"

-Some months later-

"I told you he would make a mess again" commented Connington as his king made a horrified face. War was still wagging in Westeros as Stannis Baratheon positioned himself on the North. Robb Stark was death, courtesy of a traitor in his army. It was a hard blow for his half-brother, who tried to bury his pain in tons of blood. He even started to fall even more into madness, laughing when he murdered enemies. Laughers that haunted him at night, just like the Mad King´s.

"He made much more than a mess" said Aegon walking towards his wayward soldier. The Snow was donning a fine armour (fine for a foot soldier) and a Valyrian steel sword on his side. A sword he did not have when he first left Illyrio´s manse, as a poor former slave and steward of the magister. "Jon, what could I do with him? He is an excellent soldier, but… his madness haven´t stopped growing…"

"You should put an end to this. Execute him, my lord, and rid yourself of a wild card."

"I… I don´t want to…" the boy king bit his lip, unsure. "For some reason, I believe that killing him would do more evil than good. That if I kill him… I will damn myself and my reign" he sighed. "Tell me, Griff, have you seen something about him that didn´t sit well with you? Something… known?"

"I have noticed he had Valyrian blood, but nothing else" the Stormlord said. "Please, your Grace, do what I told you and execute him. He is nothing but an obstacle to you."

"I will think about it" answered Aegon, but he already knew what to do. He had to kill the Mad Wolf, as the bastard was called, and be done with the threat. Nothing else will return peace to his host.

Meanwhile, Jon Snow knew what they were talking about. He knew that he reached the end of his deal with Aegon, but he couldn´t stop. Not for his diseased brother Robb nor for anyone. Not until he managed to get enough blood to clench the fire that was burning inside of him. Burn them all, burn them all, burn them all, BURN THEM ALL! That phrase was repeated over and over again in his head, something he embraced with enthusiasm. There was a sense of satisfaction every time he did so, specially when he did so with a Lannister or a Frey, some of poetic justice for his murdered brother… He burned Daveth Lannister, Hosteen Frey and others just for the game, to feel alive again, to feel something after he got the news that the last known member of his family, Sansa Stark, disappeared and probably died. He wanted to feel that again.

_Burn them all, burn them all_, a voice called from inside of him. _Do you feel it? Do you only feel alive when you are murdering everyone? When you are stepping over the ashes of your kinsmen, after consuming them?_

"Yes" Jon answered the voice, walking towards a place even he couldn´t recognize. It was the volcano of Dragonstone, where the dragons used to reside when the Targaryens were only Lords of the Island and dragon riders, before the Conqueror and his sisters even opened their eyes to the world. A sound that sounded so… comprehensive. As they were meant to be together since before he came into the world.

_Search for me then. Two broken dragons can only belong together. _The voice continued talking, practically guiding him. _To kill, to burn, to teach our brothers that the brightest flames are the ones that won´t be forgotten. To show the Seven Kingdoms our light that will illuminate even the darkest of nights… turned against them._

"Yes" he continued, practically enthralled. Who was talking to him? He didn´t care, he just wanted to burn things. Burn the Freys for taking Robb away from him. Burn the Boltons for taking the only place he could call home away from him. Burn Illiryo and Varys and the people who used him. Lady Catelyn for enslaving him… and the Lannisters for Arya. Always for Arya, his dearest little sister.

_Then come for me… come for me and say my name along with yours. Say our names and free us from the damn laws our people forced upon us… with Fire and Blood! Say our names and free us from any chain we still have!_

Jon Snow… and you don´t have a name

_The Valyrians gave me a name in the old and that´s not your true name. Your true name is of that of the Brightest Flame. Your true name is the one that should have shone in the darkest night and save the Realm… if a woman could have only set her fears aside and let you become what you should have. _The voice continued, shaking a memory he didn´t remember he had. A sweet voice singing something._ A name. What is your name?_

"Ae…" he continued hearing that sound, tears in his eyes. Meanwhile, the executioner selected by Aegon approached the apparently demented man, the king watching from afar with his hand. It pained him to do this, but it had to be done. The Unsullied approached, his spear raised over the Snow. "Ae… rion… Ae… rion"

What is your name?

"Aerion Targaryen" he finally answered, tears in his eyes. His mother… his mother gave him that name, wishing him to give it a new meaning, also a name fit for the Prince who was Promised, the light that will bright the darkest night… the name of another demented dragon like himself. Fit for him,

What´s my name?

"Cannibal" no, it sounded not… oh, yes, Valyrian. It had to be said in Valyrian. The name of the abominable ones that ate their own kin… "Ancalagon" a chuckle and then a roar was heard in all the Island, shaking even the king and his Hand. Even Drogon, who turned his eyes towards the Dragonmount in time to see a gigantic figure emerge from it. "MY NAME IS AERION TARGARYEN AND MY DRAGON IS ANCALAGON, THE CANNIBAL!"

"What did you said?" asked Aegon when he heard the words, followed by the enormous dragon who finally emerged from the volcano, flying to his now former soldier, burning the executioner immediately.

"I´M AERION TARGARYEN, SON OF RHAEGAR AND LYANNA, AND DECLARE WAR ON THE SEVEN KINGDOMS!" the boy king stared at his just discovered brother, the little brother he had always asked for on his youth and never knew he already had, his poor mad brother who was the last victim of the madness that plagued their family. The brother that proceeded to mount his gigantic dragon and flew off to burn all his enemies, to burn all the people who ever hurt his family… and murder lots of innocents in his crusade for vengeance.

"AERION!" Aegon screamed after him, trying to retain him. He could help him, he was sure of it. There has to be some way He could help him. Some way…

-Months later-

"I can´t help you…" Aegon said. During the months the war was going on, Aerion and his mad dragon, Ancalagon the Cannibal, murdered thousands of people, burning from King´s Landing, crossing the Twins and then ending in Winterfell, where the sadistic Ramsay Bolton met his end after presenting the prince with the corpses of both Rickon and Sansa Stark. And as much as those actions were justified, the amount of charred bodies his brother left behind him was not. "Not if you don´t stop"

"How can I stop? I´m having the time of my life" the mad prince said. In his time in Westeros, he had avenged his family, put an end to the spectre of Lady Stark and her brotherhood and, most important, found Arya! He hadn´t burned anyone since he found her, coming back from the Twins. She… calmed him down… knew how to tame the hellfire inside of him. "Do you think you and your little girl of a wife can stop me?"

"Please, don´t make me do this" Aegon pleaded, as he and his queen danced with his brother. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion moved around him, distracting and attacking Ancalagon as the enormous dragon tried to eat them. They danced and danced and danced for hours over the Ruby Ford, where their birth father and brother died. Rhaegal and Drogon finally managed to immobilize the Cannibal´s wings, prompting him to the ground, but at the cost of Viserion´s life, who was eaten by the monster.

"You… YOU!" the prince jumped down from his dragon, ready to duel with his sibling. Aegon answered with Blackfyre, fighting with the other as Daenerys tried to control the dragons. The brothers duelled for their lived, duelled for their dragons in front of Jon Connington´s eyes, who was praying for the Seven to intervene, to don´t make Rhaegar´s sons murder each other in their father´s dying place, to spare his son from becoming a kinslayer… no use. Aegon´s blade finally pierced Aerion´s chest, just over the heart.

"Forgive me…" he asked in a whisper as he saw his sibling´s life slip from him.

"MURDERER! KINSLAYER!" the horrified king heard a woman screaming, paralyzed in the place as the weight of what he had done felt on him. He was so traumatized that he didn´t notice Arya Stark running towards her brother, to hold him as he bled to death. The faceless woman showed him her teeth once he stopped breathing and threatened. "You murdered him… I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I… I didn´t want to…" he couldn´t finish his sentence, as Ancalagon freed himself from the two other dragons in that moment, flying over to his rider before picking him and his sister up and fleeing over to the east. Aegon felt to the ground on his knees, sobbing. This would mar his soul for the rest of his life, no matter what Connington tried to make him believe as he consoled him with a hand on his shoulder.

And just as he believed, the people talked behind his back about this for years, calling him accursed. Unchallenged because of the dragons, accursed because of his sin. Even in his coronation, where he was named Aegon VI Targaryen, the people called him the Kinslayer King, reminding him ever that his brother´s blood was on his hands, which make him an accursed sinner.

"You will never defeat the true enemy like this" someone talked to him one day in the godswood, as a raven landed on the heart tree. He stared at it, wondering if he was also going insane. "You need Aerion for the War to come."

"Who are you?"

"The oracle of the Old Gods, the one that sees everything… the Three Eyes Raven" answered Brandon Stark from his weirwood grove. "And come with a proposition."

"What?"

"Don´t you want to get rid of your nickname? Go back in time to avoid this to happen?"

"Tell me more"

-In the far east-

"Hope this works, because of not…"

"You will kill me, Faceless one, I know" Kinvara said, as she washed the body of the dead prince with her hands, placing him in a circle of fire, a Valyrian steel sword over his chest, in his hands. "But you forget that we want the same, young girl. The Prince who was Promised needs to be alive for the war to come."

"I don´t know" she said, looking at Jon with a sad face, then at her sword. The same sword that saw her through the House of Black and White. The sword that was her favourite brother´s, her Jon Snow´s smile. She wanted him back with her so much… but perhaps it was better to let him rest. To let him keep his peace, the only piece he could find with his addled mind. "He wouldn´t want…"

"It´s not our choice, little girl, and he will need you. For a reason you were saved" the priestess started to chant, the flames around the body growing and growing. A few seconds after she finished, the previously dead body started to breath again. It didn´t take long for it to open his eyes.

"Arya" he called, extending his hand towards her. She reciprocated and smiled. Aerion Targaryen was back to life.

Yes, it´s strange, but I once read a fic of Jon with Targaryen madness and I wanted to try something like that. Well, apart from that, before continuing with my longer proyects, I needed to get a few things out of my head, so... do you like it? Hope you enjoyed it! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

And here, dear readers, is the next history in our short histories colection. Hope you like it!

"High in the Halls of the Kings who were lost

Jenny will dance with her Ghosts

The ones she had known and the ones she had lost

And the ones she loved the most"

The wildings heard their king, Jon Snow, sing. Like his father, Rhaegar Targaryen, the King Beyond the Wall had a voice that made even birds stop in the trees to hear him sing. Tormund was near him, enjoying the show. The Night´s King was banished from the Realm, his people returned to their place and the crows won´t be a problem for some time. Everything was at peace. By his side, Val was smiling, rubbing her pregnant belly. She had become the King´s wife, even if he couldn´t forget the Dragon Queen. They had two beautiful boys already and the third one…

"It was beautiful, Snow" said the redheaded wildling, clapping his hands. "The kids enjoyed it… hell, I think if Val wasn´t such a scary person when pregnant, the woman would be throwing their intimate cloths towards you."

"You think so?" the man answered, smiling at his brother by choice. "I haven´t done this before, after all. But… the children looked so sad without the songs and I wanted to make this Yule special for them."

"Crow, you already make it special by banishing those icy fuckers that haunted our kid´s nightmares" the burly man put his hand over his shoulder. Jon tried to shake him off, but Tormund continued. "Face it, Lord Snow, your sister can be the one that killed the icy fucker but you are the true Hero of the Battle of the Dawn. You faced a bloody dragon for us! That only puts you on equal terms with her! And you sing better than Mance too."

"Well… I respect Mance Rayder a lot, too much to deign myself better than him at anything…"

"Come on, even the fucking birds stopped chirping to hear you and the kids were enthralled by you, that should mean something" the giant of a man said, crossing his arms. "Mance never got that kind of effect on people."

"Hummm, perhaps" Jon did the same thing. "Well, they used to say that my father, my true father, Rhaegar Targaryen, sang better than any person in the Seven Kingdoms" he sighed. "They also said that he played the harp, but that seems to be out of my reach" the boy looked around at the children running around. "Anyway, singing came natural to me, so I tried to…" he shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, it helps me feel close to him."

"I thought you wanted to feel closer that Lord Stark you were so fond of"

"I… I don´t want to talk about him. Not anymore" the Targaryen shivered a bit. He still remembered the time he found out his uncle, the man he always had as an example and loved as a father, chose Robert Baratheon over him. Bran showed him the moment Eddard Stark swore, while his sister´s body was still warm on her deathbed, that no other Targaryen will possess the Throne. Not even his nephew. The new Raven King seemed to take a strange pleasure in torturing his cousin while showing him that he was never truly loved by Ned Stark after all.

"That bad, eh?" Tormund managed to get it, despite the young man not wanting to talk about it. "Well, if that man couldn´t take it, then he didn´t deserve you… Aegon."

"Hummm, perhaps" the brunette shook his shoulders. "Anyway, it doesn´t matter anymore. He is long gone and I… I just want to keep the good memories of my family with me. My uncle´s too… he told me I was his blood, after all. Too bad it wasn´t enough for him."

"Too bad he didn´t appreciate you, it was his loss"

"As you say, good friend" Jon nodded before walking away. His children Rhaegar and Aelor were playing with a ball and he wanted to spend some time with them before being dragged off to attend to matters of the tribe again. Tormund was watching them, his own kids too old for that kind of games, when a scream came from the other part of the camp. He turned around, wondering what was happening when a troop of masked men irrupted in the camp. All the people took their hands to the weapons, trying to repel the attack…

"Snow! Where are you, dammit?!" he asked, searching for the King and his family. Val was in plain view, being protected by some spearwives, but Jon and the children… they were a target to be hit and the only valuable one in this woods. "Jon!"

"Tormund, careful!" the former crow screamed, opening his way towards the man with his Valyrian steel sword, his little sons cowering behind him, hidden by a tree. Both of them had the bad luck of inheriting their grandfather´s rather brandishing silver blond hair, so they had to stay hidden, so their father´s attention was at…

"SNOW!"

"ARGHHHH!" Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen, was at that moment struck by an arrow from a hidden bowman right in the middle of the chest, followed by a second and a third to make sure the dragon was really dead. The wildlings froze up, giving the sellswords, because that was what they were, time to try and retreat with the few forces they still had.

"JON!" Tormund ran to catch his fallen friend, grabbing the man as he felt to the ground. A smaller, less hairy form ran towards him, falling on her knees when she finally reached him. The wildling raised his head, peeking into the face of Arya Stark for the first time in years. What was she doing here? Didn´t she left Westeros and her brother to travel all over the world?

"A… rya… Arya" the brunette said, nearly without a voice. His cousin turned sister put her hands on his injuries, trying to stabilize the other. Her hands quickly began to turn red with her favourite brother´s blood, making her sob uncontrollably.

"What the bloody Hell are you doing here, girl?" asked Tormund, also trying to attend to his friend while the Faceless woman wept like a southern lady. "I thought you Stark bastards didn´t want to have anything to do with him anymore. I would say good riddance, but what the Raven bastard and that lying whore did to him before…"

"You thought that I was going to leave him? Me? His little sister? I was going to visit him as soon as Bran and Sansa got their eyes out of him!" she screamed, still trying to save her brother. It was no use, both of them knew it, but they weren´t going to give up. Val needed Jon alive. The children needed him. The unborn baby needed him. They… they needed him. "Jon… Jon, please… please…"

"Children… the children…" he said, nearly without a voice. "Take care… of my… children… please… Arya… Tormund… Pro… mise… me… pro…"

"I promise" answered Arya, suddenly feeling more desperate than ever. And with a resolve to protect her little nephews from anything. She then realized that this must have been how her own father felt in the Tower of Joy so many years ago, when aunt Lyanna asked him to protect the same boy that was dying for a second time in the snow. A boy he failed to protect like he promised, all for a fat stag. But that was not going to happen with her, because she was different…

The difference was that she didn´t have a Robert Baratheon… or a Brandon Stark, because she was sure that the person who tortured Jon with visions of the past and betrayed their family for a southern throne was not her brother.

No, this time nothing was getting in the way of the Protector.

"I promise, I promise, I promise" she continued saying as life left her brother´s body. Tormund repeated her words, crying as the boy closed his eyes for a last time. And with no red priestess in sign, Jon will stay dead…

"No…" a tiny creature of brown skin and green hair appeared, getting down from a tree. The wildlings immediately made way for it, recognizing it as a Child of the Forest. The being kneeled in front of the fallen body, touching the drops of promised blood on the snow. "We hoped to arrive before the murder, but..." he or she suddenly hardened his expression. "Let´s go, we don´t have time to lose."

"Time to…" Arya began as Tormund lifted the dead body from the ground. "What… where are you taking him?!"

"The groove of Bloodraven, there is a current of water underneath it with sacred qualities. It will stop the body from decaying until it´s time, but we have to go quickly or it will rot and you don´t want a body like that going back to life. Remember what happened with…"

"I know" Arya said, letting Tormund grab the body in his arms. "I will stay here with Val and the children. Now that Sansa did something like this, I doubt she will let them live" she turned towards the wildling princess, noticing her distended belly then. "How it´s going to be named?"

"Gaemon for a boy and…"

"Wait" Tormund stopped her, suddenly catching onto something. "Your sister did this? The redheaded bitch that helped your brother and the ugly Imp usurp Snow… that one?"

"Yes… and I will explain later, but now we don´t have time" grinding his teeth, the tall man ran away with the body, following a rather fast Child of the Forest. Arya, for her part, turned to the kids and their very pregnant mother. The boys were frozen in the spot, hugging each other, not knowing how to react to their newly discovered aunt´s presence. "You didn´t finished answering my question." Said Arya, trying to break the ice. "If it´s a girl?"

"Daenerys… because she is going to be as strong as the first and the second" the Stark girl nodded, asking silent permission to put a hand over her belly. She then felt the babe kicking… strong as a dragon, indeed.

"Let´s go, we need to go into hiding now" Arya signalled, helping Val to shake the boys awake. She grabbed a bit of bloody snow from the ground, kissing it before pulling her hood over her head. It was time to return to do what she originally wanted to do: protect her family.

Meanwhile, Tormund travelled the difficult path towards Bloodraven´s tomb, following the fast Child of the Forest. They fortunately passed through Hardhome and he got the chance to get a horse to transport Jon Snow´s body before it started decaying. When he arrived at the grove, he entered behind the tiny creature, finding more in his way. Some dead, some alive, some… in the middle, being cared by their kin. There was also the body of the former Three Eyed Raven, his blood seeping through the roots of the weirwood he was connected to.

"So, this was the seat of the Oracle…"

"No, this was the prison the Old Gods designed to keep their Oracle in place" the Child answered, sighing while guiding it´s guests. "A long time ago, after the war with the First Men was over, the last greenseer was brought here to be kept safe until the spirit of the Oracle can be transferred to another body. Unfortunately, the body chosen was a Man."

"Why unfortunately?"

"Because the Oracle learned a concept it didn´t knew before: greed. He started to believe he was the right one to govern over the Realm. And the Gods couldn´t have that, so they turned his safe place into a prison where they could control their servant." He shook his head. "That was until he used Brynden Rivers intellect and form to trick Brandon Stark into showing the Enemy this place. We did everything we could to stop his flee, even killing his physical body, but the transision was too advanced to stop it. Brandon Stark died that night" the child continued. "and the Three Eyed Raven, Oracle of the Gods of the North, escaped." They finally arrived in an illuminated chamber, filled with water. "We are here."

"What do I have to do?"

"Throw the body in there" another voice said. He turned around to find another humanoid and very red figure. A red priestess. "It needs to be in perfect condition when I resurrect it, as was Rhollor´s will."

"If you are going to resurrect him anyway, why not to do it now?"

"Understand it, tall one, this was not how it was supposed to be. The Prince who was Promised is still needed to bring peace and stability to the Realm and guide Westeros to a new age. But the Three Eyed Oracle managed to usurp his place, so the future turns dark… as we speak" Kinvara moved, kneeling before the body. "Only him when he reclaims his throne that era of light can start."

"If that era is so important, why can´t you rise him now from the death?"

"It´s not that simple" the priestess said. "Only death can pay for life, even for us, servants of the One True God."

"Take mine" offered Tormund, staring into the face of his friend. "My children are of age, my wife lives no more. They will all understand…"

"As I said, it´s not that simple" the woman continued. "It can´t be any life, not in this case. Last time, the death of a king and distant kin was needed to call him back. Now… the sacrifice Rhollor asks for is the life of the real culprit of his death."

"What?"

"The murderer´s life for the victim´s… a just deal, especially if they are connected by blood."

"The Three Eyed Raven…"

"It was not the Raven who ordered his death. Even him, knowing what a threat to his regime he is, wouldn´t dare to kill a god´s champion" she said. "No, the one who ordered this did him a favour indeed: being stupid enough to murder such a person."

"Sansa Stark" he grunted, kneeling down to pick up the body. "That disloyal kinslayer… taking her life will be a pleasure" he threw Jon Snow into the water, the corpse sinking into the bottom. "Now, how are we going to murder her? Does she need to be burned?"

"Any death will be okay, as long as it´s hers"

"Good, it makes things easier"

-In King´s Landing-

The Three Eyed Raven sat on his Throne, as he watched his Kingdom before him. After so many centuries, he was finally in his rightful place. The North was still out of his hands, but with Sansa unwed and heirless and Arya disinterested in a keep, it was only matter of time that the whole continent was on his hands. The dragon heir was still a problem, beyond the wall and everything, but his reticence to fight will keep him in place. The Old Gods surely made a mistake choosing such a champion.

He was so concentrated on his own things that he barely heard the Imp talking about the deficit in the budget that the reconstruction was taking when someone entered the room. Sanwell Tarly, his grand maester, the man who still had doubts about betraying his best friend and protector. He had a letter from his host´s sister, detailing her plan to kill their problematic cousin.

"Can´t believe that girl" his eyes turned completely white. His powers instantly gave him view of Sansa in Winterfell´s tower, waiting for something. A man suddenly approached her, carrying something in his hands, a blood stained fur cloak. The woman turned around to see the sellword, that threw the proof at his employer´s feet.

"Did you really do it?" she asked, not wanting to be cheated by a simply commoner. No, she needed to see the corpse of his cousin or his dead direwolf was laid at her feet to believe it… or Bran confirming it. Yes, it would take Bran confirming it for her to believe it… But at the same time… she didn´t want to believe it at all. Confirming it would make her a kinslayer, an accursed… NO! SHE DIDN'T HELD THE SWORD, NOR SHED THE BLOOD! SHE WASN´T A KINSLAYER!

"Yes, milady" the sellsword answered, looking at her. When he was hired by her to kill someone beyond the wall, he believed she was crazy. Or at least that she was interesting other than rich, but after asking around for a bit and found she had the same selfish motivations than anyone else. She wanted to murder her cousin because he was the last legitimate male member of House Targaryen and Stark (barring Bran, but he was not exactly a Stark despite having the body of one), so she had to eliminate that threat to her crown. "But the savages and that white beast took out most of my men."

"Ghost? Is he still alive?" she shook her head. Lady died so many years ago that she didn´t remember how it was to have a direwolf by her side. So protected, so… so… safe. But it was not always enough.

"That´s the name of the beast?" the sellsword approached. "Well, it´s not important anymore. His master is dead, as you can see. It´s time to pay."

"Really? Because I can´t see my dear cousin´s body here. And I specifically told you to bring the body as a proof, not a blood stained rag that could be anyone´s" said Sansa, rubbing her hands together. The man threw his hand to his sword. "Calm down, there is no need for violence. I´m merely going to wait for a trustworthy confirmation. Then you will have your pay."

The Raven knew exactly what she was talking about. Or to whom she was talking to. It flew over the Wall, to Hardhome, where Jon was last seen by his winged eyes. There, Arya was escorting a very pregnant Val along with two silver haired children. They were talking about where to lose him, when the wildling princess doubled herself over. An early birth… something they should have noticed, as the events caused by Sansa´s plan would stress the mother too much.

"Call the midwife!" Arya yelled, helping her good sister away to a little house. Eyeing the children, recognizing them as a threat, he followed Val to the birthing chamber. Hours later, the exhausted and nearly lifeless Val managed to push a living daughter out of her body. The Faceless woman received her and quickly cut the cord, presenting the newborn to her mother.

"Daenerys… my brave little princess… you are here" the blond said, caressing the wailing silver haired babe. Then she put her back on Arya´s arms. "Can you please… get them in now… my boys…"

"I will call them" the Stark let the children in, who sat down around their mother. Rhaegar, Aelor and Daenerys Targaryen… the new threat to his reign. He should tell Sansa to eliminate them… Or perhaps he was getting ahead of himself. To keep his Throne, he needed to make sure their father, Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen, was really dead and staying like that. He left the place in search for his tomb… only to find himself in the worst place in Westeros. His old prison, where the Old Gods put him for doing the right thing. And right below, in the ponds of tears…

"So, how are we going to kill the kinslayer? I mean, we have done a few raids in southern territory, but more than that…" he shook his head. "We are allies of the north now, but this ends that"

Tormund Giantsbane continued ranting to the red priestess, who was staring at the water where the power of the Old Gods concentrated. What an unusual sight, to see one of the Red God´s servants there… was she there to rise the dragon from the dead? Rhollor would surely desire that, he knew. But why hadn´t she already did so if it was her God´s wish? Then he understood… ahhh, so there was it. They needed Sansa´s life specifically to rise him. The sacred water would prevent the decay, then… as long as she was alive, the children were the only inconvenience.

He should tell Sansa about them then, she surely knew how to take care of things.

-Seven years later-

"How are the problems in the North faring?" the Raven asked, hoping to hear that the children and Arya were found. Tyrion didn't answer, as he knew the king already knew how it was going in the North. Besides, he didn´t exactly approved how the situation was taken care of. He never wanted Jon Snow dead, not even when he was a threat to his reign as Hand and live, but now he could see the wisdom of the decision… if only Sansa Stark was smarter. "Have the northern lords stopped their rebellion attempts?"

"No, as no one really wanted to have a kinslayer as Queen" he finally said, resuming in a few words how the northern lords were feeling. The Manderlys closed New Castle to their Queen´s emissaries, refusing to obey. The Glovers and Cerwyns were plotting along with them, mourning who they called the true heir to the North, Jon Stark, forgetting that the man had another name. And the Thenns… the Thenns were forever a wild card. There was also the matter of that cousin of theirs waiting to be resurrected…

"No… my sister should have been smarter when dealing with Jon Snow" Bran answered, suddenly feeling fed up with this. "No problem" the Raven said, his eyes turning white as he drained power from the weirwoods. "I will just have to call some reinforcements."

"Who?"

"Those who would take care of Sansa the best… her pack"

Ohhhh, somehow I think Bran has put the plans to resurrect Jon in danger. How is Arya going to lead the wildlings to success if she had to fight her family? Anyway, this is a one shot and possible work, so I leave it to you, if you like it, simply tell me and your continuation and I will try to turn it into a longer history. Thanks to all the people who are reading me for your support. Ah, and if you guessed about the name of the dragon in the other history, I´m also a great fan of Tolkien, so I named the Cannibal in honour of the greatest of Tolkien´s dragons, Ancalagon the Black. I always believed the Cannibal dragon was some kind of enormous monster, like Ancalagon, so I named him for him. Without anything else, goodbye and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

And now let´s see Bloodraven thrown into the equation of Jon´s childhood.

"Ned…" Lyanna said, calmly, from her bed, as her brother entered the room. Her baby was in the midwife´s arms, being concealed from the rebel lord… former rebel lord. She clenched her teeth. Robert Baratheon was going to pay. Even if it was the last thing in this world and the other she did, the man who took her husband away from her was going to pay. The man who left her son orphaned was going to pay. "Come here, brother, let me see you"

"Lya… we are here to save you…"

"Who said I needed to be saved?" Eddard´s face fell. It never crossed his mind that his sister might have left by her own volition, despite knowing she didn´t want to marry Robert. "Rhaegar was a gentleman. He was the only apart from Benjen and Howland to listen to me and try to help me get away from that whoremonger you wanted me to accept."

"Lyanna, I already told you that had you known him better…"

"I already knew him! More than I ever want!" she screamed, wanting to shake him. but no, she needed to keep her energy. The birth took a lot out of her and… the fever she was feeling made no signs to lower down. She didn´t have much time. "Did you know that in Harrenhal he went to the brothel straight after meeting me and being rejected? Ben, Howland and I followed. He said, with a whore on each arm, that no matter what I said, I would end up in his bed. Because no one said no to Robert Baratheon!"

"Right… he might be a bit of a jerk, but…"

"And then he declared that even if he was going to get married, he won´t forget the pleasures of women anytime soon" said Howland Reed, appearing behind the two Starks, crossing his arms. "I had to hold young lord Benjen to avoid him killing Lord Baratheon… something I desired I had not done when I saw how he dishonoured the fair lady all the campaign while claiming loving her."

"I see" said Ned, finally understanding his sister´s rejection of his friend. "I won´t force you to marry him, but… at least see him again in King´s Landing and reject him to his face. Tell him the reasons and… Rhaegar´s true intention. All the realm believe he raped you…"

"Whatever we did, it was consensual. And after our marriage, also legitimate" she said, softening a bit as her memories of her husband flooded her mind. "Which leads me to…" the babe cried as if on a que, getting the attention of the males in the room. The dying woman made a signal for the midwife to bring her son to her. Lyanna held her child with worry all over her face, caressing his beautiful silver locks. "His name is Daeron Targaryen"

"What…" Lord Stark took a good look at his nephew. The babe had a head crowned with silver blond tuffs of hair and, when he opened them, eyes of a deep purple that could only belong to a Targaryen. ¨Robert can´t see this child¨ was the first thing that crossed his mind, knowing full well the new Stag King would kill the babe. "Lya…"

"I trust Howland" she clarified, looking at the cranogman, who nodded. He was very loyal to the Lady, to whom he owed his life. That being said, it had been a problem to keep Lord Reed from killing Robert during the Rebellion for the same reason and he was one of the few northern lords to never talk bad about Rhaegar. "He will take my child to Greywater Watch."

"Yes, they should wait me there. I will pick him up later" he held his hand to his sister, helping her up from the bed. The midwife looked scared, running to her mistress, but this one stopped her with a look. She needed to do this. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, Ned, never better" Lyanna answered, knowing full well that she wasn´t going to last much. Perhaps a few days… it was the only thing she needed. "Go ahead, bury the dead while I dress. Wylla will help me once she finishes feeding my little one. Right, Wylla?" Her handmaiden tried to stop her, but she refused with a hand. Her brother advanced towards her, showing his worry. She smiled. "Don´t worry, Ned, I´m coming with you anyway."

"That´s not what I´m talking about"

"I´m fine! Everything is going to be fine!" the girl finally exploded, sending his brother a glare that would have made Robert Baratheon back away. At the same time, she woke up her baby, who "Ned, really, I´m fine. Women have survived childbirth just fine for many years, I can do it. Now go away, I need to dress up before going to King´s Landing."

"Lya…"

"Shush, Ned, go away and let me dress in peace! NOW!" the male disappeared from the room faster than she could have imagined with that armour. Howland then made a bow and left, leaving the baby in Wylla´s hands. The handmaiden sighed before passing the boy to his mother, who bared her chest to feed him.

"I would advise you not to go, my lady" the girl said, worried about her. She hadn´t stopped bleeding since the labour and her fever… too much fever. "You need to rest"

"Wylla… you have been trained as a midwife for all your life. Tell me, do you give me many hopes?" the will-powered Lyanna said. The other female didn´t answer, knowing full well what she was going to say. "I know I´m not going to get out of this."

"Princess…" the noblewoman shook her head, letting her babe drink his fill, then whipping his mouth once he finished. She entrusted him to the girl´s care before changing in her underdress and going to her vanity.

"That´s why" Lyanna picked up a dagger, a little one of Valyrian steel and Dragonbone, the Targaryen crest on the handle. Rhaegar gifted his new wife that dagger on their wedding day, promising her a sword when he returned from war. That day he seemed so happy, beaming, just like her. He looked so perfect in her mind the last time she saw him… the time when she was truly convinced their love would conquer everything. "I will reclaim my son´s birthright or die trying."

"Princess…"

"If I´m to be reunited with my husband soon, I will make sure my child has everything or die trying" she hid her dagger in her boot, hiding it with a black, long dress with simple applications, something appropriate for a widow. Wylla helped her secure the laces of the dress, then to put some order to her hair. "Can you make sure my belongings reach my child? Rhaegar´s too."

"Of course, Princess" the woman said, nodding. The prince left very few things around the Tower for safekeeping, but they were definitely going to stay in his child´s hands. The fifteen years old nodded, finally ready to face her destiny. She carefully walked down the stairs, reminding herself that some steps more, just a few steps more. Some days… Then she would be able to rest in peace.

"Come on, sister" her brother gave her Willam Dustin´s prized horse to ride, which she accepted. Even hurt she was a better horsewoman than Ned and was going to put that talent to use now. She just hoped that she could take the pain…

It seems that yes. The ridding to King´s Landing was a torture, especially because her tights hurt like hell, but she bears with it. In fact, she didn´t even emitted one sound of discomfort until they reached the stinking city the Seven Kingdoms called a capital. But it was fine. For her child, for her husband, she was willing to do anything. Even enter to a stinking city infested of Lannister following scum. She scrunched up her nose when she saw what the lions have done with the place. Every turn, a woman sobbing with blood on her dress, every cranny, a child crying over lost parents' bodies… a nightmare.

"Don´t look, Lya" instructed Eddard, not trusting the Lannister soldiers or the looks they were giving his dear sister. He knew that Tywin Lannister, the dishonourable child slayer, hoped to wed his daughter to the new king, something that was no longer possible if the Stark girl accepted him. He would kill her before it happened. It was not going to happen, obviously, but… he just hoped that the Old Lion gave his sister enough time to turn down the Baratheon before she was stroke down.

"I have to, I helped to cause this" she said, keeping her head high. Even in defeat, she was a Princess, ever a Princess. Rhaegar´s wife. And she was going to face her husband´s murderer with her head held high. Something that was becoming more and more difficult with her bleeding getting worse. "How much time until we arrive?"

"A few minutes, nothing more" answered her brother, staring at her. "When we arrive, please let me do the talking. It will be better if I explain the matters to his Grace and Lord Arryn."

"Don´t you have fate in me, Ned?"

"No, but… the death of my good brother is still fresh on your mind. Many a Lady have made mistakes when dealing with the killers of their husbands, even if it happened in battle" Lord Stark tried to make her see reason. He didn´t like to call Rhaegar his good brother yet, but he would do anything to keep his sister from committing a mistake. "Please, let me talk for us."

"As long as I´m there" Lyanna said, putting her terms.

"You will be, if just to help smoother Robert´s reaction" the woman greeted his teeth, her hands gripping the reins. Just a few more steps and then… then vengeance.

The brother and sister pair entered the Red Keep in that moment, surprising the servants. After all, they have all witnessed or heard about the fight in the Throne room between Lord Stark and the King, so they didn´t expect him to come so soon. Not even Lord Arryn, who arrived to see what the commotion was about.

"Ned, what… Lady Lyanna!" he said, his eyes wide. "We didn´t expect you, milady. Let me find some accommodations for you to refresh in while…"

"I would like to see Robert immediately"

"Yes, we have to speak with his Grace right away" Ned spoke, giving his sister a short look. He also wanted to finish this business fast, but didn´t want to get into trouble. Not now that he was going to deliver bad news. "It´s about the betrothal."

"Ned, you should wait until Robert calms down a bit. Your fight about the children…"

"Tywin Lannister and his mad dogs should have been punished for that crime, Jon, you know it."

"Ned…" the Stark opened his mouth to answer, something he didn´t have enough time to do. Not with the King himself barging his way into the courtyard, followed by Ser Barristan. The knight stopped for a second when he saw her, an accusatory glare in her face. Dammit, he had been in her wedding, Rhaegar´s wedding, he was his chosen king. How did he dare to serve a different king now?

"WHERE IS THAT TRAITOR?! BRING HIM TO ME, I´M GOING TO… Lyanna" Robert stopped being his usual, loud persona one second to stare at her. She was about to vomit when she felt his eyes on her body, but kept it in. For her son´s sake. The woman took a step towards the Baratheon, falling in that moment. Her brother came to rescue her, something the stag mimicked. She used that moment to unsheathe her weapon, brandishing it ready to strike the man down. "Lyanna dear, you are here" he said, getting closer to the siblings. "Ned, why didn´t you tell me you found her alive. I would have prepared a better welcome for you!"

"Things happened, Robert" Eddard said, looking uncomfortable. "We better talk things inside, it´s not for the public ears."

"Right, right, let´s get inside" the king said, putting his arm around the girl´s shoulders. She made her best effort not to cringe or frown at his unbearable odour. For the Old God´s sake, he reeked of alcohol and sweat! But she had a duty to perform. A duty that could only be done if she was close to the disgusting stag. Quietly, she rose, her weapon ready to pierce the murderer´s neck… until Barristan pushed her away from the stag, her steel only making a little slash across his cheek. "What in the Seven Hells, Lyanna?!"

"Why don´t you die? WHY DON´T YOU DIE ALREADY?!" Robert took a step back as the Kingsguard restrained the woman. He couldn´t believe what he saw, the woman he loved and fought a war for… with so much hatred and disdain in her eyes. All for him. Selmy, for his part, was using all his strength to stop his Princess from doing something they would all regret. It was the only thing he could do for Rhaegar now, if he could only stop the struggling woman. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME ALREADY?! WHY DON´T YOU DIE?!"

"Lya… I only wanted to save you, make you happy…"

"MAKE ME HAPPY?! HOW?! KILLING THE MAN I LOVED?! MY HUSBAND?!" Lyanna tried to reach him with her blade again, making a startled Ned Stark wake up and try to grab her. "RHAEGAR WAS MORE MAN THAN YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO BE! HE WAS MY LOVE, THE ONLY ONE! AND, AS HIS WIFE, I´M GOING TO AVENGE HIM!"

"WIFE?!" this snapped Robert back into action. The rage he felt when he heard his betrothed, the woman he loved, willingly accepted to wed and open her legs for Rhaegar fucking Targaryen… in a swift move, he grabbed Barristan´s sword and plunged it into Lyanna´s side, opening it. "If you are so proud to be his wife, maybe you can share his destiny" he said as he pulled the sword from her. Then looked around the courtyard and declared "Her body will rot alongside her husband´s in that nasty river we left him in."

"Robert…" Jon Arryn tried to reason with him, but…

"NO! I LOVED HER AND SHE BETRAYED ME! SHE WILL ROT IN THAT RIVER WITH HER DAMN HUSBAND AND THAT´S FINAL!"

"Love…" Lyanna snorted from her brother´s arms, where she had fallen. "You never loved me, Robert, not the real me. You… you would have detested the real me before this as you do it now…" a ragging king distracted the people in the courtyard as he screamed to high heavens. Meanwhile, the dying Lady grabbed her brother´s hand. "Promise me, Ned" she whispered the desperate man. He had found her only to lose her so quickly? "Promise you will protect my son… please… Promise me…"

"I promise" he whispered back, secretly swearing to protect what was left of House Targaryen in the form of his nephew. But once his sister exhaled her last breath… "I also promise he will hold no Throne and wear no Crown. He will live and that´s all I can promise. He will live"

-Back in Winterfell-

"How did a great House got reduced to this?" Brynden Bloodraven asked as he saw the babe alone in the room, awake but not crying, only staring at the raven from where the ancient greenseer was watching him. a silver haired, purple eyed infant much like his own half-brother, so much that he could swear it was him. Seven Hells, they even shared name! that only made his curiosity got the better of him and come to see in person how Lord Stark was dealing with him. And the answer was: not well at all.

Little Daeron, currently housed in the tallest room in a disused tower in Winterfell, spent nearly all his day with his dornish nursemaid, Wylla, while his surrogate father played with his son. The girl was introduced as a servant to Lady Stark, so she had to do a few assignments around the castle in the mornings, right after feeding the babe, so Daeron spent a lot of time alone in his improvised nursery, hidden away from the world. Just staring at whatever creature that visited him until the girl came back to take care of him. She did all she could, but… that child needed help from his own family. His own blood.

HE was his blood.

"You know, child" Brynden said, feeling more like himself than the Three Eyed Raven for once. He didn´t know if the boy could see him, but… "I once had a brother much like you. He was… how can I explain it to you? Incredible? Wonderful?" he walked to the boy, moving his fingers over his face. He was surprised to see the babe could actually see him, as he tried to catch them with his pudgy fingers. "Woow, you are a gifted one, aren´t you?"

"Gaaaa!"

"Brynden… or Bloodraven… or whatever is easier to pronounce for you" he continued doing that, watching in amusement as the tiny one played. "I wasn´t born when Daeron II was born, but… I guess he was as cute a babe as you." He smiled, for the first time in years. "He brought Dorne to the Seven Kingdoms, you know, marrying Mariah… I liked Mariah a lot, she was his rock, so I felt safe leaving him alone with her while I fought… our brothers" he shook his head. "Daemon and Aegor" he looked down at the child. "Maybe I shouldn´t be telling you that."

"Guuuu" the little one got tired of the fingers game and proceeded to suck on his thumb.

"Hey, don´t do that" he tried to pry it out of his face, but even in this form he was unable to touch things. He sighed, suddenly feeling exasperated. "You know, my mother always said that I will know what I out her through when I had children. I never did, but… guess now I´m starting to feel it" he looked down at the child. "Not that you are my child…"

"Guuuu"

"This could be the only time we see each other, so there is no need to get so personal, no?"

But it was not. The last time the babe and Brynden saw each other, he meant. The former Hand of the King´s curiosity got the better of him a few times more, then worry took it´s place when Stark´s decisions about his nephew got really dangerous. Like when the child was weaned and started crawling all over the place…

"Hey, you can´t go in there you can hurt yourself!" Bloodraven instructed as he used a squirrel to stop the babe. "Damn Stark for not letting the girl stay more time in here. Who in his right mind would leave a crawling baby alone?"

A similar situation happened when the child started walking again, only that he walked straight to Brynden, who only managed to catch him when he fell thanks to a few ravens he warged in to do so. Then came the surprise visit Stark made when he heard the babe was starting to try to articulate words.

"Can you say father?" asked the lord, taking the child from his wetnurse. He smiled down at him, despite barely having seen him in the moons he had been there. "Can you?"

"Blu… blu… aven… blu… aven"

"Are you trying to say father? Or papa is easier for you?" tried again the Lord of Winterfell, while Brynden watched invisible from one corner of the room. Was it his imagination or the babe was trying to say Bloodraven? "You have to say it like this PA-PA."

"Blud… Raven!" Daeron finally managed to say, clapping and giggling.

"Raven?" repeated Eddard, dumbfounded, while Wylla covered her laugher with a hand. He might be the closest thing to her knowledge the boy had to a father, but she would hate to heard the child calling that neglecting bastard of a man father.

"Raven" the babe chirped again, poking his uncle´s nose. "Bluraven"

"You can also try with Brynden, you know, I bet it is easier to pronounce" commented the greenseer from his corner of the room, happy for some reason. The child´s first word was him, that only made his day. and seeing Stark´s face when he was thwarted… epic. He deserved that for all the exasperating things he did and will do. Like when the child grew up enough to start his instruction. Wylla did all she could, but it ended being up to Brynden to teach him the basics… and more.

"Mother is Muna, Father is Kepa, brother is Lekia…" Daeron listed all the words he learned in High Valyrian that week, memorizing their right pronunciation while his great uncle listened to hear if there was something to correct. He nodded at each word, feeling proud of his little pupil for advancing so quickly. Not bad for a five namedays old, no?

"Good" he said, finishing the High Valyrian lesson for the day. "We will get on to structures tomorrow. Now we should work on your penmanship. Hope you can make something better than the chicken scratch you did the other day."

"Uncle Brynden…"

"We can do sums later, you are better at it than letters. First we have letter and some basic history of the Seven…"

"When can I start practising with a sword?"

"What?" Bloodraven felt paralyzed for a second, turning to his great nephew with a strange face. "When I was talking to you about knights and battles…"

"You said you used to have a fancy sword. Why can´t I learnt to use that sword, like you?"

"Well, I didn´t really use Dark Sister, my favourite weapon was the bow and…" he shook his head. "Look, Daeron, I will teach you to use a sword, somehow, but only when you are big enough, yes?" he stared at the child. "Perhaps a year or so more…"

"Oh, okay" the kid started writing something in his paper under the attentive eye of the greenseer, doing it better than the day before. A few minutes into that, he started looking a little bit strange. "Uncle Brynden, why do I not have other children to play with?" he asked, startling the Raven again. "The times when you show me how you grew up, there were always other children. Why is not so with me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not" Brynden answered, biting his tongue before he could start cursing Stark and deciding that the next chance he got, one of his ravens was going to give the esteemed Lord of Winterfell a wet gift in the head. "It´s only that… your uncle is waiting for a good chance to introduce you."

"Ohhh" he said before continuing with his lesson. His lie left Bloodraven thinking, what about getting the child a friend? He meant, Daeron was to him the child he and Shiera never got the chance to have, it was his duty to get him what he needed, no? and he needed children his age to develop properly. No?

-The next day-

"Stupid maester and his stupid lessons" Robb Stark muttered as he walked through the courtyard, seeking a place to hide form his lessons. It was then when a raven flew over him, startling him. The bird stopped at the door of a Tower that was in disuse. Or nearly, because he saw his father entering a few times. He begged for him to tell him what was inside that place, but only received a forbidden entry to the tower. And if he asked the servants… some said his aunt Lyanna´s belonging were there, others that her ghost was there. But, ghost or no ghost, to the child it was the best place to hide. No one would look for him there!

Smiling, he followed the bird inside the tower and quickly climbed up the stairs until he found the top of the tower. He was expecting to find coffers or boxes or things everywhere in a dirty storage, but he only found a door. And not even a barred door.

"Uncle, are you there?" asked a childish voice, much his own age. The door was opened and suddenly another boy with blond silver hair and purple eyes was staring at him with surprise and a little bit of fear. "Who… who are you?" he asked. "I… I have a sword here, I can…"

"What are you doing here? This is no place for the servants, my father will punish you" Robb finally managed to talk.

"Punish me? This is my room! My uncle gave it to me when I arrived!"

"Well, you can give it back now and move to the servant´s quarters"

"I´m not a servant!" he answered, letting go of the door. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell!" he answered, showing his teeth like a wolf. The other boy put on a strange face, something that confused Robb even more.

"Robb… Stark? It means… you are my uncle´s son?"

"Your uncle?" the brunette boy said, not understanding. He didn´t have any cousins. His uncle Brandon was dead, without any children. Uncle Benjen took the black. Aunt Lyanna… aunt Lyanna died shortly after her ill-fated marriage with Rhaegar Targaryen! "You are… a Targaryen?"

"Yes, Daeron Targaryen" they stared at each other uncomfortably. How could you talk to a cousin you didn´t know you have? they asked themselves. At least until Daeron decided to take the lead. "Do you want to… get in? I normally don´t have playmate and I would like a bit of company my own age."

"You talk too well to be someone that grew up alone here… cousin… my prince? I don´t know, how should I call you?"

"Daeron or cousin is fine, my uncle says I lost all my titles when my father was defeated. All I have is my name."

"Hummm" Robb thought about the offer. He also didn´t have any highborn boy to play with, so… "Sure, why not?" he entered the room, immediately finding out he had a lot in common with his disgraced cousin. He even found himself calling him his first friend at the end of the day. And returning the next day and the next and the next. Until one day… "Why don´t you come to the yard to play with me? I´m starting my training with the sword soon and if you want…"

"Un… uncle told me to never get out" answered the blond, retreating a bit. "He says that if someone sees my hair and eyes, they will tie the knots and bring House Stark a lot of trouble."

"Perhaps" the other child frowned, then he remembered something about his pentoshi culture lessons. "I know! I only have to get my hands on… do you have a maid or something that could go to Wintertown for us?" he nodded. "Then you will ask for something"

-The following week-

"That boy…" Eddard Stark was searching for his son, who escaped his lessons to go playing. And it was not the first time, as Maester Luwin told him. When he found him… that boy was going to see. He searched everywhere in Winterfell, until he was standing in front of the forbidden tower. Or, as his servants liked to call it, the Tower of the Widow, for Lyanna. He wouldn´t… wouldn´t he? Just to be sure, he entered the place. Soon he heard children´s voices.

"Stay put, we are almost done"

"It´s uncomfortable!"

"It´s necessary! Don´t you want to train with me in the yard?" Robb´s words snapped Eddard out of his trance. He opened the door with the intension of scolding the two boys, when he saw something: Daeron dyed his hair. He was a brunette now… a Stark. Or almost, if it wasn´t for those purple eyes, but… "Father!"

"What… were you two doing here?" he asked like a simpleton. Only by seeing them he would know what happened.

"Dying my cousin´s hair! That way, he would look more like us and could come to train and take lessons with me!" his child said. Eddard was about to refuse, but Robb managed to start talking before he could. "Please, father. Now that I have to train with Ser Rodrik, a sparring partner would be great for me. Please! I won´t skip lessons ever again if he goes with me! Please, father!"

"Ahhhh… well…" Bloodraven watched from a corner, waiting for the nobleman to make a decision. And, according to this, he would act. Daeron couldn´t stay like this much longer, he needed formal lessons, friends… he deserved everything. "I… think I might allow this, but…" Eddard quickly formed a plan in his head. Yes, it can work… if Daeron does an effort. "Daeron, from now on you will be known as my bastard son, Jon Snow."

"Jon… Snow?"

"It´s a good name, wear it with pride" his uncle continued. "It will keep you safe, as long as you keep your hair like that no one would take you for a Targaryen. This would need a great sacrifice on my part, but I´m willing to bear with it as long as you."

"Just on your part?" asked Brynden, knowing full well what it meant to be a bastard. He was lucky that his mother was friends with his uncle and the Queen, but Daeron´s life could become a nightmare if Lady Stark wasn´t an understanding woman. And she, as a riverlander and devout follower of the Seven… "Dammit"

"When you are grown, you are to join the Night´s Watch."

"BASTARD!" Daeron turned his head to see Brynden, who suddenly was up on his feet. Bloodraven made him a sign to tell him that they would talk later. The boy nodded softly before accepting his uncle´s deal. He was happy that now that he would be able to play and learn with his friend… unlike his great uncle. "Can you come with me to the hearth tree?"

"Of course" the child answered, very confused. He was just packing his things, there was no need to be so serious. Once they arrived to the weirwood, Brynden put a hand on the trunk. "What happened?"

"You are going to go through a difficult situation from now on. But you will thrive, I´m sure" he extended a hand towards him, pulling him into the past through the weirwood, showing him the greatness of the Targaryens. Daeron watched with awe as his ancestors fought, reign, order and conquer. All within a massive territory. "See now, dear boy? You are Daeron III Targaryen, Rightful King of the Andals, the Rhyonar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm and no Usurper shall hold YOUR Throne for long." Brynden kneeled in front of him. "I prepared you since birth, I´m prouder of you than any king I have served, I know you can do it better than anyone. So, please, recover the birthright that was stolen from you."

"I will, uncle Brynden" the boy said, very serious. "I will"

-Several years later-

"Your Grace" Robert Baratheon overlooked him, his uncle too, none catching the sarcastic edge of Jon Snow´s words. Daeron glared at the murderer of his family, pushing aside his brunette locks. Brunette… soon he won´t have to dye it anymore. His silver would prevail again.

"Calm down for now, little dragon" Brynden said, by his side. Everything went according to plan. "The hour approaches, it will be here soon."

So, old Bloodraven got to raise a child like his. And how good he did, because Ned was going to turn the child into a simpleton! Anyway, I don´t know what you think, but if Jon looked more like Rhaegar than Lyanna with silver hair and purple eyes, I think Ned would have locked him away in some Northern keep or Tower in Winterfell to avoid anyone from seeing him. Even his cousins. Well, I don´t know what you think, but if you like, you can writte your answer to me. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

And now another one shot of weirwood drabbles. Hope you enjoy it!

"There was an ancient legend in the North" Old Nan began. Sansa usually won´t heard the northern tales the old nursemaid regaled the other Stark children with, but today she didn´t have anything else to do. Septa Mordane was in bed with a cold and her Lady Mother still busy with the servants, so there was no one to tell her a bedtime history. And, between enduring boredom for hours and hearing the woman, she preferred the northern fairy tale. "That if you bury something of great value to you along with a lock of hair and three feathers in a weirwood box, just under a heart tree in a blue moon night, and ask a wish, the Old Gods will grant you that wish."

"Really?" the girl asked, her eyes suddenly shinning. She didn´t know the Old Gods could be so interesting! The eldest Stark daughter preferred her mother´s gods, with their shinny septs and beautiful statues. "It sounds so interesting. If there was a blue moon soon, I would ask the Old Gods to catch the heart of Prince Joffrey…"

"The King is still two weeks away, stupid" Arya said, yawning. She had a very tiring day, sneaking out to practice the sword moves Jon taught her the other time.

"Well, it´s the duty of a Lady to be prepared. Not that you understand, of course, you are as far from a Lady as a donkey from a Lord"

"So? I never wanted to be a Lady" Robb picked her up before she could start another spat, taking her to her room. Jon followed, as he seemed to be the only person Arya ever listened to. The bastard and heir returned a few seconds later, to take Bran and Rickon to their respective beds before retiring for the night.

"Oh, how perfect would it be… if only there was a blue moon"

"Well, Lady Sansa, you don´t have to wait much for that if you want to prove the Ritual" old Nan said, smiling at the girl. Unknown to her, Jon Snow have returned to the room after leaving his brother deal with the little ones. "There is going to be one tomorrow, the only one in half a century."

"Really?" Sansa´s eyes were shinning with determination now. She was going to get the things right now and get that wish. Then Prince Joffrey and she could be together forever. The girl ran to her room, passing right in front of Jon as if he didn´t exist. The boy raised an eyebrow before deciding that the child didn´t need to be put to bed and, after bidding Old Nan a good night, returned to his chambers.

Inside her own rooms, a big spacious thing furnished with the southern commodities befitting a princess, like a big bed with silk sheets before the furs and colourful curtains, a wardrobe and vanity decorated with gold applications and a big mirror she could see herself full body in, the eldest Stark daughter let out some squeals while she rummaged through her child´s chest. Finally, she found what she was searching for, a little wolf her father carved for her when she was teething. She didn´t need it anymore, but she still kept it as a precious reminder of her father´s love. The girl pulled out also a silken ribbon, with which she tied a lock of hair and cut it, her little weirwood jewel coffer and broke her stuffed pillow to get the feathers before putting them on the coffer and closing it. Now just wait until tomorrow.

Jon also returned to his rooms, the littlest, coldest one in the family wing. He didn´t really mind, as he always felt his skin burn during his dreams, as if there was fire in his blood. The place was nearly empty, except for an old wardrobe filled with Robb´s castaways, the bed with Sansa´s discarded pillows and some furs and a broken mirror Arya saved from the trash for him. The boy lied in his bed, thinking about how great it could have been to ask a wish in the blue moon, but he didn´t have a weirwood box and… there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" he asked, opening his door. And there was Arya herself, holding a little weirwood coffer in her hands. "What is it, little sister? Did it break?"

"No, stupid, it´s for you" she said, pushing the coffer into his hands. It was a gift from Lady Tallhart in her last visit and she liked it a lot, but for her favourite brother, she was capable of renounce to more. "I know you want to ask that stupid wish, but you don´t have any weirwood box to do it, so I´m giving you one."

"Arya…"

"Just take it, stupid!" she said, pushing it away. "If someone in this castle deserves a wish, it´s you, so take it and ask the weirwoods!"

Jon watched as she want away to her own room once more and, after a thank you he doubted his sister had heard, the boy went inside again. Once in his chambers, he teared one of his training shirts to tie one lock and cut it. Then he broke Sansa´s old pillow and got the feathers. As for the important item… he took something from the wardrobe. An old comb with rose patterns. He found it by accident once in the solar and took it to his father, who tiredly explained that belonged to his mother, to keep it if he wanted… it was the only thing he had from her. The boy put them all in the coffer and hid it in the wardrobe. Now to wait until tomorrow.

The following day arrived soon. Sansa Stark rose early in the morning and, after reading herself, went to break her fast with her family. During the morning, she barely saw her half-brother in the lower table, eating his own food in silence before leaving with Robb for his lessons. She also left for her lessons, waiting patiently for the blue moon to rise. Finally, the night arrived and the blue moon was high in the sky. Sansa escaped from her room with her little box, going to the Godswood alone for the first time in her life.

"Wish, wish…" Sansa sang while she buried her coffer, not seeing Robb and Theon hidden behind her. They have seen her in her way out and thought it was a great opportunity to prank her. "Ready! Now…" she started to hear some really scary sounds. The girl turned around, trying to find the sources. Robb and Theon moved around, scaring Sansa even more. They continued with their business for some times, until… "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What in the Seven Hells, Sansa?!" asked Jon, who appeared suddenly in front of her with a weirwood box in his arms. He knew she was going to be there, but he thought she would have long since vacated the Godswood.

"JON SNOW, YOU DESPICABLE BASTARD!" she screamed, believing it was him. "YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY THE WORST! HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" he had the gall to look confused, something the fuelled her even more. "I WISH YOU HAVE NEVER COME TO WINTERFELL AND WEREN´T MY BROTHER!" she then covered her mouth, realising what she had done. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! NOW I LOST MY WISH! WAIT UNTIL I TELL MY MOTHER!"

"What did I do?" asked Jon, watching his fuming sister leave the place. He then shrugged and walked to the heart tree, quickly burying his coffer. Theon wanted to scare him, but Robb stopped the Ironborn. In his mind, if someone deserved a wish, it was Jon. "I wish to know my mother, please. Even if I have to live in a gutter somewhere, I want to know her" he then lifted himself from the ground and left.

"What a baby" muttered Theon after hearing the wish. He was then hit on the head by Robb and dragged off. Brynden Rivers raised an eyebrow, watching everyone from the eyes of the weirwood. So someone finally remembered that ancient tradition, ehh? Well, he said while feeling the magic of the Old Gods began to work, the two children actually made wishes, no? The Old Gods had to answer, to make some changed of the reality to grant them. Through him. It would be too good an opportunity to lose it, no?

-The day after-

"Hummmmm…" Sansa Stark woke up in her room, her hair a mess after having tossed and turned all the night. She got out of bed and did her daily ritual, making sure she looked like the lady she was before getting out. The girl walked down like every morning, arriving at the great hall with intentions of telling her father exactly what happened in the Godswood the night before. "Good Morning, mother, father."

"Good Morning, Sansa" her lady mother answered from the table, the food before him much less than it usually was. Her brother Robb did the same from his seat before wolfing down the porridge he had in front of him as if it was starving. "Come, eat something. You must be starving."

"No, not really. I ate too much last night…"

"We didn´t have any dinner last night" answered Arya, confused. Her eldest sister turned to her. The only person in all Winterfell remotely related to the Starks to go to bed without eating was Jon. They were the children of the Lord Paramount of the North, for the Seven´s sake! "Where do you think you are, King´s Landing? The North is already suffering enough to have it´s nobles eating like kings."

"And since when do we go to bed without eating unless we are sick?" answered Sansa to her sister, who was wearing a horrible but well cared for dress. Much like her own, she finally noticed. Where were her new silk dresses? She asked herself. "Even if there were bad crops, King Robert would never…"

"SANSA!" Ned practically jumped from his seat, putting a hand over his daughter´s mouth, looking around like a madman. He calmed down a bit when he noticed that only family heard him. "What nonsense are you talking about? What you were about to do was treason."

"But… but you told us that the was your friend, Robert Baratheon…"

"Where did you heard that name?" Eddard demanded as Catelyn blanched, making their daughter shudder. What was happening here?

"Ned, did you told the children about that man? When?" demanded Cat as she found her voice.

"I never did" defended himself their father, while the children looked around uncomfortable. "I talked to Robb a few months ago about this, but that was all. You were there, you heard me. I never called that… fool a king" the Stark looked around again. "Neither a friend. Haven´t done since the Rebellion failed."

"The Rebellion failed?!" Sansa screamed, totally terrified now. What kind of nightmare was this? Her history lessons said the Rebellion triumphed, so how could her father tell her that it failed? "But… but the Mad Ki…"

"Sansa" Ned interrupted her, very seriously. "Our King is Aerys II Targaryen, we don´t refer to him by any derogatory name out and we are fortunate enough to be alive, so don´t…"

"My Lord, a raven from King´s Landing" maester Luwin entered in that moment, making her mother and father shut up. They looked at each other tensely, as they did every time something bad happened. Eddard put on a cold face, his Lord face, and grabbed the letter. He read and a few seconds later, he put it down in disbelieve. "He is dead, the King is dead"

"What?" Catelyn joined her husband, keeping as much of her lady´s poise as she could after she jumped from her seat. After a moment, she smiled, beaming with happiness. "The King is dead… the new King is also opening the trade routes to the former Rebel Kingdoms and sending food to us! This is great!"

"Really?!" the Stark Household breathed out a breath of relive and started to celebrate. Even Sansa, because she loved to see her family so happy. Then she noticed something else. "Hey, where is Jon?"

"Who?" asked Robb.

"Jon Snow, our half-brother, where is he?"

"Sansa, are you alright?" she looked at him as if he were crazy. He sighed. "We don´t have a half-brother, there is no one in Winterfell with that name."

-A few days before-

"Too hot" Jon muttered before turning in his bed. Normally if he did that kind of movement, he would have fallen from it, but the thing today was feeling so comfortable, fluffy and big that he didn´t want to get up, not even at the risk of skipping a meal, as Lady Catelyn would order to retire the food from the table before he arrived if he isn´t at the Great Hall in time. Then his stomach growled and he turned again. Perhaps if he fell down from the bed…

"Happy nameday!" it was the last thing he heard before falling down to the floor. "Jon! Are you alright?!" He rubbed his head, hearing the steps of whoever greeted him going towards him. It has taken him three turns to fell from the bed, when normally it would only take one. And, now that he opened his eyes, it was too sunny to be Winterfell. "Please, Jon, tell me you are okay. I don´t want you to be sick in your nameday."

"My… nameday?" he asked. His nameday was still a few months away.

"Yes, your nameday" the woman continued, embracing him. "How could my baby boy be already four and ten? Come on, give muna a hug!" she pressed him against her bossom. That heartbeat, he knew it. If he could only see her face. "Happy nameday, my son."

"Mother…" he finally managed to make her release him enough to see her face. He froze. She looked… known, too known. And so much like a Stark with her chocolate brown hair and grey eyes. She also resembled Arya.

"Mother? What happened with muna?" the definitely not Ashara Dayne or common woman lady raised an eyebrow. Her firstborn never called her like that, it was always muna thanks to her husband always talking in Valyrian near him. Even when he was a baby. "Anyway, you should get on the bed before your siblings…"

"Happy nameday, lekia!" a dark skinned pair of teens entered the room, a girl and a boy. The girl was clearly dornish, with her olive skin and dark hair, while the boy looked more valyrian, but with a dornish touch. Behind them, a pair of even younger children, with mixed valyrian and northern features, entered.

"What are you doing on the floor, brother? Get up, food is waiting for us!" the littlest girl said, practically bouncing on their feet. Her silver blond curls fall in disorder around her. "Father said there will be lemon cakes! We are breaking our fasts with lemons cakes!"

"Vis, let him breathe, come on" the oldest female said, grabbing her daughter. This one squirmed, but wasn´t able to free herself. "Visenya…"

"Muna, let me go"

"Come on, sweet sister" the dornish beauty intervened, taking the girl from her mother. "Let´s get you dressed. Egg, Dunk, you too. How do you call yourselves princes if you can´t get ready by yourselves in the morning?" Princes? Jon couldn´t understand a thing. She nodded towards her step mother. "Lyanna"

"Thank you, Rhaenys" answered the woman, finally identifying herself. Lyanna. Lyanna Stark. That was his mother? The woman he believed was his aunt? The same one that he visited in the crypts? He couldn´t believe it… but at the same time, it was easy to picture a grief stricken Ned Stark, who already lost too much and was the pinnacle of honour, recognizing his sister´s child as his own to avoid the babe´s execution. And Jon wouldn´t have a way to know. "Come on, my son, let muna…"

"Woow, seems I arrived late to the birthday party" a silver haired man entered the room that moment and, unlike the children, already dressed for the day. Rhaegar Targaryen hugged his child with a warmth Jon never felt from Eddard Stark. "Happy birthday, son"

"Thank you… father" he quickly added, hoping not to give himself in. the man raised an eyebrow. Jon felt as if he had failed at something, but then a strange memory flashed in front of his eyes, of him and his father. "Vis said we were going to eat lemon cakes, kepa, is that true?"

"Yes, of course. I ordered the cook to make them specially for your nameday, as I remembered your sweet tooth" Rhaegar quickly recovered, nodding. There was nothing to be afraid of, hi son was fine. "We will be waiting for you at the main Hall when you are ready."

"Awww, I wanted to help him get ready"

"Lya, he is already a man grown, I think he would prefer to do that himself, don´t you think?" he took his wife by the arm, guiding her out of the room. Once his parents were gone, Jon sighed. What was he going to do?

He looked at his room with inquisitive eyes for the first time. Instead of the coldest, tiniest room of Winterfell, he now had the biggest room he ever seen. And if Sansa´s room looked like a Princess´ to him, this one was rich enough for a king. His wardrobe was bigger than his own room itself, with golden designs and ruby dragons incrusted. The bed he just felt of looked big enough for three people and fluffy like a cloud, with red and black silk sheets. It was also adorned with the most difficult carves he had ever seen. A desk, chair and papers sat on a corner, more lamps around, silk curtains… a bedroom fit for royalty.

He snapped out of it and pulled the wardrobe open, finding more clothes than he could count. Gods, this was like being in Sansa´s closet. Did they think he was a princess? He grabbed the first thing that appeared in his view and put it on. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn´t look so bad. At least the clothes combined. The boy then put on a pair of boots and ran towards the Main Hall… if he could find it.

"I´m here!" he said when he finally found his way.

"Jaeherys, dear, did you get lost?" Lyanna asked, surprised. He hasn´t done something like that since he was five. "Do you need the maester to check on your head?"

"No, muna, I´m fine. I was just… distracted" he answered, sitting down and putting a lemon cake on his plate. He bit it… yumm, it was the most delicious cake he had ever tasted. He was about to serve himself another one when…

"My Prince, a raven from King´s Landing" the cheerfulness was suddenly replaced by worry and tenseness. So much that even tiny Visenya was quiet, trembling in her seat, her violet eyes on her plate. Rhaegar grabbed the letter from the maester with frozen face and read it, gritting his teeth when he finished.

"The King, my father, summons us to King´s Landing" he informed, something that made his children even more tense. His wife looked instead like a soldier getting ready for war. Jon saw their expressions for a few seconds without understanding until he remembered who exactly was Rhaegar´s father. The Mad King was his grandfather! He got frozen, until he heard his father sighed. "Thank you, maester, we will depart tomorrow at first light. Make sure the servants know, so they can prepare the baggage."

"But, your grace, your father…"

"We are having a nameday celebration here, the old madman can wait a few hours" said Rhaegar, smiling at his second son. "I´m not going to subject you to him in your nameday, son. Not after what happened last time."

"Then, can we not be subjected to lessons today, kepa?" dared to ask Jon´s little brother.

"Nice try, Duncan, but no. Lessons are a necessary evil, your grandfather is not. Now finish with your food and prepare for lessons. You have first the maester, then Ser Arthur" Rhaegar then turned to his little daughter, who was stuffing her face. "Visenya, eat as the Septa taught you in King´s Landing, would you?"

"I hate the Septa, I don´t wanna!" woow, he got his very own Arya here.

"I understand you, daughter" and his mother was definitely not Lady Catelyn. She wouldn´t have been so understanding. "But we will have all to make a few sacrifices in the capital to fit in court."

"Meanies"

"Visenya, enough" Lyanna finally put her fist down. The Mad King was a really dangerous man who didn´t love even his children. She wouldn´t put it past him to put his own grandchildren to death because of a triviality either. Or burn them. "Finish eating, we will not talk about this anymore."

"Indeed, dear, indeed" Rhaegar said, putting his hand over his wife´s. Jon put another lemon cake into his mouth, trying to wash down the bitter taste he got from finding out his grandfather was a mad tyrant that could harm even his own family.

The rest of the day went on normal. He went with his brothers to lessons with the maester and then to train with Ser Arthur Dayne. The boy got a it a little bit harder than usual because of the heat and young Ducan being better with a sword than Theon ever was, but he was definitely Ser Arthur´s star pupil, earning a pat in the head by the knight. He was having so much fun that the night arrived so quickly… the next morning too. And sooner than he would have liked, he was grooming himself to see the Mad King.

"Jaeherys" his mother his room with a comb in her hands, the same comb he buried under the weirwoods. "Can you let your mother groom your hair?" he nodded, letting her use the comb on his long hair. "Jon, I… I worry for you with Aerys near. He never hid his dislike for you and Rhaenys" she admitted while fashioning his hair with the tiny braids valyrian classic hairstyle. "You can´t react to his provocations."

"I know"

"No, you don´t. Last time you saw him, you were seven. We managed to keep him away from you for so many years, but it seems we ran out of luck" she said, giving him a stern look. "I just want you to do two things. Stay with Rhaenys all the time and avoid his eyes, okay? And ignore whatever he says about you, me or everyone."

"Muna…"

"I´m serious, Jaeherys" she said, turning him around to look at him in the eyes. "The man is dangerous. If he put his head into something, it´s nearly impossible to stop him. And since Rhaella´s death, no one could stop him. Last time Rhaegar nearly got burned alive and he is his heir" she shuddered at the memory. "I barely could resist seeing him like that, I would die if that happens to you."

"Muna… it´s okay, I´m not going to do anything rash" he said. Years of dealing with Lady Catelyn made him immune to slanders so it would be easy to deal with a bitter old man. But to calm his mother… "I will stand right by Rhaenys side and out of Aerys way."

"And while you do that, please do the same with y your uncle Viserys. He can be just a spoiled brat, but he got his father´s eye, so…"

-In King´s Landing-

"Well, well, who is there?" Jon could have groaned. Just a few minutes in the Red Keep and he already met Theon´s replacement in making his life miserable. Viserys was just as terrible… or worse, because he was actually related to him. "My brother, his whore and his swarm of half breeds."

"Nice to see you again, lekia" Rhaegar greeted his brother as he guided his family to the Throne Room. "Do you happen to know what our dear father wants?"

"You should be more respectful of the King" the younger one said, following them to the Throne Room. The herald announced them, each of their names, and they advanced in a corridor with people at each side. Jon tried to memorise each face, wondering what great lord or lady was he unknowingly meeting now. He passed right in front of a blond beauty he was sure was Cersei Lannister, Robert Baratheon´s queen, and a girl who was her splitting image. The younger blond dedicated him a tiny smile, as if encouraging him. he flushed a bit, but couldn´t think of more, because they arrived in front of the Throne. At once, they all bowed in front of the dirty, dishelmed and crazed old man there.

"Rise" Aerys commanded, his eyes landing on each of his grandchildren with disdain. Jon felt his burning gaze landing hard on him and Rhaenys, harder than on the others. "Here you are. My son, his whore wife and his… children" Jon felt his fists tighten, but he didn´t move. The fire burned in him… but he promised not to attack that bastard, so he won´t. "I thought you would have already gotten rid of the dornish smelling mongrel at least."

"I´m already making some arrangements with Lord Tyrell to betroth her to his heir…"

"A Tyrell! I would propose her at least a Velaryon, as she had the name Targaryen despite being a wanton dornish slut" Rhaenys hand covered his own in an effort to keep him and herself in place. "But perhaps you are right, marrying her to a Velaryon would only contaminate the precious Valyrian blood."

"Father…"

"Took you some time to get here, boy, don´t anger me more!" the man practically screamed. "What are you all doing standing there like dunces?! Court is dismissed, get out of here!" the nobles started to scramble. "You not, Lady Lannister" he stopped the mother daughter pair, landing his lustful eyes on the girl. "I would like to invite you and Lady Joanna to break your fast with my family."

"Your Grace…"

"Father…"

"I´ve said it! Now come!" he grabbed Myrcella by the arm and dragged her away. The girl sent him and Rhaenys an alarmed look, but they couldn´t do anything. And Jon wanted, he wanted so much…

He then discovered that breaking his fast with the Mad King was even more horrible than the introduction. He didn´t know who looked more uncomfortable, if Rhaegar or Cersei, while Lyanna only stared at her dish, not wanting to look at the other woman. The Targaryen children were so ashamed of their grandfather attitude that they didn´t eat a bit. Not even little Vis, sat down next to an icy Daenerys. Myrcella Lannister had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting next to Aerys, who gorged down on food from his own hands while attempting to feed and grope her. From time to time, she sent all the other nobles looks asking for help. She couldn´t be more relieved to leave when the Lannister ladies were allowed to do so.

"Father, you can´t continue doing this things…"

"Isn´t your future step mother a true beauty, boy?" said Aerys while he climbed the stairs to his Throne. Rhaegar sneaked a quick peek at his brother and sister, but they were as surprised as he. "The Lady Joanna will be a gracious queen to me, unlike your mother, my simple and weak little sister…"

"Father" Dany approached, trying to make the lunatic see reason. "The Lady Myrcella…"

"Bah, you two as envious as ever! You can´t stand my happiness!" the king continued, grabbing a cup of wine near the Throne. "What do you think, Viserys, isn´t my future bride lovely?"

"I believe, Father, that my siblings are right in this" the Seven Hells must have frozen over, because even that fool Viserys could see what an awful plan this was and Rhaegar thanked him and the Gods for that. "Remarrying at this age is unwise in…"

"You are envious as well!" Aerys let go of the cup in his hurry to lift himself from his dammed chair. The wine splattered on the floor near him, creating a wet spot. "How could you, my favourite son…"

"Because replacing mother is impossible!" Viserys screamed. Rhaegar put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but the demented prince just shook it off. "And the girl isn´t lovely, she is just a wanton whore who is after your crown! I know because last time I visited Dragonstone, she was all over Rhaegar´s northern mongrel" so that´s why Myrcella was smiling at him. "And her name isn´t Joanna, is Myrcella!"

"You little… if I say it´s Joanna, then it´s… ARGH!" Aerys slipped on his wine that moment, as he walked over the wet spot without being careful. His three children tried to catch him on time along with the Kingsguard, but weren´t quickly enough. The Mad King impaled himself on the Throne´s swords, covering it and the chair in blood.

"For the Old Gods and the New" Lyanna gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. A few seconds later she remembered her children were still there and asked Rhaenys to take her siblings from the room. While he was being ushered out, Jon managed to see Maester Pycelle checking the fallen man´s vitals.

"The King is dead" he announced, a little bit confused.

"Long Live the King and Queen?" answered Jamie Lannister, not knowing what else to do. Jon tried to see more, but Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur joined them in that moment, to take the royal children away from the place of their grandfather´s death.

-The day after-

"Well, at least he smells better than before" commented Rhaenys, wearing her best black dress. Jon nodded, feeling uncomfortable. As a northerner, he was educated in the Old Gods, not the Faith, so being in the Sept of Baelor made him feel like out of the element. And the southern pleasantries… well, at least no one expected him to be very talkative after witnessing his grandfather´s demise.

"Shh, Rhaenys" Lyanna whispered to her, wearing a very similar garment, only that she also used a black veil over her curls. "There could be people hearing."

"And? No one liked him, so as long as uncle Viserys doesn´t hear me…"

"There are still appearances to keep, daughter" Rhaegar said, sighing. He was tired after all the debacle his father´s rather unexpected demise brought, with him having to go to lots of urgent meetings with the small council and other things, but also relieved. As everybody in the Realm. "But don´t worry, soon we are going to get out of here."

"How? We are stuck here now that you are king" Aegon snorted.

"Well, this king wants to change how things have been going on since the Rebellion, so he ordered a Royal Tour" the man smiled, messing Aegon´s hair. "After the coronation, we are all going on a grand trip through the south all the way to Dorne, to visit your uncles" Jon was starting to look depressed. Dorne, great, more heat. He would die in such a warm desert. "The we take a ship back to the Crownlands and from there all the way to the North."

"Really? The North? That´s great!" Visenya said, hugging her father at the same time as Lyanna. Jon also smiled. The North. He was going home again. He was so happy that he the fact that he was going to visit Dorne first doesn´t bother him anymore. He would stand a thousand deserts to see Winterfell again.

And now, how are Jon and Sansa adecuating themselves to their new lives? Take into account that the conditions of the North and Crownlands have changed a lot, mainly because Aerys poor management of the Kingdom after the Rebellion. And as for why Ned is still alive, I will only say that Rhaegar managed to save some of the Rebel Lords. As for Robert, well... the Baratheon went up in flames along with a lot of Stormlands Lords. Anyway, hope you liked it! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

And here we have another little fic of Game of Thrones. Enjoy it!

"I´m starting to get impatient, Griff" Aegon said. They had just gotten out of their last meeting with Magister Illyrio. Connington just sighed, this being a very uncomfortable thing for both of them. "When am I going to meet my little brother?"

"Well…" dammit, why did he have to open his mouth? Aegon had talked about nothing more than that after he told the boy about his brother´s existence. Even more than Daenerys and Viserys, that were his main question points since finding out his true identity until Jon Connington had the great idea to shut him up telling him that he had the thing he most wanted all his childhood: a baby brother. And where? His dear son asked. Well, in Westeros, living with his useless uncle and abusive aunt in a castle named Winterfell.

And how did he knew about his love´s second child? After escaping to Essos with his king, he thought the second child lost after hearing of Lady Lyanna´s death. Now, he never liked the woman, especially because of the affection HIS Silver Prince professed towards her, but the kid was Rhaegar´s and more than worthy of being mourned. Lady Ashara joined him a few, telling him about what really happened with the child and Stark claiming him as his bastard. He immediately got in touch with his few trustworthy agents in Westeros, to keep an eye on the babe as it grew up. It wasn´t even needed to say that the reports were concerning, but he couldn´t do much with the boy in Winterfell.

"I´m worried" he continued, startling the former Hand of the King. "Illyrio told us that his traitorous uncle´s foster father was murdered by his demented wife and of that fat king moving his ass from MY Throne to fetch his icy friend…"

"What are you worried about then? Your brother is going to be okay and will reunite with his true family soon."

"Griff, you know as well as I that Stark won´t leave anything to luck" the king continued. "If he gets named Hand of the King, he will sent Aemon to the Wall without any second thoughts. No, he has to be extracted now."

"Wait until the invasion is ready to be launched" he tried to make the boy see reason, even if he agreed with him. "Then you can send someone to the Wall with a special dispensation to free your brother from…"

"Stark is probably raising him to deny any special dispensation" the silver haired youth frowned. "No, we have to get him before he joins that order and completes his uncle´s plan."

"Aegon…"

"Please, Jon" the boy gave him a look that reminded him so much of his father that he knew he wasn´t going to be able to deny him anything. "I know it´s too much to ask, especially with us preparing to launch an invasion, but… it´s my only sibling. And after what happened to Rhaenys, even if I don´t remember it, I don´t want to lose another. Besides, isn´t the older brother´s job to take care of the younger ones?"

"I suppose" Connington bit his lip. He had already failed to Rhaegar when he failed to get the boy and raise him with his sibling. Failing again would be… "Alright, I suppose I can make contact with some of our men in Winterfell to arrange a kidnapping… extraction" he sighed, then turned serious. "But don´t expect him to react well since the beginning, he still believes he is that traitor´s bastard."

"It´s all I´m asking for" the boy smiled, making up plans in his mind to make his first reunion with his little brother a success. Then another thought crossed her mind. "By the way, when should I rescue Daenerys? I have heard a few things about her future husband and I don´t believe we should get on with this plan."

"Aegon, it´s the best way" the redhead said. "Khal Drogo controls one of the biggest Khalassars in existence. If we launch the invasion with only the Golden Company, we aren´t going to be able to win. With the Dothraki, otherwise…"

"Are you sure they will follow me if I kill their Khal and marry the Khaleessi?"

"Nothing is sure with those people, but I believe so" the man coughed. He still hasn´t told Aegon about the getting rid of Viserys part, but he knew that he wouldn´t agree with something like that. "Anyway, you should focus on the offer you are presenting to Harry Strickland right now. Do you know what you are going to say?"

"Oh, don´t worry about that"

-In Westeros, days later-

"This is a dumpster" Renly said as he advanced with the royal retinue, Loras by his side, trembling. The both of them were accustomed to warmer temperatures of the beautiful Reach or the Stormlands, not the freezing cold of the North, which no amount of warmer clothing seemed to be able to shield them from. "Why does Robert want to come here anyway? There is nothing but… snow."

"It´s really pretty, all the white" the Flower Knight said, throwing a flirtatious look at his lover. "How do you think it will be like to fuck me in this mantle of white?"

"Freezing… or perhaps we could melt the snow" whispered back the raven, smiling slyly at him. Then he moved to sit himself upright, to keep up appearances, to mask his true self, like any other day in his life. They were approaching fast, after all, and he didn´t want to scandalize any northern lords or their icy cunt ladies.

The master of Laws entered along with his royal brother, finding himself in a courtyard full of people. All of the courtyard bowed to his fat sibling, making him feel like yawning. By his side, Loras examined the heir with a critic eye. He was pretty, just… not their type. His eyes then flied to someone who was on the very back, making Renly divert his attention to his internal debate about which Stark his brother was really in love with, Lady Lyanna or simply Eddard, to follow his lover´s eyes. Woow, that was surely a good specimen. What was a beauty like that doing hidden in the North?

"Did you see Robert´s face when he look at the Stark guy? And that embrace?" asked the Baratheon when they were left alone in a room, Loras having offered to help him unpack to dismiss the maids. "He is in love with the guy, I´m sure of it."

"Then you may have more in common with one of your brothers than you believe" the Tyrell answered, sitting down on the bed. "Oh, do you also have something in common with Stannis the lobster? Because I´m dying to know."

"You offend me" Renly was on him in a second, mockingly forcing the other down on the bed, then licking his neck. "I have more taste in everything than both of my brothers together. Specially in lovers" he kissed his neck. "Tasty"

"Of course" the other put his legs around his waist. Normally Renly wanted to start their lovemaking with a blowjob, but right now he seemed to be eager to be inside of him. And Loras wanted it so bad… "How about the religiosity? You like to "pray" a lot."

"Stannis prays? He hasn´t entered a sept since he was eleven" they kissed. "I will show you pray."

The act began then, the boys losing the track of time until they were sated. After their final climax, Renly laid down against the headboard with Loras on his chest, making circles with a finger on his chest. He should shave those hairs, they were ruining the beautifully milky white skin of his lover. Then he remembered the feast the Starks were throwing… it was dangerous to stay like this more time. If someone managed to surprise them both naked on bed… Loras got up, dressing up really quickly and picking some clothes for Renly to wear during the banquet.

"Why the rush? We still have a good hour or more before having to go down"

"But someone can come up to "wake you up" before the feast" he rolled his eyes, before putting a playful face again. "Do you think your brother has already finished fucking that icy cunt of his friend?"

"Why do you ask? Are you interested?"

"In that stuck up prick? Yuck" the Tyrell made an expression of utter disgust. "No, I was talking about the pretty guy we saw before. Don´t you remember?" Renly put on a thoughtful face. It wouldn´t be the first time they invited another man to their bed, after all a relationship as lasting as theirs needed some spice from time to time, but they have to suit both of their tastes. "What do you think?"

"Wouldn´t be bad" he licked his lips. The boy surely suited both of their tastes, so… why not? "Do you know who he is?"

"No" Loras said, walking to the door with a movement of his hips. "But I plan to find out"

The raven nodded, watching his lover exit from the room. He then dressed himself in the attire the Flower Knight picked out for him, making sure to be presentable for the feast the Starks were having in his brother´s honour. He watched himself in the mirror after finishing straightening up his clothes, perfect. He looked even more dashing in Baratheon colours in the middle of dull Winterfell than in the Capital, with all the protocol and ceremony. Just as he imagined, Loras had an impeccable taste.

"My Lord?" a maid knocked on his door in that moment. "The king and queen are about to make their entrance. Please, accompany me to the Great Hall."

"Of course" the man answered, opening the door and flashing the maid his most dashing smile. She melted, giggling like an idiot before guiding the man to the Great Hall. Just in time to see Robert enter with Lady Stark by his arm. Behind him, his platonic love did the same with Cersei, who looked everything but pleased. Renly shook his head, when was his goodsister going to learn? She needed to lower her ego a bit.

"Hello, what did I miss?" asked Loras, suddenly appearing near him. The knight wanted to put his arms around his lover and kiss him senseless, but they couldn´t do something like that in public. It was a social suicide. "Did you find something interesting?"

"Not much" admitted Renly. "It´s a very boring place, the North" he frowned. "Not like your home. Do you remember all the walks we had through the rose gardens of your father´s castle? Or our galloping down the Roseroad? Those are good. Here instead we have dirty northmen and snow." The raven huffed. "Do you know Robert wants to hunt tomorrow? So like him…"

"Snow can be pretty" said Loras, grabbing a goblet.

"Yes? When…" suddenly, a voice interrupted their conversation. It was the young man from before, the one that caught their attention in the courtyard. He was screaming at a man all in black clearly related to the Starks, perhaps that night´s watchman brother of Ned´s, that he was ready to take the vows, that he wanted to go to the Wall. Around the tables, conversations about young Jon Snow bloomed, informing the lovers who their new interest one. "Pretty indeed."

"Very much" the Tyrell followed the boy´s retreating form until he exited the Great Hall. Then he added "Poor thing, he is convinced that the Wall is such an honourable call… he is clearly deluded"

"Yes…" this left Renly thinking. Perhaps he could do something for him. Jon Snow wanted to go to the Wall, yes, but they all knew that it was not the best place for him. Nor for any bastard of a rebel lord. Humm, yes, he would have more time to exact his charm if he did just that. After all, he was the brother of the king.

The next day, Renly went to have breakfast with Robert, getting surprised to see Stark there. Shouldn´t the man be with his family? He sat down next to his brother, trying to ignore the two old friends getting reacquired with each other. Or at least he did until the Lord of Winterfell mentioned sending his bastard to the Wall. Such a pretty boy surrounded by killers and rapers… that couldn´t end good.

"So, for Catelyn´s sake, I´m now sending Jon to…"

"Why would you send a boy to the Wall? That´s no place for a green boy. Bring him to King´s Landing if your wife won´t have him without you in here" suggested Renly. "Loras is a knight, one of the best in the capital, I´m sure he will accept a such a talented squire." He then turned to his brother. "What do you think, Robert? Do you want your best friend´s child freezing his bollocks off in the Wall?"

"He is right, Ned" the king said, making a shiver run down the Warden of the North´s spine. King´s Landing was dangerous for Jon, too many people knew his biological father in that place. If someone noticed the likeness… but at the same time… "Accept Renly´s offer, his flowery knight is a prancing fool, but he is good with the lance. And the Imp says your lad is pretty talented."

"What does Lord Tyrion know about swordplay?" asked Eddard, trying to make both men see reason. "Besides, Jon is a bastard. Were it one of my trueborn sons, I would accept in a heartbeat, but both Ser Loras and my wife would be very offended of…"

"Nonsense! I already talked to Loras and he says it´s okay" the younger stag continued, mentally licking his lips at the mental image of both his lover and the pretty bastard entwined in a bed of roses, ready for him. "And the final decision is yours, not your wife´s. And she should be grateful enough you are taking the boy far away from her, probably even to the Reach, if Loras returns home with him." he looked at Robert, who also look deep in thoughts and he knew he had won. "Well?"

"Your Grace…"

"Take the boy to King´s Landing, Ned" the man finally ordered, making the Lord of Winterfell grunt in defeat. "The Wall is no place for green boys. If the lad wants to join in a few years, let him, but right now, make a knight out of him. Who knows, perhaps that live suits him."

"I… yes, your grace" finally answered Ned, retiring from the room. How was he going to explain to Catelyn that he was taking Jon with him to the capital? Or worse, how was he going to hide the son of Rhaegar Targaryen in a city full of people who knew the man? This was definitely not his day!

-Months later-

"It isn´t the Hand´s tourney if the Hand doesn´t want anything to do with it" explained Lord Stark tiredly. Jon nodded, sitting next to Arya in the stands. Despite being a squire, he wasn´t going to participate in the tourney. His father forbid him from doing so on horseback and Loras gave him the day off, so he was on the stands with his sisters and Septa Mordane. He blushed when his knight gave a rose to his sister, not missing the wink the man gave him. A wink that made him uneasy.

Since before arriving to King´s Landing, he started to feel uncomfortable in the presence of Loras and Renly, specially because of the commentaries they made directed towards him. if he didn´t know better, he would think both men were trying to get him into their beds. But that couldn´t be, he was a man, right? A little chat between Littlefinger and Renly distracted him from his thoughts, making him stare at both men with a strange look. What was Baelish implying with that "having"? He didn´t understand. It confused him so much that he didn´t notice another person staring at him.

"I don´t like it, Griff" Rolly said to his charge, helping him to put the armour on place. "I know you want to know your brother, but entering a tourney hosted by the Usurper…"

"He won´t find out" he smiled with a frightening expression. "See the giant there?" he signalled out of his tent, right where the Mountain´s camp was. "He killed my mother and, according to the historians, me. That´s why it´s safe, there is no way they will recognize me" he put on the gauntlet, nearly finishing with his preparations. "Tell me, did you finish my special surprise?"

"Yes, but I don´t know why…"

"Then just sit back and watch the show, Duck. I will surprise you"

Much to the Kingsguard surprise and pride, the boy king rode very well, unhorsing opponent after opponent. His technique could improve a little and his ridding wasn´t the best, but he was quick as a lightning and cunning to the top, quickly finding out his enemy´s weak spot and managing to unhorse them without much effort. Like the viper the Lannisters usually associate with House Martell.

"You are doing very well, lad" he complimented his pupil after he managed to classify for the finals. He handed his helmet to Duck, ready to relax for a bit before facing the…

BANG!

A commotion made him fell from his chair, the Kingsguard pulling his sword out. After making sure there was no danger in sight, they went to the yard to see and found the Hound and the Mountain battling on the arena while a disturbed Flower Knight tried to scramble out of their way. Robert screamed at them to stop at the top of his lungs, something that only the dog obeyed at first. Fortunately for the younger Clegane, his brother got his senses back before finishing the disfigurement he started years ago.

"You saved my life" Loras Tyrell announced, making Sandor the winner of the match in his place. Aegon smiled. It was not the Clegane he wanted to murder, but right now everything worked for him. At least to some extent. Besides, they said vengeance was a dish best served cold.

"My King…"

"Easy, Ser Rolly" the boy said, taking his shield. "I´m not murdering anyone… yet"

The king rode into the arena, ready to face the newly appointed semi-finalist. He had him studied already, his technique was lower than the average, but his brutal strength made it up for that. If he got caught by that man in the wrong place… they rode against each other. In the first round, Aegon´s theories were confirmed. In the second, he aimed his lance at a weak spot he saw on his shoulder and…

BANG! The Hound made almost as much sound as his brother when he felt from the horse, making the spectators laugh. Sansa frowned and felt down back into her chair, frowning because the gallant Ser Loras wouldn´t crown her Queen of Love and Beauty anymore. The mystery knight of the Red Shield, as Aegon have been posing, made a victor´s ride around the arena, stopping by the royal box. He didn´t bow to any of them, something that seemed to piss Queen Cersei off, even if the ends of his blue hair were visible to them. His knight then gave him the flower crown of the Queen of Love and Beauty, which he shook in front of the Usurper´s face. He gasped when he saw the blue winter roses, so similar to the ones Lyanna wore in Harrenhal

"You…" before he could say anything, the knight rode off in the direction of the Starks. Sansa recovered her smile. Maybe this stranger have noticed her beauty and grace and, enamoured with it, was going to bestow the crown upon her head. By her side, Arya made as if she was vomiting, while Jon smiled for his sister, happy that her dreams were becoming true.

If only…

Around him, everybody froze as the crown landed on his lap, as for the first time in the Seven Kingdoms a male bestow that on another male in such a public place. The man said some words in an unknown language and galloped away before Robert can snap out of his trance and send the Goldcloaks after him.

"Are you alright?" Rolly asked when the boy and him finally stopped running. Aegon was smiling like an idiot. It was just that… he finally met his brother! And called him lekia! "Do you realise that you probably put the eyes of all the Baratheon clan on him with that little stunt? And in the worst way possible, if that look on Renly Baratheon´s face is something to get by."

"Easy, he will take care of himself"

"And you realise that Griff is going to know about this?" the boy king gulped that second, palling beyond believe. Connington was not going to be happy about this. And when he was not happy, he tended to scream. A lot. At Aegon. "Yes, I thought so."

"Shit"

From a nearby place, a worried Bloodraven looked at them. How was this going to end? Maybe he should keep an eye on Aemon, just to be sure he was alright. After all, the last time a Baratheon got obsessed with a Stark, there was a war. And with Eddard panicking about Robert noticing the likeness between Lyanna and her son, it became entirely his responsibility to watch over the child. He just prayed that Stark wasn´t about to do what he feared he was about to do.

-Some time later-

Jon was desperately trying to get to his sisters, to get them out of the city before the Lannisters that were acting strange got to them, but he was intercepted by Ser Loras Tyrell. He tried to shake the knight away from him, but the man wasn´t hearing anything. The young bastard then tried to escape, but Renly Baratheon appeared to block his way, along with some other men. Before he could know it, he was being kidnapped and taken as a prisoner to Highgarden, where Renly was crowned King by the Tyrells.

"I hope you don´t take us bad, lad" Lady Olenna said one day, when she finally granted him a bit of her time. "But we can´t let you go. You are our key to the North right now and, thanks to my son´s last stunt, so does King Renly" she rolled her eyes. "He and Loras are also pretty interested."

"I am only a low bastard" he answered, not believing what she said. Not the part of the couple wanting him in their bed, because he was certain of it now, not matter how innocent he was. He just don´t know how to react to the news of being a key to the North. No one cared for him enough to…

"Apparently, you are much more than that or your brother wouldn´t have demanded you back from the Lannisters" the woman continued, pouring herself some wine. "And Lord Eddard was very worried about your safety too, that I could see. More than any Lord about his bastard by blow" the woman scanned him with her eyes, trying to find something special about him. he shook her head when she noticed nothing. "Anyway, you are going to be the recipient of our hospitality for longer. Hope you find Highgarden enjoyable, Lord Snow."

"I don´t doubt it, milady" he answered, mentally scolding Robb for putting him on the same level as Arya and Sansa. Seriously, what was he thinking? He should be concentrated on the girls! He didn´t matter, they did! The boy was still pondering about his brother´s motivations to ask him back when Ser Loras entered the room.

"Grandmama! What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Margaery get ready for her wedding" the man said, not taking his eyes off the pretty boy in the room. A pretty boy that was starting to get really uncomfortable with the attention.

"I was about to do that, my dear" the widow talked, walking towards the door. "And please, sweetheart, try not to make our guest feel uncomfortable again. You will gain Renly no points if you returned Lord Stark a dishonoured brother."

"I would never dare" the man smiled at his grandmother, who didn´t believe him for a moment. Anyway, her granddaughter was more important than a bastard boy, so she left them alone. Jon took a step back when the knight moved towards him. "When are you going to accept our proposition? It would be best if you do."

"I will take my chances, Ser Loras" Jon took another step back, trying to block him.

"Suit yourself" the man staid in his place, where he grabbed an apple from a nearby tray the boy hasn´t touched. "Anyway, hope that you are ready to travel, because after this you are accompanying us in a little trip to the Stormlands, where Renly´s armies are waiting for us. Hopefully, your brother´s emissaries will find us there and negotiate for your release… but not before you give us something we want."

"Your Grandmother said don't touch me and I won´t give myself willingly."

"As I said, suit yourself" he turned around. "Your brother´s emissaries better be more understanding, because otherwise you are not leaving us pretty soon."

"They will be"

-Time skip-

"Lady Catelyn" Jon bowed, groaning inside. Of all the people who Robb could send to negotiate with Renly, he sent the only person who would never want to release him. the woman simply looked at him with disdain, accusing him with her eyes. The bastard lowered his gaze, practically hearing her thoughts. She believed that he wanted to escape without his sisters, that he left them intentionally there, abandoning them in Lannister hands. What a cowardly bastard would do, no? Well, she was wrong, but he had no way to probe it. Not with his hands tied behind his back to a rod.

"Keep your words to yourself, bastard" the woman said, turning around. When she heard that Renly had a Stark hostage, she had hoped for Sansa or Arya, but that boy… still, she had a mission and needed to accomplish it, no matter what. Recovering the bastard was not part of it, so…

Jon watched her leave, knowing he was not going to get out of there if Lady Catelyn was doing the negotiation. Ser Wyllis Manderly gave him a look of pity before leaving with his lady. All the Lords in the North were conscious of the opinion she had of her husband´s bastard, so they didn't give him much chances. He followed her until she attended Kings Renly and Stannnis little chat, returning to the camp looking disturbed. There was not even to say that there were going to be problems. Something he confirmed when the riot a few hours later began.

"We have to leave right now!" the Lady ordered, entering the tent they were using in a rush, followed by a giant blond woman. "King Renly has just been murdered, I think on his brother´s orders… but I was there and I fear that…"

"What about young Jon? Are we going to…?"

"Forget the bastard, he is not important. We leave immediately" Catelyn ordered, happy to get rid of the boy. Her knight felt a little bit of regret, but obeyed. She was, after all, their Lady, and the lad just a baseborn child.

If only…

"My Prince" a knight in Connington heraldry saluted Jon, who looked at him as if he were crazy. He was one of the few selected ones the true Lord of Griffin´s Roost, Jon Connington, trusts. After all, he remained loyal despite the change of leadership and spy on them for Aegon despite the danger. And now he had the most important mission, a true honour: Recuing a Prince. The man continued despite the confused look on the lad´s face, untying the boy from his post. "We need to leave while it´s dark and there is still confusion because of the murder."

"Murder? Who was murdered? What happened?" asked Jon, not liking being grabbed and pushed somewhere. He meant, he was glad that he was being rescued after all, but he doubted this man was going to take him to Robb.

"You will understand soon, but we have to go now…"

"I´m not going anywhere with you until you tell me exactly what it´s going on here" the Connington knight wanted to groan. This boy was so difficult…

"I´m sorry, my Prince" he knocked the boy out, lifting him in his arms to take him to the ship. They had, after all, a long road to Essos. Long enough to explain the situation before they met the Lord and King.

Near them, Bloodraven raised an eyebrow. This was not what he has planned but the child was not harmed and the tragedies in his life would still guide him in the correct direction, the Battle for Dawn. Or at least he hoped so, because Aegon already had creeped him out handing him a floral crown in public and he looked too much like Rhaegar despite the colouring to stir old loves in Connington´s heart. He really hoped not.

What do you think? And don´t worry, Aegon is not in love with Jon. He only pulled that stunt to make Ned sweat a little and Robert angry. He didn´t count on Renly putting an eye on his brother. And the kidnapping at the last part... well, Connington was planing to get Jon on their side, but with Aegon´s and Renly´s stunts, he had to take drastic meassures in place of the slow approach he was planning to take. Well, better luck next time, no? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I´m stil alive! Anyone else tired of being confined at home?

"What do you see?" Stannis asked the red woman, who stared at her fires. The great battle for King´s Landing was lost, but they still have some hope to crown. And that hope came with dragons, the dragons Melisandre said he would bring to life from stone. The Red Woman peeked into her fires once more, trying to extract something from the visions her God sent her way… nothing. Nothing more than snow failing from the sky over a white direwolf, who howled once, twice and then… a dragon emerged.

"It´s a little bit confusing" the priestess said after explaining her vision to the attending lords. Most of them were believer in the Faith of R´hllor, but some, like Ser Davos, were only there because Stannis believed in her prophecies. They were sceptics at most, vocally showing it when her god didn´t gave her enough to work with.

"I need answers, not riddles" king Stannis was also starting to get impatient with her, no matter that she helped him getting rid of his brother. Selyse tried to calm him down, grabbing his arm, but he shook her off. "If the Lord of Light doesn´t have anything else I can work with…"

"The Lord works in mysterious ways" Melisandre objected, trying to gain some time to analyse the message. Perhaps there was something she was not seeing. Or someone. The visions could always point her to someone. Maybe a person that was going to help returning the dragons to this world. "But there is one true, your Grace, you must leave King´s Landing for latter and conquer the North."

"The North?!" Axel Florent asked, with disbelieve in his voice. "Your Grace, don´t tell me you are going to hear that counsel. The North is unconquerable, too wild for us southerners to take. And Winter is coming, like the Starks like to say" the man shivered. "if it catches us there, our army won´t be able to stand…"

"The Wall is a good place to launch an invasion" the priestess continued, having seen the place in one of her latest visions. "I have seen that…"

"The Others are moving" Stannis rolled his eyes, not fully believing in the ice monster the red priestess warned them about, but he couldn´t disprove her either, so for now they were placed second in his list of priorities. "I don´t see why we should go to the Wall. Right now, even if we have not enough men to attack King´s Landing, to lose our position before defeating the Young Wolf…"

"Attacking his lands would make the boy do something rash that might cost him his life" another of the knights pointed out, a Florent one again. And an ardent follower of the Lord of the Light. "Besides, I have been thinking about the riddle Lady Melisandre offered us and… something has come to my mind."

"Speak then, Ser"

"I heard before that Lord Stark gifted his children with direwolfs shortly before King Robert went to Winterfell" the man continued, making everybody around him whisper. "Your Grace, it was also said that Lord Eddard sent his bastard son, the one that received the albino wolf of the pack, to the Wall at the insistence of his wife. I think the Lady´s visions are leading us to that same boy."

"Could be" Melisandre said, wondering if her Lord was guiding her to that specific boy and why. Not that it really mattered, because her god has already told her his will and she will obey. "The Starks… are they a royal family? Or were they?"

"Robb Stark is an imposter King…"

"My dear, Lady Melisandre is talking about before the conquest" Selyse intervened quickly, before her husband could get angry with the priestess. "And to answer your question, milady, yes, before the Targaryens came and formed the Seven Kingdoms, they were one of the oldest royal families in Westeros. Ruled over the North for thousands of years before kneeling to the dragons."

"Hummmm… a boy of no importance with royal blood in his veins. And very old, powerful blood" the red woman was suddenly understanding her Lord´s will. There was power in King´s Blood, power enough to bring the dragons from stone, especially if it was old enough. Like this Bastard of Winterfell´s. Yes, now she understood. He was the sacrifice to be made to give her Lord´s chosen his mount. As if on a que, the doors to the chamber opened, revealing men carrying a chest.

"My King" a Stormlander bowed. "We recovered this from Driftmark before the Lannister army took it" he opened the chest, revealing four round, scaly objects that left the whole room speechless. "Dragon eggs. Left by Prince Jacaerys Velaryon, firstborn of Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen, in their safeguard."

"Princess Rhaenyra" corrected Stannis, while Melisandre kneeled in front of the stones. The woman extended a hand as if to touch the eggs, only to retract it. This… this must be a sign. A sign that she was on the right path. She looked at her king, who was grounding his teeth and chastising the knight. "Call people by their right titles…"

"Ser…" she turned to the Florent knight that talked before, smiling sweetly at him. "Do you happen to know the name of the bastard you mentioned before?"

"I don´t know…"

"I do" someone else said. It was a particular Stormlord that escaped with Renly from King´s Landing, so he had been in court enough time to hear about the boy. "King Robert never stopped mentioning in feasts that he was named in honour of Jon Arryn" everybody looked at him as if they didn´t get him. "Jon Snow"

"Jon Snow, eh?" Melisandre said, already thinking about the victory of the Prince that was promised. Then she didn´t know how mistaken she was.

Anyway, she followed with her plans to meet and burn the bastard boy. Convincing Stannis to leave King´s Landing for later and take off to the Wall wasn´t as difficult as she thought it would be. The man got to the conclusion that the North was a strategic point on his own and decided to try take it, taking advantage of the Northern Lord´s isolation from their castles. Besides, if he could convince the Watch or the Savages to join him, he could amass enough strength to attempt conquering King´s Landing again. And if Jon Snow accepted his offer to be legitimized, he could also have the Northern Lords… once he has dealt with the Young Wolf.

But things never worked in the way they should. When he arrived, the Free Folk were preparing an invasion and Jon Snow in a cell, accused of treason. Stannis visited him there before his trial, refusing to accept defeat, but was refused by the boy, who angrily stated that Winterfell was the Stark´s. Melisandre also tempted him, receiving a similar answer. She gave up really quickly, something that surprised him. Normally she was a little bit more persistent than that.

Anyway, back to the trial, Ser Alliser had just declared the Bastard of Winterfell guilty of treason and condemned him to death. To death by hang…

"Excuse me, master of arms" the red priestess intervened in that moment, quickly gaining the attention of all the brothers of the Night´s Watch. Many of them looked at her with hungry eyes, others with annoyance, but no Thorne. He became angry at her interruption. "But, if King Stannis is going to give you his help with the wildlings, you should also give him something to help his campaign."

"The Night´s Watch doesn´t mingle with affairs of the…"

"Oh, no, I´m not suggesting you should" the lady said, still with a smile. "But if you were to execute the prisoner in a way that would serve our king..."

"What do you suggest then, milady?" asked the knight, suddenly more in tone with the priestess. Jon Snow was looking around in a panic, not knowing what to say. He hasn´t done anything wrong. The Half-Hand gave him a mission and he accomplished it, returning to the Wall with critical information, why was he being judged as a traitor?

"He is blood of kings and there is power in that. Enough to serve our King… as a sacrifice to the one true god" Melisandre sent him a look full of intention. "Burning him"

"Sounds good to me, who is with me?!" many raised their hands, if only to have a chance with the red woman. Jon couldn´t believe it. This was supposed to be an honourable call, not an order full of backstabbers willing to burn alive someone to flirt with a woman. He should have listened to Tyrion and back out when he could!

But it was too late now. The godswood beyond the Wall was chopped to build a pyre in the middle of the courtyard, one where Melisandre put the dragon eggs the knights stole from the Velaryons. Finally, in the afternoon, Jon was taken from his cell and guided to the place. The young bastard looked at it, but refused to flinch or show fear. He will face this execution like a man, even if he didn´t deserve it.

"My name is Jon Snow, I was a man of the Night´s Watch…" he said his own funeral prayer while he was tied up to the pyre, knowing that none other than his friends would said it for him. Perhaps Ser Davos too, only because he felt pity for him. "And now my Watch is over"

"Lord of Light!" Melisandre started to chant, calling for R´hollor to bring the dragons back to the world for his chosen one and bring him victory. The knights in Stannis service repeated her prayers, all of them but Ser Davos, who didn´t approve of this. "For the Night is dark and full of Terrors!"

"The Night is dark and full of terror!" the fire was light and the wood start to burn. The priestess watched as it grew and engulfed the boy, who refused to show any sign of weakness. The red woman continued looking, sure that the dragons would emerge any second. She was about to get frustrated when suddenly the fire roared, throwing her back. Phantoms started to appear around the pyre where the bastard was burning… not burning.

"Prince Rhaegar?" asked Ser Alliser to one of them.

"My son" this one said to the boy on the fire, who was not uttering a single word. "My poor, poor boy"

"No… NOOOOOOOO!" the knight started to scream when he realised he had just helped to kill one of the last scions of House Targaryen, then jumped forward to try and pry the boy from his post. Stannis unsheathed his sword, knowing that Targaryens were famous for being fireproof. If Jon Snow tried to attack, he was going to be ready. Janos Slynt and his pal also moved forward. Just in time to be obliterated when the pyre seemed to explode. Melisandre barely escaped, just to see her king being reduced to a burning body. Her eyes widened when she saw him, only for it to open even more when she saw the eggs opening, dragons emerging.

And she realised her error. Jon Snow wasn´t the sacrifice, Stannis was. The boy she just burned… was the Prince that was Promised. She has to save him. The woman immediately moved forward, praying to R´hollor that it wasn´t too late.

Meanwhile, Jon Snow didn´t realise what was happening around him. No, he couldn´t even keep his grasp on realty because his head… oh, his head! It hurt! And there were so many voices screaming inside of it! Who was he again? Which of them was he? The Blessed? The Cruel? The Conqueror? The Unworthy? The Unlikely? The Good? The Conciliator? Aegon? Egg? Brightflame? Aerion? Daeron? Aemon? Who, who, who? WHO?!

The dragons felt uneasy at their father´s madness and, unconsciously, used their magic to escape from that place, along with him, leaving behind an empty pyre. Melisandre watched in astonishment the pole her Prince used to be tied to, now empty. Where had he gone to? She had to find him…

-Time later-

"There has to be a way…" Robb rubbed his temples. He had never felt a worse headache than now, when he had to deal with the stupidities of his uncle Edmure and Walder Frey´s demands of a new bridegroom for his daughter, all after trying to find a way to recover the North from the Ironborn, which forced him to deal with Theon´s betrayal! And, on top of that, he received the news that he was possibly the last Stark alive, with concerning rumours coming from the North about Stannis burning Jon alive as an offering for his Red God.

"Robb" Catelyn entered her son´s tent now, worried that he had not slept since the last bit of news came from the North. While she never liked the bastard, she also didn´t wish him such a gruesome death. No one deserved that. And she suffered because of her son´s pain for the boy´s death. "Talisa told me you haven´t slept for three whole days"

"I have to concentrate, mother" the boy said, trying to block his thoughts. Because if he went to sleep, then he would lose this ability and the nightmares will come back. Dreams about Jon burning, Bran and Rickon dead in Winterfell, Sansa and Arya… "I need to plan this out"

"You can´t keep this on, sweetheart" the woman continued, embracing him. "I know we suffered horrible loses lately, terrible ones that scared your soul, but, my son, working yourself into exhaustion is not going to help you. Please, go rest…"

"I can´t, mother" he pushed her away, trying to concentrate, but failing, as his vision blurred. "It´s just that…" the boy sighed, turning to her. "I sent Theon to the Iron Islands. That Bran and Rickon are dead is my fault. And Jon… I never worried about him, thinking he was safe just because he was in the Watch" he shook his head. "They are dead because of me."

"Of course not, my son" the Tully mentally cursed the Greyjoy and Stannis for causing her boy this pain. "It´s Theon and Stannis who deserve such a title" she lifted his head. "Don´t torture yourself over that" the woman caressed him like when he was little, trying to soothe his hurts. It would have worked better if she hadn´t betrayed him by freeing the Kingslayer, something he couldn´t forget. Or forgive. "Go to your wife, eat and sleep. You will need your strength for the battle."

"I can´t…"

"Your Grace!" a soldier suddenly entered the command tent. "We caught a spy near the entrance!"

"What?" two other soldiers dragged a limp figure, who was mumbling under his or her breath despite the perilous situation it was in. Robb scrunched up his nose when the stench it reeked got to his nostrils. "We caught him in the back of the camp, stalking a provisions wagon. We questioned it, but he refused to answer" the leader of the group advanced. "Should we execute him."

"Not before I interrogate him" the King on the North answered, feeling like massaging his temples. He took in the man again, who continued mumbling incomprehensible words and playing with his hands. "This looks more like a beggar than a spy to me. Or a madman, in it´s case" he shook his head. "And you? What do you have to say in your stead? Are you a spy or a beggar?"

"Se skori ñuha lēkia gūrotan ñuha dāria hae ābrazȳrys, nyke limatan tears hen remorse, kesrio syt īles daor worthy hen gūrotrir īles given, yn nyke gōntan daorun naejot spare zirȳla bona vējes…" the man continued, his eyes fixed on the floor, his long shaggy hair dragged on the dirt.

"The King is asking you a question" one of the men rudely yanked the stranger´s hair, lifting his face for the King to see. Robb was about to scold the soldier for his rudeness towards the prisoner, but he was stopped when he saw the beggar´s face. The first thing he noticed was that his eyes looked absent, gone from this world. This man was clearly a mad. And then… he froze. "Your Grace? What is it? Do you want us to take him away?"

"Jon?" he dared to hope, pushing the soldiers away. He kneeled by the other´s side, lifting his face again, more gently, to see him better. And yes, it was definitely Jon Snow, despite all the grime and mud from his torn clothes. "Jon, brother, do you recognize me? I´m Robb" he continued trying to call him back to the real world, sounding more and more desperate by each failed attempt, while his mother stood by his side, her face frozen in a scowl so deep it looked permanent. Finally, he had to admit that he couldn´t recover his last brother with his strength only and listed himself. "Call Talisa to me, NOW!"

The soldiers ran away, not wanting to be in the angry king´s way after mistreating his brother in front of him. For his part, Robb grabbed a dagger and started to cut strands of hair, feeling pain on the inside. Jon has always been very much in love with his pretty hair, so it was painful to look it´s neglected state. As if it was another proof that his brother was not there anymore. The Queen arrived shortly after and immediately began to assess the damage, her husband talking small nonsenses to his mentally addled sibling, hoping to bring him back. Lady Catelyn, for her part, only glared at the boy, sure that he was lying.

"Well… I don´t know what to do" Talisa finally said, sighing. After bathing, shaving and cutting her patient´s hair he looked more like the Jon Snow her husband described from their childhood in Winterfell, but the boy that had once been there was gone, eradicated by whatever sickness was addling his mind. "I have heard about potions and herbs that help in this cases, but…"

"Talisa, please, be clear. Is there something to do for him?"

"I don't know" she bit her lip, distraught at her love´s pain. "His mind seemed to be somewhere else. I have heard of ceremonies in the Temples of R´hollor that can cause some temporary leave of senses, but this… never" she shook her head. "Whatever that red priestess did to him was worse than dead itself."

"Gods" Robb walked off, suddenly finding himself in the need to kill something. All his family seemed to be falling in front of him and he was incapable to save them. Sansa and Arya were lost to the Lannisters, Bran and Rickon to the Stranger and now Jon to his madness… was he doomed to be the last Stark standing? It certainly seemed so.

Meanwhile, Catelyn approached the bastard. She felt pity for him a few hours ago, but not now. Not when she had the living proof of her husband´s infidelity right before her eyes again, laughing at everybody´s expenses. And what a good actor he has become. He cheated everybody around him, but not her. She didn´t believe his madness act for a second, it was surely a ruse to steal the crown from Robb. Yes, that should be it, the boy must have allied with the Lannisters to betray them and now he was here, waiting for his chance.

"Cut your act" she ordered, but he continued to talk in low voice. Talisa tried to stop her, but Catelyn raised a hand, stopping her. "I said cut the crap! No one is believing your ruse, you can stop faking now!"

"Lady Stark…"

"I said you can stop now!" she grabbed the boy by his shirt, bringing him closer to her face.

"Pōntoma Zālaza" he said simply, then started to laugh as… well, mad.

"What?"

"I… I believe it´s High Valyrian" the Queen finally talked again, staring at her good brother in surprise. So that´s why the nonsense that came from his mouth was so familiar: he was talking in High Valyrian, a common tongue in Volantis! "Qilōni gaomagon jaelā naejot zālagon? sia ao zālagon?"

"Pōntoma Zālaza" he continued doing that, screaming and laughing as if it was a joke, then stopping and started to talk in a completely different voice, while starting to draw a map on the ground. "Daorys gīmigon ñuha tunnels hae nyke, daorys. Nyke ossēntan pōntoma sīr īlis ñuhon syt mirre jēda. Mēre iksis ilagon isse se vaults, skoriot īlva mounts ēdrugon, waiting syt pōja jēda naejot wake. another gō ñuha father´s statue, hen skoriot kostan rȳbagon tolvie single udir ñuha vali ivestragon…"

"What… What the hell is he saying?"

"Something about secret passages and statues and a keep… The Red Keep" Catelyn frowned. That map… was Maegor´s tunnels in the Red Keep? If this information was accurate, then they could rescue Sansa and Arya, but… since when did the bastard know them?

-Some time later-

Catelyn was quietly sipping her wine while her son tried to feed his bastard brother a piece of cake. She personally considered it a waste of time, just as Jon Snow´s presence in her brother´s wedding was, but Robb insisted in bringing him. To let him breathe some fresh air, that it was going to sit him well, said the boy, hopeful. She scoffed, but allowed it. After all, there was nothing anyone could do about madness.

Yes, you heard her well, madness. After a few months of evaluating the boy herself, asking her uncle and Riverrun´s master to evaluate him and much convincing, she finally was forced to admit that Jon Snow actually suffered madness and was not acting. The septon of Riverrun also had a role in making her accept that, because he remembered him that bastards were not only tricksters, but cursed too, so it was understandable that something horrible befall them. She accepted the diagnostic then and proceed to convince Robb to end the boy´s suffering or send him to a motherhouse, but he refused. It lead to an argument that ended with her boy screaming at her that Jon could not have the name, but he was a Stark and deserved to live in Winterfell. Really, she didn´t know what he was thinking. The bastard now needed continued care and Robb couldn´t take care of him and wage a war at the same time. Hell, he couldn´t even serve as his heir, as he first intended. No Lord would accept a madman as Heir to a King.

"Come on, eat a little" Robb continued while Jon mumbled in High Valyrian. Talisa was at his side, cutting his meal so he could eat something, ignoring the Frey approaching her from behind. This one smiled, pulling out the knife to murder her… but Jon Snow grabbed her suddenly and threw her out of danger, knocking Lothar off his feet.

"Nāpāstre!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and Catelyn didn´t need a translation to know what it meant.

"Treason!" she echoed him, managing to give the Northern lords barely enough time to take cover before the archers rained arrows on them. Robb dragged Jon to safety with one hand and Lothar with the other, as a hostage, putting a dagger to his throat to threaten his brothers and father. Catelyn took Aegon Frey, the simpleton, and did the same. She glared at the Lord, but contained her fury. Talisa and her grandson were okay, she could see that. Only for that, she was able to do so and start a negotiation with the lord.

Oblivious to the heated exchange, Jon Snow sung in High Valyrian:

"Ñuha dōna sīmontan hen perzys

ñuha dōna sīmontan hen suvion

ao qilōni peek rȳ se courtains hen jēda

arlinnon ñuha vējes, sīmonagon ñuha lentor

urnēptre nyke se truth hen perzys

vējes īlon ūndegon, vējes īlon kessa escape

ñuha sīmontan hen perzys se suvion

māzigon rȳ iā strange tegun, umbagon pyrys tolī

se conquer, reconquer isse se mōris"

The voices inside of him were now sounding as one, demanding the death of the traitorous Lord Frey and his brood. Lucid more now than in weeks, Jon Snow dodged the tables that protected the Stark bannermen before Robb could catch him and called.

The Freys didn´t put attention at first, willing to shot him down any second, but something changed. Four winged things entered through the window, chirping, calling. More joined, making everybody around the room gasp. Roose Bolton slipped his knife back into his hem when he saw the ethereal dragons the bastard convoluted, not willing to become their dinner. He will have to get rid of it before the northerners find it, but there won´t be a problem. At least not now.

"Dracarys" Jon Snow said with a voice that sounded like a hundredth and his dragons open fire on the Freys, while the Stark troops took that chance to escape the room, door destroyed by Balerion´s tail. Robb tried to get to him, but was dragged by the Greatjon out of the place.

"Your Grace!" Olyvar Frey, his squire, appeared once he was inside. He had been locked in a room all day after trying to warn his king, but managed to break free soon enough to help an injured Grey Wind escape the Twins alive. "My father… he was planning to…"

"I know… Lord Frey" Robb looked at the boy and he returned his look without understanding. Not until he saw the fire that was engulfing one side of the Twins. "Guess what? I name you the new Lord of the Twins now that your father died. And Olyvar?" the squire turned to him, still horrified at his family´s destiny. "Be more trustworthy than the last Lord Frey, okay?"

-Later-

Robb walked through the remains of the Twins Main Hall, searching for someone. The stone was melted in some parts, but the structural part of the castle seemed to have survived, so there was a chance that Jon was still alive, no? A sound caught his attention and he saw a known figure sat in the middle of charred tables. He approached carefully, taking off his cloak to cover his brother´s nakedness when he turned to him. And saw him.

"Robb?" Jon asked, finally there. The Young Wolf felt tears fall from his eyes and embraced him. or would have done if not for the tiny figures that chirped as they climbed his brother´s body. Dragons. Jon had dragons. "I believe we should talk"

Hope you enjoyed it! Well, this is a little different than many other dragons-born-at-the-wall fics, but it´s still plausible. I wouldn´t put past Melisandre to want to burn Jon for his royal blood if she think tha twould get Stannis dragons. After all, she wanted to do the same with Gendry and Edric Storm. Jon was easier a victim for her. And, obviously, it was destined to backfire on her. By the way, the song is based on Daenys the Dreamer story and is translated:

"My sweet rose of fire

my sweet rose of ice

you who peek through the courtains of time

change my fate, rise my house

show me the truth of the FIRE

Doom we see, Doom we shall escape

My rose of fire and ice

Arrive at a strange land, wait thousand more

And conquer, reconquer in the end"

Write to you later! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there! And now a bit of Dark Daenerys for you!

"When Daenerys opened her eyes again to the world, she wondered for a second why had he done that. Jon Snow. Her lover, her nephew, her family. Why did he kill her? Well, a few months later, as she advanced on Slaver´s Bay again with her Unsullied and freedmen, she guessed it didn´t matter anymore. He was doomed. As Westeros was, once she flew back there on dragonback. Or maybe not. She didn´t want to sink to the same level as her kinslaying nephew.  
"Why are we here again, my queen?" asked her loyal Grey Worm, uneasy. She couldn´t really blame him, as her ancestral land was not the safest of zones even with the extra protection of Drogon, but she had to come here. Before taking her path of conquest again, she needed to step on the same soil that saw her family born.  
"To get all the equipment we need" she said, seeing how her men sacked the ancient town, unburrying hundredths of artefacts. Valyrian steel, armour, statues, jewellery… everything she would need to launch her campaign again. And better. "Follow me" she ordered her commander, walking away from the group. "According to the registries on Dragonstone, the Targaryen state in Valyria was… around here."  
"Did you do all this to find your ancient home, your Grace?"  
"No, but I wanted to visit it" she explained, entering through a window she managed to find. Grey Worm went behind her, finding himself in a manor worthy of a noble House. A minor one, of course, but a noble House. "I heard that Daenys the Dreamer had a diary of her prophecies before writing her book. It is said that when she and her family fled Valyria, she hid it in her home… for the heiress."  
"You believe you are that heiress"  
"Who else? Aegon?" she said with a bit of spit, anger flowing inside of her as she mentioned Jon Snow´s real name. "Go there, I will search in the family wing. Reunite with me in an hour. And if you find something else…"  
"Be careful, my queen" said the eunuch, reticent to part with her even for a few seconds. "Drogon burn most of the stone men, but there could be more. You know what the grey plague can do."  
"I know" she answered, remembering Ser Jorah, her poor bear knight, who got infected with the deadly disease. "Meet me here in an hour, not a second later, Torgho Nudho."  
"Yes, my queen" they parted ways. Daenerys took the route towards what seemed to be the family room. She soon found herself in a room decorated for a young maiden, full of floral paintings in the walls and vases with red dragons. The girl opened the wardrobe, which turned out to be empty but for a single female battle armour Dany´s size. She soon found herself donning the armour, looking at herself in the broken mirror. A mirror a bit bigger than herself, which could mean the previous owner was a little bit bigger than…  
"Daenys the Dreamer" she muttered, pushing the mirror aside and started putting the room upside down. She found some ancient rune books, some jewellery with the Targaryen symbol and a hairbrush. The queen was about to give up and search in another room when she accidentally knocked a big vase, which revealed a fake wall. She picked up the vase and started taking it down, revealing a chest hidden inside.

"Your Grace?" Grey Worm appeared on the door of the room, looking at his queen while she threw the vase away. He was about to ask what she was doing when he noticed the chest. He helped her dragging it out of the hole. "The men gave the alarm, we need to leave right now" the Unsullied looked at the collection of items the queen managed to collect. "Is this all"  
"Wait" Daenerys went back to collect one last little chest that caught her attention since she entered the room. The key was in the keyhole, so she was a little tempted to open it there, but she didn´t want to risk her men´s safety anymore, so she just took it and went back with her commander.  
Drogon was in the middle of the ring of men when she arrived, burning more and more stone men who dared to approach him. the smell of their burning skin was so disgusting that she felt nauseous, so she ran towards her son and climb on his back. Giving her followers the order to return to the ship, she took off to finish off these poor souls.  
Once everyone was safe, the queen got off her dragon in the ship, wanting to analyse her treasure. The Unsullied presented her with hundredths of precious jewels, thousands of swords and daggers, even six dragon eggs, which she caressed with love. Nothing could replace the two sons she lost, but she wasn´t against more children. Then came the turn of the treasures rescued from her ancestral home, which Grey Worm took to her with some reverence. A red priest from the Temple of Volantis, Kinvara, stood by her side as one of her advisors. It was fair, as she was the one that resurrected the queen.  
"R´hollor is pleased with your achievement, my queen. I have seen in the flames that you have successfully retrieved all the instruments needed for House Targaryen´s restoration and future."  
"We will see that" she opened the bigger chest first, finding the diary of the Dreamer, a crown and a circlet of valyrian steel and red jewels, a sword and several items more, but what really caught her attention was a little key with a handle who pictured a dragon on a side and a wolf on another. "Curious" Daenerys said while handing the book to Kinvara. "Wonder why something allusive to Jon Snow was left here by Daenys."  
"Maybe she saw him too" Grey Worm answered, a little bit worried. His queen gave him a careful look, inspecting the other items.  
"Oh, she definitely saw him in your future, your Grace" Kinvara intervened in that moment, holding the book open over her lap. Daenerys wanted to burn her for that, but the priestess shook her head. "Listen:  
Hear me, my descendant, the Unburnt Queen  
A curse of barren womb the magic of your blood might lift  
New life to our own and prosperity it will bring  
When dragon and dragon finally again meet"  
"Of all the absurd prophecies in the world…" Daenerys laughed like a madwoman, knowing exactly what it meant. Jon Snow, damn Jon Snow again, the only man who could give her human children. She needed him, she needed him alive, damn all the gods, to bring new life to her House. It was not that she hadn´t enjoyed his ministrations and attentions, because, hell, she did, but her mopey nephew had murdered her. And she had to let him live? He was a fucking danger! If he managed to bond to a dragon as he did his direwolf… her attention came back to the other chest the Dreamer left behind. She opened it, finding some very elaborated shackles of valyrian steel with dragons and wolves engraved into them.  
"I have heard of this" Kinvara suddenly looked exited, seeing the things as Daenerys lifted them. The queen felt a little bit of repulsion at them, they were so much like the ones slaves of the Ghiscari would wear before she freed them… but if they were reserved for Jon Snow, a kinslayer traitor, she was willing to tolerate them. "Valyrians used to put them on rebel dragonriders. It was said that it cut down their magic."  
"Are you sure?" Dany continue to analyse them.  
"Well, the ones I saw in the magic book was different, but I guess these were specially made for a dragonrider and warg" she chuckled. "It appears Daenys left you everything to subjugate and conquer."  
"The Dreamer was indeed very specific… in both items and prophecy" Daenerys looked at the Red Priestess again. "Anything else she left?"  
"Here:  
Look beyond the shinning diamond of Bran  
In the Haunted Forest where the haunted wolf lurks  
Blind the Raven, burn his ancient eyes  
Do it quickly before the pack came by"  
"Humm" the Haunted Forest. She had once heard her former lover talk about it. It was a place Beyond the Wall, where a grove of weirwood trees grew and the Free Folk hunt. The place was close enough to Hardhome too, the place where the massacre of the wildlings occurred the previous War of the Dawn. "It seems that my dear nephew has gone to hide in the North again, among his friends the wildlings" she commented, proving the little key on the shackles. Perfect fit. "No matter, I will find him anyway."  
"Your Grace…"  
"Torgho Nudho, tell the men we will alter the course. We will disembark in Eastwatch by the Sea."  
"Your Grace…"  
"I said we are hunting a runaway dragonwolf" Daenerys said firmly, imagining those cuffs closing around her nephew´s wrists. It was surely going to be a sign to behold. And then… then she had all the time in the world to torture him for what he did to her. She nearly licked her lips when she pictured his hopeless expression…  
"Your Grace, perhaps we should focus on the Starks first" the Unsullied finally managed to say, after delivering the order to head to Eastwatch. "We are, after all, directing ourselves towards the Usurper Sansa Stark´s territory and…"  
"No… for now" the queen said. "For now, focuss on the wildlings and my nephew" she raised a fist. "After all, I want Aegon to be there when I defeat his precious North. I want to see his expression as I reduce the cousins he valued as siblings to charcoal and rain fire over the Godswoods. I want him to see my Wrath."  
"As you wish, your Grace" Grey Worm accepted. He also wanted to see that, it would serve the traitorous bastard right for murdering his queen.  
-In the Haunted Forest-  
"Ghost! Ghost, are you there?!" Jon Snow called while searching for his best friend. He had gone a little bit away from the hunting party, something he usually didn´t do but had to because his direwolf went running away. He continued searching, getting more and more isolated until he finally found the animal. It was struggling with a net that kept him in place. A net clearly placed there by humans.  
At first, Jon became confused. The Free Folk had enough respect for him to know the former Lord Commander of the Night´s Watch, his pet too. His wolf was out of limits, if he get caught in a trap, the hunter himself has to free him… but that was not happening. No, the albino was left in there on purpose. Jon unsheathed his sword, entering the clearing carefully. Nothing happened, but the frantic attitude of the animal as he approached him was worrisome.  
It happened fast as a lightning. As soon as he was close enough to cut the net with Longclaw, men with spears jumped on him. He defended himself and the direwolf as best as he could, but the mastery of arms of the strangers was incredibly. It didn´t take long for them to knock the sword out of his hands and subjugate him. one of them stood right in front of him, so he raised his eyes to see who was going to end him.  
"Grey Worm" he recognized. So he was going to be the one to murder him. An avenger to Daenerys. Well, it beat Bran and Sansa´s hired knives. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I want to, but someone wants to see you" the Unsullied made a sign and he was dragged away from his canine friend, towards the sea. There, a great shadow covered the sun for a few minutes, making the northerner go cold. "Drogon" he whispered, waiting for the soldiers to leave him alone and at the dragon´s mercy. But then he saw it. The person ridding the dragon, her long silver hair failing over her dark valyrian armour. "Dany"  
"Your Grace for you. You lost your right to call me that a long time ago" she said, dismounting. The girl out her hands on her hips, examining him with critical eye. He looked more savage than before, more… unkempt. That wouldn´t do it, she thought with a flick of her tongue. "You don´t look surprised."  
"Should I?" he asked. She had forgotten he had also returned from the death.  
"Maybe not" the man took another peek at her dragon, who was peering at him in curiosity. "Are you wondering if he is going to kill you?"  
"Is that even a question?"  
"Oh, no, dear nephew, you are not going to die. Neither Drogon nor I am kinslayer" the like you was left without saying, torturing Jon. "Besides, I need you" she continued. "You see, the magic in our blood… is a very fragile thing. Easy to lose if we marry just anyone. That´s why our ancestors marry between the family" Drogon exhaled a tuff of smoke when she said that. "A tradition that must… unfortunately… continue."  
"No" Jon said, refusing to look at her. "It´s a sin. Incest is…" a slap silenced him.  
"I´m not asking permission" Daenerys raised her hand, stained with blood from the open cut she made on her nephew´s cheek. She was wearing armour, so it wasn´t strange that she managed to hurt him that way despite their difference of strength. "Targaryens don´t ask permission from men or gods, we impose. I impose. And you, Aegon, owe me, so I don´t need your permission."  
"Then what?" he asked with a little bit of rebellion in his voice. The queen smiled, she has been waiting for that. "You think I´m not going to fight that? Execute me, Daenerys, because I´m not doing this. Use Grey Worm if you don´t want to have my blood in your hands, just do it and be done with this."  
"As I said, I am not a kinslayer. And you are a necessary evil"  
"And how do you want to keep me contained?" he continued, wanting this to be over with. To taste the fire and be released from this world. "You know I´m a warg, also that I have the blood of the dragon…"  
"I´m glad you asked. Grey Worm, hold the prince down and expose his hands" the Unsullied pushed Jon into his knees, making other two held his hands in front of the Queen. For a second, he believed his aunt was going to cut them, to cripple him to make him easier to manage, but that was not what she had in mind. She held out a set of elaborate cuffs in front of him before closing them around his wrists. In an instant, Jon Snow´s world took a turn and he started to feel weak. Weaker than any other moment in his life, as if his strength was sucked in by the cuffs. "And… how do you feel?"  
"I… I feel weak. And Ghost…" gods, his poor direwolf, where was he? He couldn´t reach him with his mind. "I can´t feel him" he said, a little bit nauseated, looking straight at her in the eyes. "What? What did you do to me?"  
"Daenys surely knew what she was doing" the woman felt victorious now. "This cuffs are a modifications of the ones our Valyrian ancestors used to subjugate rouge dragonriders. This pair were specially made so they also work on wargs" she tugged on the chains attached to the cuffs, easily sending him to the ground. "How are you going to refuse me now?"

"Somehow…" Daenerys raised an eyebrow before dragging her reluctant nephew to the dragon. Chained to her seat, he flew with her into the sky until it was late and they couldn´t be seen from the earth. Then she directed them to Winterfell, ordering Drogon to light fire to the Heart Tree. "NO!" he screamed when he saw the sacred tree become charcoal, which caused a smile of pleasure in Daenerys. "No…"  
"I forgot you followed the Old Gods" she said, sardonically. "But well, I think we have a perfectly good Godswood in King´s Landing to celebrate our wedding. No, Aegon?"  
-A year and a half later-  
"I proclaim you Daenerys of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhyonar and the First men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm!" the High Septon finished with the ceremony, placing the crown of Valyrian steel Daenerys brought from Daenys the Dreamer´s chambers. She presented herself in front of the crowd of Followers of the Seven before heading to the new Temple of R´hollor, to have her coronation in front of the Lord of the Light´s Followers, Grey Worm behind her holding her nephew´s chains, practically dragging him to see her triumph.  
"And to seal my coronation, let the traitors be consumed by the purifying flame of the dragon!" she announced as Drogon descended over a pyre where Brandon Stark, his Small Council and his sister Sansa were put, along with the dragon eggs. She looked at Aegon for a second, who seemed about to be sick as she shouted Dracarys and her son lighted the pyre on fire.  
Jon stared at the pyre that was consuming nearly all the family he had left along with some friends, not knowing when the bloodcurdling scream left his throat. A scream that mixed with the ones Brienne, Davos, Sam, Tyrion, Bran and Sansa were emitting as they were slowly burning by dragonfire. Near him, Sansa´s only son and heir, young Eddard Stark, watched as his mother was consumed in the most horrible way with an expression of terror in his face. Jon stared at him, praying to the Old Gods to guard him and Arya, to guard House Stark…  
"The Queen ordered you to see" Grey Worm said, forcing him to look as his loved ones screamed in terrible pain, as their lives were taken slowly and the crowd cheered at the Usurper´s death. Then he did the most unmanly thing in his life… he fainted. He felt to the ground completely unconscious, barely being caught by the Unsullied as he hit the floor. Daenerys glared at him in disdain. What a Targaryen he was! Missing the birth of new dragons! And weren´t they the most incredibly sight ever? A sight of her triumph.  
-The next day-  
"Wake up" Grey Worm told him as Jon finally returned to the world of the living the morning after the gruesome coronation. He touched his head with his hands, feeling the cold of the cuffs against his skin, something he still hasn´t gotten used to despite the time he has been on them. Some servants entered the room, bowing to him as they filled a bathtub with hot water. "You need to change and dress."  
"Why?" he asked, trying to remember something that help him understand what was happening there.  
"Your wedding, you need to prepare for it" the boy looked at him without understanding. "The Queen publicly announced your betrothal yesterday, signalling today as the day of the wedding" Jon didn´t feel good enough to get out of bed that day, let alone get married, but he didn´t have a choice. "Your seven namedays old cousin, Eddard Stark, is waiting for you at the sept."  
"I know" Jon said as he removed his clothes. He got on the bath, wondering if he should try to escape. He deserved a worse fate than this as a kinslayer and oathbreaker, Bran and Sansa perhaps did because of their usurping of Daenerys… but little Eddard would pay for it then and he couldn´t allow that. He was innocent.  
When he got out of the bathtub, there were a bunch of clothes waiting for him. Without asking, he started to get dressed… until he found out what the last one of them was. A Maiden cloak. He stopped when he saw it. Of course, typical of Daenerys. She wanted to show her superiority by cloaking him. and he didn´t have a way to avoid it, least he wanted her to murder an innocent. So he put it on and allowed it to happen. The wedding by the Seven, the one by the Old Gods below a burn weirwood and the one by the Red God.  
"It was very tiresome, wasn´t it, nephew?" Daenerys said as she undressed herself, revealing her beautiful naked skin. Jon just waited, sitting down on the bed. "What are you waiting for? Get undressed" he did. "What? Am I not enticing to you anymore?"  
"Promise me that you are going to allow Eddard to return North after this is sealed"  
"But of course, how else could he be my Warden of the North?" she answered sweetly, enjoying to see his reticence. "Come here, you know what to do in a wedding night. You showed me enough times in that boat" he shuddered, remembering it. "Are you going to come or do I have to call Grey Worm to tie you up?"  
"No" he answered, advancing on her and closing his eyes.  
-Years later-  
"The Others had those horrible glowing blue eyes, something so haunting and malicious that you could never forget" Jon said, telling the young fourteen namedays old girl who was sitting in front of him the tale of the Long Night. Lyanna Targaryen was her fourth child and second daughter. The fourth out of five… the only one that visited him. also the only one that apparently looked like him. He wouldn´t know, not really, because his wife refused to let him see the children they made together. "And when they come, with them comes a freezing that you could think will slip into your soul and bring you death."  
"Have you seen them?" she asked, enthusiastically. When she first arrived into the forbidden section of the Maidenvault, she wasn´t sure what she was going to find in there. Or who he was, when she actually found him. She only knew that he looked like her and was nicer than most people in the court, who just mentioned her lack of obvious Targaryen features. But, after a few meetings, she was sure. He was her father… and she liked him much more than her mother or siblings.  
"Many times, I even killed one" Jon said and was going to add something else, when he heard steps in the hallway. "You have to leave now"  
"But…"  
"Daenerys can´t find you here, you know why" he hurried her, looking at the door with anxiety. Lyanna pouted, but left through her secret passage, thanking the gods she was wearing breeches and not those horrible dresses her mother wanted her to wear. Once outside of the Maidenvault she ran to her room, where she changed for court. Yes, court was being held and she was late. The princess ran towards the Throne Room… in time to hear her mother announcing her betrothal to Maron Martell, future prince of Dorne.  
The fight that followed that between mother and daughter was like a new Dance of Dragons. Daenerys believed that it will assure her least beautiful daughter a future, while Lyanna didn´t care about that. The man she was pledged to marry was a whore, even more than his mother, and she wasn´t going to stand that. Not now nor ever. In the end, the queen simply ordered her to do her duty, a great mistake. Just like with her namesake and grandmother, it spelled disaster.  
"Come!" Lyanna told her father as she irrupted into the Maidenvault. Jon looked at her in surprise as his brazen daughter practically dragged him out into the gardens. "Let´s escape together. Let´s go to your North to see the snows, Winterfell and beyond the wall. Let´s see everything!"  
"Lyanna, we can´t…" the princess gritted her teeth. She was done hearing people tell her what she had to do. A dragon didn´t answer to gods or men… neither another dragon, she thought as she called her mount, a blue dragon called Syrax.  
"Get in" she and her father climbed into the animal before taking off into the sky, while the Unsullied that were supposed to be hunting them down could only gape in amazement. Jon stared at the ground, a little bit worried, but enjoying the fly. And the freedom he was just beginning to feel again, after so many years inside the Maidenvault…  
-A few days later on dragonback-  
"It´s beautiful" said Jon, feeling the same cold against his skin as in childhood. It was so familiar that he almost heard the laughs of Robb and Theon on the yard, Arya following them… he touched the perpetual snow on the ground, a sensation that he had almost forgotten… it felt like home. "I should go visit my mother´s tomb now that I can"  
"Yes, we should" Lyanna answered, a winter rose in her hand. "I heard grandmother loved these" she smelled it. "It´s pretty"  
"Grandmother?"  
"Do you think I´m stupid?" the girl raised an eyebrow at her surprised parent. "How much time do you think it took me to figure out that you are my father? We even look alike, for the Seven´s sake!"  
"I… I didn´t want you to have troubles with your mother…"  
"Well, she now has" Daenerys appeared in the Goadswood in that moment, along with the Lord of Winterfell himself. She had taken a different route to arrive before them on Drogon, something that worked in her advantage. Jon instinctively searched for a sword, an instinct he never lost, but then remembered he hasn´t carried one for years. "Come back now and your punishments won´t be so hard." She glared at her daughter. "Lyanna… I would never have realised you would be the first one of my children to ride a dragon…"  
"Yes, I suppose" the princess advanced towards the queen, apparently in defeat, before she pulled out a dagger and took a hostage, the Lord Eddard. This one looked at mother and daughter with fear. "Shouldn´t have underestimated me."  
"A mistake I won´t make again" said the Dragon Queen, crossing her arms. Jon wanted to separate the teens in desperation, but was intercepted by Grey Worm, who dragged him away by the chains of his shackles. "What now, my dear? Are you going to turn kinslayer?"  
"That wasn´t my plan, I just wanted to see Winterfell before I have to marry the Whore Prince" she backed away. "Or better, not marry him at all."  
"You have already caused enough trouble, running away from a marriage"  
"One would think me aptly named, don´t you think?"  
"Indeed" Daenerys advanced. "You already saw this ruin of a castle, come back without fighting and I will pardon you."  
"I don´t feel like it" the Defiant Daughter said, touching the burned weirwood with her back, praying to the old gods for strength to defeat her mother. She then stepped into the burning remains of the weirwood… the ground seemed to disappear and both teens fell into the pit as the astonished adults could only see. As she fell, Lyanna could only hear two things, the wings of a raven flapping and…

"Go backwards"

Hello! Hope you are enjoying your time in isolation, hidding from the virus. To answer the questions of one of my readers, yes, I´m planning on doing some continuations, but that would depend on which of them are more popular between them. Or perhaps on inspiration, as I have more ideas for a continuation in some than in others. Well, I hope you are well in this time of hardship and all your family is okay. Until next time! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I created this after reading something in the wikia of asoiaf, hope you enjoy it!

"I can´t… Varamir…"

"Seems you have problems, do you need help?" asked Benjen. Haggon opened his eyes to look at the ranger. His dealings with the Night´s Watch were far and few, as their kind was not very cherished even in the True North, but he knew the man. He was a good man… and honourable almost to a fault. And since he now was dying from an abdominal wound courtesy of his protegee Varamir, his greatest ally. "Answer me, do you have one?"

"Yes" the warg said, coughing a bit. "My pupil Varamir stole my wolf and cut me, I have no animal to live a second life and no men who will car for my fate, as he stole their loyalty too. I… I will do whatever you ask, but I… I want to… live until I could repay him…"

"Then be assured, because I have some use for you" the watchman pointed at him, commanding his men. "You already heard him, we are taking him back to the Wall with us. Make sure he is alive when we arrive. It´s unlikely that he will survive, but who knows? Let´s see if maester Aemon can do something for him"

"Benjen…"

"Simply do it, don´t ask" the ranger said, turning around to bark more orders at his men. The other shrugged and lifted Haggon from the snow, taking him with them back to Castle Black. There was a commotion when they arrived, a still stubbornly alive injured warg with them, but it was forgotten while the wildling was taken to maester Aemon´s quarters to be healed. The old man didn´t have much of a hope for his patient, but he underestimated Haggon´s will to live. Way too much.

"It´s almost a miracle" the ancient Targaryen said while his steward changed the dressings of his wounds with a scowl of disgust. "You will make a full recovery in a few days. The First Ranger is going to be so happy when I inform him."

"I don´t care what you crows say, once I´m recovered, I´m out of here."

"I wouldn´t advice that" Benjen Stark´s voice form the door stopped him. the wildling lifted his head to see him, tall and dark, on his doorstep. "Right now, only my protection keeps you alive in this place. Try to run and half a dozen brothers will spring at the opportunity to kill a warg. And yes, they know what you are." He approached. "It would be an inconvenience, as I need your services."

"For what? None of you southerners really believe in what I am."

"Now, but I have been beyond the wall and seen things that make me rethink in everything I believe" he sighed before joining his hands. "So I will be clear. I have reasons to believe one of my nephews could be like you. My payment for saving your life is that you come with me to Winterfell to evaluate him. If I´m wrong, you are free to return to your home, if not, you are to stay with him until he has learned to control it."

"You are joking, right?" Haggon said. "A warg, born south of the Wall? That´s impossible!"

"So are many things of your world, Haggon, remember that" Benjen lifted himself. "We will leave for Winterfell as soon as you are recovered enough, I don´t want to lose more time."

"It really had to be a beloved nephew if you are willing to risk so much for him. Or is it son, crow?" the ranger stopped and turned around, his eyes clear from anger. "What? Did I strike a nerve? A maiden challenged your vows, crow?"

"He is the last part of someone dearly beloved that left us before time" was the only answer the man got before the watchman left. A few days passed and, right when Haggon was starting to grew confident in his escape plans, he came back to drag him to that Winterfell place he talked about. Particularly, the experienced warg was sceptic about a warg born south of the wall, but if that freed him from Benjen Stark…

"Once you arrive, you are to keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking until I have convinced my brother to let you examine the boy" explained the ranger as they rode to the south. They kept to themselves the rest of the trip, as the two didn´t have anything to say to one another. Finally, they reached Winterfell, where they were met by the Magnar… well, Lord Stark, as the crow´s icy faced brother called himself, his equally icy cunt of a wife near him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Eddard said at his brother, barely controlling himself. It was the middle of the night when they arrived, so the servants were asleep and the guards more attentive to what was out of the walls than Benjen´s visit. "To bring a wildling here, of all the places…"

"It´s the only way to know for sure, Ned" there was a bit of hostility in the man´s eyes as he stared at the lord, practically about to pounce on him. "You should be grateful I brought a warg from beyond the Wall specially for…"

"A WARG?!" the redheaded woman shrieked in such a way that he thought she would wake up the whole castle. Gods, how could someone scream in such a way? And now she was staring at him as if he was a demon out of hell. "You bring such a horrible creature to our home and claim my lord husband should be grateful?! The Seven condemn them as demons! I should have it put down immediately!"

"Heh, and I thought you southerners didn´t believe in wargs"

"Shut up, demon! Don´t take a step more towards my home! Me and my children are protected by the Light of the Seven, who will…"

"Seven? Who are this Seven you are talking about? Are they the southern gods of the Andals none in my side of the Wall really respect?" Catelyn was livid. To know there was a place where her gods were a joke…

"Let´s calm down and do what we are here to do" Benjen finally put himself between his goodsister and the wildling, hoping to end the yelling already. "Ned, you know this is not something that would just go away. He is the only one I know who could tell us" the man didn´t move, frozen on his spot. "Eddard, answer me a question: do you love that boy?"

"What?!" Ned sounded hurt right now. And angry. As if his brother was accusing him of not loving his son because of his birth. "Of course I love him! I have since the moment that child was placed in my arms" Catelyn twisted her expression with every word, as if they were knives piercing her skin. Her husband put an expression full of regret when he saw her, but was unmoving. "You know I do, even if you try to deny it."

"Then prove me wrong" the ranger pushed his brother out and got in, being followed by the wildling, who wanted to finish what he had started and get out of there. Being around kneelers was… it was not his style. Unfortunately, the lord and lady of the Keep decided to follow, both of them with a scold.

They wandered through the corridors, where Haggon couldn´t help but admire the work of the Starks of old. This was nothing like he imagined a southern keep, being more build to withstand adversity and less for the superfluxes the southerners were known for in the True North. Anyway, they reached the family wing pretty fast. And there, in the first room, slept a boy of no more than ten namedays. The warg approached, feeling something weird in the air. Or not weird for him, who was used to the presence of others with his same power. Just to be sure, he opened the boy´s eye, finding a white layer covering his iris.

"I´m still not sure if this is a good idea" interjected the boy´s father.

"Well, it´s the only one I have" Benjen retorted, feed up with his brother´s attitude. The boy has been having strange dreams since almost a year ago, something that worried him. Because… he heard some troubling stories about untrained wargs beyond the Wall and he would do anything to spare his sister´s son that fate, even go against his brother. Besides, he thought Lyanna´s boy deserved better than what Eddard deign himself to give him.

"You shouldn´t have brought that monster in here, where my children are" Catelyn get into the conversation too, glaring at her goodbrother. "You don´t have a right…"

"Be grateful he did, this boy is indeed a warg. And a powerful one, if I have to tell. The first one to be born" the whole three adults froze when Haggon talked, finally finishing his inspection. "This is the first manifestation of his gift, entering an animal in his dreams" he rubbed his chins. "Do you happen to know what kind of animal it is?"

"No, I… I don´t usually heard… what he is talking about… about dreams" Ned confessed, gaining another glare from his brother. His wife just stayed there, looking at Jon as if he suddenly turned into a monster that would attack at any second. "Robb could know, I will ask in the morning."

"Nah, it´s not use. If he is specially bonded with a particular animal, it will follow" the warg approached the sleeping boy. "Anyway, this is no place for a warg. I will take him to his own kind."

"What?!" Benjen asked, raising his voice. This was not part of the plan. The Tully woman, for her part, was now looking better, even hopefully. Could the wildling´s visit be a blessing in disguise? Could it be that he was there to take the bastard away from her family, not to be seen again?

"Beyond the Wall, when a child proves himself or herself a warg, the parents take him or her to a forest and abandon them there to their own kind… other wargs. We live in a village, apart from the other people" he shook his head, advancing towards the boy before Benjen put himself between the man and the child as fast as a lightning. "It´s the tradition of the Free Folk and for the better."

"He isn´t going anywhere" said the ranger, showing his teeth.

"Yes, he isn´t" Ned joined his brother. The Lady of Winterfell frowned when her husband said those words. Why couldn´t he just accepts that the bastard didn´t belong there? He should be glad there was someone willing to take him in! And out of their hands, of Winterfell, where he could usurp her trueborn children!

"Ned, perhaps we should hear what he said" Catelyn tried to make him see reason. If she played well her words, then the bastard would finally end up where he couldn´t harm anyone in her family. And she wouldn´t even have to harm him. "Wargs are dangerous monsters, there is a reason they live beyond the Wall and, even there, far away from normal people."

"I won´t send my son away for nothing! He is a Stark, if not in name, then in blood. He is staying and that´s final" Ned said, very firmly, making the redhead clench his fist. First he refuses to send away the bastard when there was a golden opportunity to do so, then he calls him a Stark when he had no right to have the name and third… he was refusing to send away a monster! And putting her children in danger!

"Even the wildlings are civilised enough to know wargs doesn´t belong with normal people!" screamed Lady Stark before grabbing her skirts and storming out of the place. Ned sighed before turning to Jon. It was a miracle that the child continued to sleep, but who knew where his mind was, running around inside an animal. The man questioned himself about what he was about to do. By his side, Benjen was looking at him, asking that same question in his slightly less icy grey eyes.

"Ben… what do you think we should do?" Haggon stared at both brothers, interested in what they would decide. Personally, he wasn´t sure it was in the boy´s best interest to remain between southerners, but it was not his decision to make. Not with the Starks practically holding his life in their hands.

"I have already made a deal with Haggon here, so he would train Jon to control his abilities while staying in Winterfell, until he has control over them" the ranger explained. "How to explain his presence and put Jon under his protection is completely on you."

"I… I guess I can say he is a new servant. He will have to do a few chores in the castle, but otherwise…" answered Eddard, while looking at his sister´s child, who was still dreaming. He caressed his hair. "They can have their classes in the Godswood."

"Sounds fine" the three of them looked at the young boy, whose mind was floating far away from there. More specifically, in a cave full of lava and dragonglass, looking through a barely open eye. Jon felt the heat in his breath, the fire in his veins, the… the magic… The beast went down to sleep soon enough, so the boy followed it into it´s dreams of flying in the skies again, above everything, untouchable, unreachable... the King of the World.

-The next day-

Jon Snow woke up early for a child of a great Lord, but not for a bastard like himself. Or he hoped so. Anyway, he had to break his fast and if he did so before Lady Catelyn reaches the Main Hall, then would have to go through half his lessons without any food in his stomach. It had happened before, it was not pretty, especially since he ended up being beaten in the yard by that fool Theon Greyjoy.

"Good morning, Jon" a maid said when he finally reached the Main Hall, putting his daily cup of milk in front of him. the boy thanked her and drank, eager to get out of there before the Lady of the Keep appeared in there. He was about to serve himself a plate of porridge when his father walked up to him, surprisingly, without his lady.

"Oh, there you are, Jon" Lord Stark addressed him directly. A wild looking man was following him, catching the boy´s attention, as he seemed to be anything but a servant of the castle. "This is Haggon" the lord presented the man. "He is going to be serving here in Winterfell from now on and I want you to help him acclimate. And with some chores."

"Yes, father" the boy answered, nodding at the wilding. This one stared back. He was still unsure if training a warg among southerners, but the great Lord wasn´t going to allow him to leave with one of his precious brood, no matter how much it would help the boy to live between his kind. Well, beggars can´t be choosers.

"Great" Eddard continued, forcing a smile for the sake of his nephew. "I know you have a few free hours later, after training in the yard. How about meeting then?" the boy simply nodded, not sure what else to do. He had to help a new servant? Was this some kind of punishment? What has he done now to bring the anger of Lady Catelyn over him? "Ummm, what´s the matter?"

"Whatever I have done to anger Lady Catelyn…"

"Oh, my boy, Catelyn doesn´t have anything to do with this. It´s only that… I believe that you will be more comfortable a few more hours out of her view. You see, she has been having a few rough first months of pregnancy and I don´t want you to be at the brunt of her anger" the Lord explained, trying to calm the child. Particularly, Haggon believed the harpy had far much more than a bad start of a pregnancy, but if the Lord wanted to delude himself…

A few hours later, man and child found themselves in the Godswood. Jon was surprised by the choosing of the place, as he couldn´t point a chore any servant had to do in that particular location. The older warg just nodded and walked deeper and deeper into the woods, to a place where no one can see them. It would be a problem if someone saw them doing what they were doing, as southerners were not particularly fond of skinchangers. Hell, not even the wildlings were very fond of them.

"What are we doing here?" Jon finally asked, looking around himself. "My father wouldn´t be pleased to know we are losing time in the Godswood…"

"We are not losing time, we are here on his orders. And I am here because he and your uncle were concerned about your abilities… abilities I share" he sighed. He was not very good at explaining this, as he normally didn´t have to do this, but… hell, he had to try. "I was brought to this horrible place to teach you to control them."

"Abilities? What abilities? What are you talking about?" the boy took a step back. He didn´t have any particular ability besides the sword and that he hid because if the Lady were to find out he was better than Robb in the training yard… Haggon´s eyes then turned completely white and an eagle descended from the sky, positioning itself in front of Jon and extending a claw towards him. the boy looked with curiosity at the bird. "Haggon?"

"Dammit, this lasted less than I would have wanted" the wilding cursed as he got up from the snow his body felt into, the bird escaping into the sky. "Anyway, can you see what I have done? What am I?"

"You…" Jon took a step back from the warg, because he was now sure the man was that. Wargs were fearful… wait, was Haggon implying that Jon was a warg like him? "What… what are you talking…"

"You have had the dream, no? Dreams where you infiltrate an animal´s mind?" the boy couldn´t deny this. He had indeed been having strange dreams, ones he couldn´t explain. "Yes, it´s exactly as you think. The ability begins like that" he advanced towards the child, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don´t fear, I´m here to teach you how to control it" Jon looked at him with tears in his eyes. "It´s a hard, I will not lie. You have to understand this art is old as the weirwoods themselves. Our gift came from the Old Gods themselves, we are blessed with this power, which is an art in itself."

"But Old Nan says…"

"Yes, southerners mostly paint us as monsters. But answer me, do you think me a monster? And are you a monster?" the child didn´t know what to answer. The wildling groaned. "Well, the first lesson you are going to learn is that we are not monsters. We are wargs and this is your first lesson. Better pay attention, because I don´t like to explain things twice."

-Years later-

"Thank you, Ghost" Jon said, scratching his wolf´s head after returning to his body. He was feelings a little bit bored, being confined in a tiny castle in an island without the usual stuff to do, so he practised his warging and ran down the black beaches of Dragonstone inside of his direwolf.

The history of how he ended up in Dragonstone was funny. Initially, he was supposed to join the Night´s Watch, something that his uncle Benjen and Haggon were against. Jon… he heard only good things about the Black Brothers from his father, as if the man was trying to make him to join them, but the first ranger said that the order he was part of was not what it used to be, that the Seven Kingdoms threated it like a penal colony and that he was too young to join; while his wildling teacher told him the crows were lying creatures that would stab their own at the first chance. In any case, he said he would go to the Wall, just to get his father and Lady Catelyn off his back. In reality, he was making plans to go to live with Haggon in the warg village to continue his training, but then the King´s visit happened and the man opened his mouth to say the Wall was no place for a boy, less for his best friend´s son. So, instead of beyond the Wall, he ended up being sent to Lord Stannis Baratheon as a ward… to insult him subtly, apparently, because Robert said something about wanting to see his brother´s face when he arrived. He didn't even have to say that the Baratheon Lord was not amused. His Lady less. They met him with a scold, searching for a way to get rid of him without failing in their duty. Finally, they decided that, as the Velaryons have spent years insulting them, they could bear the insult. So he ended up staying in Driftmark, as ward of Lord Velaryon. Haggon, who was worried about his pupil, accompanied him as his sworn sword.

"Jon" the wildling entered his room, interrupting his train of thoughts. He wore a face of ice so unusual in the man that his student knew something was wrong. "You need to come, something has happened."

"What?" the older warg didn´t answer, just guide him to Lord Velaryon, who in turn handed him a letter. After reading it, the boy did it again and again… he wasn´t sure he was understanding the message. There has definitely to be some mistake. He dropped the paper on the table. "The Queen arrested my father for treason? Really? Are they really accusing my father of wanting to steal the Throne?" Monford and Aurane didn´t answer, which made his anger explode. "My Father is the most Honest man in the World! I know him, he is incapable of that! He is practically incapable of lying!"

"It might be, but…"

"No! No buts! They are falsely accusing my father because he knew something about the Lannisters that no one else does! I know because I heard Lady Catelyn whispering against them in Winterfell!" Ghost licked him once, trying to calm him down, but it didn´t have the desired effect. "I don´t know exactly what it is, but… but…"

"Jon, calm down"

"NO! I´M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! THEY WANT TO MURDER MY FATHER AND I´M TRAPPED HERE IN THIS ISLAND, INCAPABLE OF HELPING!" the boy screamed in frustration, his head hurting like a bitch. And that sensation… it was like when he was about to warg into his wolf, but there was something different. As if the creature on the other end wanted to pull him towards it. As if they had a connection despite not having seen each other in their lives.

"Jon?" Haggon asked just before his pupil felt to the ground, completely out. He called for the boy desperately, but Jon´s mind was not there. once again, it found itself inside a body as hot as fire, who slept in a deep cavern. But something has changed. He could feel it now, even better than before. The liquid fire through his veins and his breath as hot as the volcano, his closed eyes and wings in his back… his desire to fly.

"Burn them" the words exited Jon´s mouth as the Dragonmount exploded, shaking the ground. Everybody in the room screamed, Aurane being the first to recover enough to run towards the window.

"Dragon!" the silver haired bastard screamed as the gigantic figure of the beast exited the devastated volcano, taking it´s first fly in years. Direct to King´s Landing.

"So, it was a dragon" the wildling muttered as he stared at the boy in his arms, who had warged into that great beast. It seemed impossible, those beasts obey no one else but the Targaryens… but then again, there has always been something Lord Stark was hiding about his bastard. His brother too. Every time he was called son or Eddard´s son, there was guilt accompanying the phrase. Like when a child said a lie. Haggon always wondered what the lie was. He could answer now. And so did the Velaryons, by how they were whispering between them. The wildling couldn´t help but wonder if they have suddenly entered the most dangerous game in the world against their wills. "Damn, kid, you surely know how to complicate things"

-King´s Landing-

"Ser Illyn, bring me his head!" Joffrey ordered despite having promised that he would let Lord Eddard join the Night´s Watch. Sansa started screaming, fighting the Kingsguard to get to her father as Cersei tried to reason with her son. In the crowd, Arya gripped Needle, trying to decide if she should try and fight the multitude to get to her father. Ned just prayed. He had failed in the Game of Thrones, so he was going to die, there was nothing left more than to pray for the people he was going to leave behind.

"Father!" he heard Sansa scream as the King´s Justice raised his sword, only to get it down again as the sun was blocked.

"DRAGON!" someone screamed, pointing to the sky as the great beast roared and blasted fire over the city. Joffrey ordered his knights to bring down the animal, but they just abandoned him, running. Sansa was thrown to the side as they did so, which woke up Eddard. He took his opportunity to push Ser Illyn out of balance, using Ice to cut his ties and recovering the sword. The Lord then went for his daughter, to which the boy king answered with live steel bared. Ned didn´t want to kill a child, but the dragon didn´t have the same reservations. It spat fire over the blond kid, then proceeded to eat him and then made a face that clearly said he was sorry.

"Don´t be!" someone said. Arya appeared in that moment, climbing the steps towards her family. In the background, Cersei screamed like crazy while being dragged away by the Kingsguard. Ned stared at the eyes of the dragon, who blinked guiltily, making him sure Jon was the one in control of it. Without losing a second, he dragged his daughters to the animal, helping them climb on it´s back. Jon surely felt uncomfortable now, but it didn´t matter. Not now.

"Sorry" he muttered as he climbed behind the girls. "Fly now, NOW!"

Jon opened his wings and took fly, directing himself towards Dragonstone. He was not sure if it was safe, but it had to be better than King´s Landing. And he managed to charm the Velaryons, so it was possible that Aurane could take them home. Ned, for his part, was practising what he was going to say to Jon when he reached their destination. Damn, he was going to have much to explain when they arrived.

Meanwhile, Haggon was trying to shake Jon awake, as the boy has been warging for too long to be considered safe. The lad finally opened his eyes a few seconds later, making a disgusted expression. Quickly, a hand flew to his mouth.

"Haggon" he said, trying to contain his retching, despite the vomit ascending through his throat. "I think I ate a king."

How are you? I hope that you and your families are okay. Mine is okay, thank God, so I want to desire the best for you all too. This history... I enjoyed writting it, mainly because I gave Joffrey a fitting end and, at the same time, put Eddard in a situation where he has to explain Jon everything he has done surrounded by Targaryen loyalists, with a much less dependant Jon that is not probably going to accept whatever shit explanation he has. Dear old Ned is in troubles now.

Anyway, thank you for your reviews last chapter too, they have been a source of inspiration for me. I´m thinking of writting continuations for some of the one shots, beginning perhaps with the one with Bloodraven... I don´t know, which one you think? And one of the guests mentioned fics where Daenerys wins and Jon is submitted to her... which are the titles? Can you tell me, because I want to read them too? Thank you for everything and until next! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

and anoter uuniverse! Enjoy!

Catelyn extended a hand when the lord approached to her, smiling at the man. She was, as ever, so very happy that her role in bringing the North and the Riverlands closer together was fulfilled or at least in the way of being fulfilled, as the trade between the kingdoms have increased since her wedding and the end of the Rebellion. The lady became even more beaming as she presented her children to Lord Jonos Bracken, their esteemed visitor from the Riverlands. Sansa, Arya, baby Bran… and Robb, who was now running towards the formation, late. And with company. Just seeing that boy made her happiness banish.

"I´m sorry, mother, we are late" Lord Bracken, for his part, eyed the heir to Winterfell with some curiosity. And the other boy. He looked pretty much like a Stark, with that long face and dark bangs, but those eyes… He quickly greeted the redheaded boy and followed lady Stark to her husband´s solar.

"My lady, is that your husband´s bastard?" he asked when they were walking through the corridors, causing the woman to scowl in anger. "I´m sorry if I overstepped, my lady"

"No, my lord, as you said true. That is my husband´s bastard" she said, frowning more. "The one that looks like him… why the interest?"

"I couldn´t help but see those Blackwood eyes and…" Catelyn rolled her eyes. Of course, Jonos wanted to use the bastard to put the honour of House Blackwood in question. Typicall of a Bracken. "My lady, I think you are taking me wrong" he intervened before she could change the conversation. "I know that there is an historical feud between my House and the Blackwoods, but me in particular don´t wish Lord Tytos any wrong" Really? The Tully woman´s eyes seemed to see. "And maybe I´m biased, but the first time that came to my mind when I saw the bastard wasn´t that he was a Stark, his face and built are not the way Lord Rickard´s or even Lord Brandon´s were. And the eyes are definitely Blackwood."

"My lords, I don´t think my lord husband would disrespect me or my father so much as to have a bastard with the daughter of one of his vassals" she said, very confident. Jonos bowed and left, her too to her duties, but… his words stuck into her mind for some reason. She found herself also looking at the bastard more than before. The boy, who just a day before looked just like a Stark to her, suddenly had more and more features that signalled him as something else. Not peasant, but… highborn. At least those high cheekbones and prefilled nose said so.

"Your mother is seeing me" Jon whispered to Robb, suddenly feeling more than uncomfortable with Lady Stark´s gaze. She glared at him and turned her eyes when she noticed his definitely Blackwood eyes in her, only to return them a few seconds later.

"Maybe she thinks you have a foul bastard plan against us" joked Robb, only to repent a few seconds later when he saw the expression his bastard brother made when he heard him. "Not that I believe that, I was just joking. I know you will never do something against us" Jon´s expression turned even more brooding after that. "You know what, forget it. Forget her and everyone around her."

"Lord Bracken…"

"Forget him too, he is just using you as an excuse to make Lord Blackwood look bad in mother´s eyes"

"Lord Blackwood? What has Lord Blackwood to do with this?"

"I don´t know, he just mentioned him" Jon nodded, following the same train of tracks that his brother while Lady Catelyn just wondered why she hadn´t notice before how much Ned´s bastard´s eyes resembled the ones of Tytos Blackwood. The feast to receive Lord Bracken soon came to an end and she went to her husband´s solar after putting the children to sleep. He looked surprised to see her there, lifting his head from the paperwork.

"I want to go visit my father in the Riverlands" she announced, simply and forward, just as he liked it. "I can go with Lord Bracken when he heads back, as he is heading to Riverrun anyway. Will you give me permission, my lord?"

"Yes, of course, I would never forbid you from visiting Lord Hoster, but… why the sudden rush? I asked you about a visit to Riverrun a week ago and you said Arya was too little to be left alone"

"Well, Lord Jonos brought me news about my father being ill and Edmure getting on his nerves while being like that, so I changed my mind" she lied, knowing full well that he will believe her despite her lie being so obvious. "I also want to say hello to uncle Brynden, who is in the castle as a special concession, to help Edmure while father is undisposed."

"I guess you can go" answered Eddard after a few seconds of thinking. "I will write to your father before to send my good wishes and notify him of your visit."

"Thank you, Ned" she answered, turning around to leave. The Lady arrived to the room and wondered what she would find if she digs too deep in her husband´s secrets. Would it be the name of Jon Snow´s anonymous mother? Or someone else? Something else? She wouldn´t stand it, but, at the same time, curiosity was too strong to be denied…

They didn´t talk about that until a few weeks later, when Catelyn departed with Jonos Bracken towards the Riverlands. The travel wasn´t much to mention and uncomfortable to her taste, especially at the Twins, but she managed to reach her family home safely. Once there she bid goodbye to Lord Bracken and greeted her father, who was surprised that she chooses that time to visit, but welcomed her with open arms. She spent a few days in his company, enjoying him and Edmure´s presence, then she asked to visit Raventree Hall. It surprised her family as much as it did Lord Tytos.

"My lady, is an honour to receive you in our keep" said the man, bowing in from of her. Lady Catelyn answered with the same grace, but somewhat cold, as Lord Jonos was right. Her husband´s bastard definitely had Blackwood eyes. "Come in, my wife prepared a feast in your honour."

"It will be my pleasure" the redhead smiled, wondering if the lord knew about her husband´s liason with one of his own. Probably not, as the Blackwoods were an ancient family with lots of cadet branches and bastards and children of bastards… Ned could have met a girl with Blackwood blood literally anywhere. She saw Lord Blackwoods sons, he had no daughters so… "I can´t help but see you have no daughter, my lord. Do you have any sister?"

"Not that I´m aware of" the man answered, guiding her. It confused him that she was so curious about his family history, but couldn´t be rude to his liege lord´s daughter, so he continued to answer her questions.

"And female cousins?"

"A few, but I don´t know them all"

"Woow, who is this stunning beauty? A relative of yours?" Catelyn said, stopping in front of a painting of a very beautiful woman whose eyes were exactly the same shade as the bastard´s. Seven Hells, even the form of the eyes was the same! And with her black and red dress accentuating her elegant figure…

"It could be said so" Tytos stopped in front of the portrait, staring at the woman with sad eyes. "Queen Betha Blackwood, in all her glory" he explained, making the redhead stop breathing. "She was the pride of House Blackwood until the horrible end of her line, the only one of us to scale so high…" they both stared at the smiling queen with respect. "She commissioned this portrait specially for her father the day after the proclamation of her husband prince Aegon as the next king of Westeros. She spent the days before her coronation posing for it."

"I can see that" the pride in the woman´s eyes was obvious, those eyes the Tully was so afraid to see with that same expression in someone else, after he took what was rightfully her children´s. That scared her the most. "Queen Betha is still admired through Westeros, my lord, it´s a pity her brood wasn´t the best, but she managed to raise King Jaeherys to be one of the best kings in Westeros. There is no reason to be ashamed of her."

"Thank you, my lady, but you are taking me wrong. We are not ashamed of her, but fearful that our connection to her political family will bring us troubles… or give the king an erred view on our loyalty."

"It´s understandable, my lord" she answered, deciding to leave the things as they were. There were, after all, too many Blackwood blooded people that could have engaged with Ned without Lord Blackwood knowing.

-Years later-

Jon Snow shuddered as his gaze met Lady Catelyn´s in the Inn of the Crossroads, catching immediately the anger that surged through them as they saw him in company of Tyrion Lannister. The woman, for her part, couldn´t help but feel anger at his presence anywhere but at the Wall. She gritted her teeth, as Ser Rodrik stared at the boy with something close to sadness. She didn´t feel sadness at all, only fury. Ned promised, he promised that the boy wouldn´t be a problem for the trueborn Starks anymore. And now… now here he was, in company of the man who tried to murder her precious Bran.

"Lady Stark" Tyrion Lannister approached her to greet the woman, but she only answered with a scornful expression. At the beginning, he believed it was only his usual ugliness repelling the lady, but then he remembered in whose company he was. Of course she was going to feel scorned by the presence of her husband´s bastard, the same one she was finally able to expel to the Wall. The only he managed to rescue from becoming another misguided boy of the Watch. "Milady, please, hear me out before…"

"You in the corner," she said to the couple of men sat in a table far away from them. "Is that the black bat of Harrenhall I see embroidered on your surcoat, Ser?" she got the affirmative answer she craved. "And is Lady Whent a true and honest friend to my father, Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun?" another affirmative answer, which made Jon Snow´s spine shudder. "The red stallion is was ever welcome in Riverrun. My father counts Jonos Bracken as his oldest and most loyal bannerman." She continued without looking at her husband´s bastard. Another affirmative answer and the boy knew he was doomed. "I know your sigil as well: the twin towers of Frey. How fares your good lord, Sers?" he didn´t even need the answer to know that this wasn´t going to end well for him. "This man came as a guest into my house and conspired to murder my son, a boy of seven." She signalled Tyrion while saying this, whose eyes became as big as saucers and told Jon he didn´t know what she was talking about. Just as him. "The boy with him is his accomplice. He tried to get rid of my son, he has tried many times in the past to corrupt all my children as the conniving bastard he is…"

"My Lady…" Jon and Ser Rodrik said at the same time.

"In the name of the friendship my father has with all your liege lords, I ask you to capture them so they might face justice!" she demanded, being responded with at least five knights unsheathing their swords to point them at the Lannister and boy. The last one just raised his hands, not having anything else to do. Winterfell´s master at arms pushed the people around him to get to the boy, to make sure he wasn´t harmed.

"I will guide the boy, my lady" the knight said, pushing away a Frey knight, who had been about to tie Jon´s hands to drag him like a common traitor. "His father will surely want him to be treated well, despite his status. You might do well to remember that, my lady."

"And you should remember that I AM your lady and that you owe obedience to me" said Catelyn, her face red with anger.

"I am obeying, Lady Stark, as you can see. I only want to make sure you don´t have any disagreement with your husband in the near future because of the boy" Jon felt instantly safer. The knight won´t let anything happen to him… at least not during the trip. Whatever happens to him once they reached their destination was out of his control. "Don´t worry, I will protect you."

"It´s too premature to make those kinds of affirmations, Ser Rodrik" the Tully woman turned around to walk towards her other prisoner, the only man she could hate more than the bastard in that moment. A feeling that made her oblivious to the fact that the dwarf was as surprised by her accusations as the boy. "Anyway, maybe you should guard the boy while the others have the Imp. I have heard he had a deviously sharp mind and I don´t want him escaping."

"Of course, my lady"

"We have to hurry. It´s a long journey to Winterfell" Jon Snow released a sigh of relief. The first thing Robb would do was chastise his mother and set him free. He knew his brother well and would know that he was unable to do something to Bran. Hell, the redheaded boy even knew about his change of mind about the Night´s Watch. Or should, if his letter from the Wall detailing his new deal with the Imp has already arrived. Even so, Robb will let him explain before emitting any verdict and would never believe him the Imp´s accomplice. Winterfell was the best place to stand trial for him.

But soon Lady Stark would crush his dreams again. The Lady of Winterfell took a turn towards the Vale after revealing that she had always planned to go there, only using the name of her home to confuse Lord Tywin. They were really directed to the Vale, where her sister govern in the name of her son. And that terrifies Jon. If Lady Lysa shared her sister´s views on bastards, then he…

No, he won´t give up before time. He told himself as he followed Ser Rodrik in the way to the Vale. They were attacked by clans in the way, but they managed to survive long enough to be found by the knights of the Vale, who took them to meet their Lady. Jon kept his head down during the trip, trying to lay low during his trip to the Eyrie, but whispers followed him. And how could they not, as most of the knights have met his father during his fostering with Lord Arryn and he looked like him. And, by now, the tale of the wretched bastard that tried to kill his brother should have spread.

"Who would pass beneath the Bloody Gate?" a voice took the boy out of his grim thoughts, as he caught on the colours the knight who spoke was wearing. Gods, this place had more Tullys than Riverrun, he was condemned.

"Ser Donnel Waynwood with Lady Catelyn Stark and her companions" answered the head of their travelling group. Ser Brynden Tully opened the gate to greet his niece, taking a second to take in the bastard who was a stone in his niece´s shoe. He then went out of the way with her, chatting animatedly.

"I´m doomed" Jon said, brooding and hoping they would let him fight for his life.

"Don´t fret, my boy" Ser Rodrik put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We are approaching Runestone. Your father was a good friend of Lord Royce of Runestone, who without doubt will let us send a raven to the Red Keep to inform your father. He won´t let anything happen to you, my boy. And not even a Lady Paramount would dare to disobey the Hand of the King."

"Let´s hope so" said Jon before he was forced to face the climb to the Eyrie. As Ser Rodrik promised, they managed to send a raven to his father before Lady Lysa called her sister and her prisoners to her presence. Practically being pushed around, he was forced to climb the mountain in a mule. Then, once they have arrived to the Eyrie, he was showed in an empty wooden storage, where he sat down on the floor. Well, at least this were better accommodations than the ones the Imp got.

"A raven arrived from your Lord Father, boy" Winterfell´s master at arms informed him in one of his daily visits. "He is coming. Orders his lady not to do anything until he arrives."

"It´s a comfort" Jon responded, sitting down on an old wooden box. "How much time do you think it will pass until he is here?"

"I don´t know and…" the old man turned around as someone called his name. "Listen, boy, I know this isn´t what you had in mind when you came south, but… just keep your head down as you have been doing until now. He will get you out of here."

"Yes" it was the answer he had received all of his life. Keep your head down and do as they say to you, that was all a bastard had to do, be it to stay in the back of the room or swore his life to the Watch. It was all he could do.

He was still pondering about this when a fire started in a corner of his tiny wooden room. He ran towards the entrance, but it was firmly locked. As if someone had planned this. The boy swore, the fire suddenly appearing in different places… as if someone was starting it in different corners of the room. To get rid of him. It was the only explanation. Why? He got away from the door when it caught of fire too, surrounded by the element. He was going to die. The boy was sure of that, he was going to die there, alone, burned to death.

_Don´t be afraid…_

A voice talked in his head, as the storage burned. He lifted his head, searching around himself for the person who talked. A woman, he was sure it was a woman. Was someone else trapped with him?

_Fire is yours_

There it went again! From where it was coming? Jon started to search around himself, wondering what could be happening. From the fire, he saw the spectre of a woman with a beautiful face and a long braid appeared, making him open his mouth. Was this…

_You are one of us. Fire is yours._

The woman took his hand between hers and guided it to the fire. Jon looked at her ghostly eyes all the time, not even feeling the fire when his hand touched it. He finally looked away from her when he wondered where was the burning of the fire. He looked at his hand and found with wonder that, while his glove had burned, his skin did not. His hand was buried to the knuckle in the fire and he was not burning.

_You are one of us. Fire is yours._

With a new feeling of power inside of him, Jon Snow walked without fear to the door, managing to get to the door. His clothes burned, his skin did not. He pushed the weakened door and managed to make a hole in it.

"JON!" Ser Rodrik screamed, helping him from the outside. When he was finally out, the knight wrapped his own cloak around his form, relieved that he was not hurt. In the other side of the room, both lady Catelyn and the Blackfish watched with their mouths open how he survived the fire engulfing his prison without a scratch. "What happened? Are you hurt? How did you get out without burning?"

"I… don´t know."

-A few days later-

Ned Stark arrived to the Eyrie after nearly killing his horse and guards with his mad rush to arrive to his old home, the place that now held his nephew… bastard son, he remembered himself with a mental slap. Jon has been his son since his sister put him in his arms that day. Anyway, he walked through the main door, surprised that the person who received him was not Lady Lysa, but his distressed wife, her uncle and master at arms. None of them looking particularly happy.

"I believe, Lord Stark, that you have many explanations to do" Brynden said harshly and quickly guided him to a room where they could talk without being interrupted… or heard. They have been lucky enough that no one else has seen the little show Jon, who he was doubting was really Ned´s bastard but something much more dangerous, mounted at the fire.

Jon, for his part, was locked in a room of his own after the previous one was engulfed by the fire. He couldn´t complain, as he had much better accommodations and more freedom now, but… he wanted to get out of there. Soon. That morning he heard his father arrived, so he got out of the room to see him. He searched Lord Stark through all places he was allowed in, practically all the keep baring Lady Lysa´s personal rooms…

"… then I found her in the Tower of Joy, in Dorne" his father´s voice stopped him. Jon carefully approached the source of the voice to see who was talking. He peeked through a hole in the door and saw his father looking down to the floor, his hands entwined, talking to Lady Catelyn, Ser Rodrik and the Blackfish. "She was giving birth with only a midwife to help. Howland helped the babe to be born with Lyanna´s last efforts. She was losing so much blood, dying so fast, begging me to take care of her child and I couldn´t do anything but held her and promise I would take care of her boy."

"Aunt Lyanna?" he whispered to himself. He never heard this version of the history. Every time his father told the tale in Winterfell, she was dead before he arrived. And what about the baby? Father mentioned a baby boy, where was he?

"She only died after I promised her that and… and naming the child Daemon, smiling at him with all the love she was capable of having and… I… couldn´t think of something better than… than make him a bastard… with the short time we had until we reach King´s Landing with Lyanna´s body, me and Howland only managed to patch up the history of the bastard Jon Snow, conceived during the Rebellion…"

"It didn´t matter" the Blackfish said with a cold voice. As cold as Jon was feeling right now. "Do you understand what you have placed yourself in? And my niece and her children? Do you know what will it do to them to be known as the family of a traitor? Do you? If this is known, they will be all be executed and you know it!"

"Yes, I know! That´s why I kept them in ignorance! So they could refuse the accusation! And the Night´s Watch… it was a part of the plan, so he could live without causing troubles…"

"It won´t matter to anyone! One word about this and…" the Tully man signed, taking a seat again. "Tomorrow morning at first hour I will grab an escort and take Daemon Blackfyre to the Wall and make sure he stays there. Be grateful I´m not just cutting him down and finishing with your mess."

"My Lord" Ser Rodrik spoke for the first time in that reunion, determination in his eyes. "I wouldn´t dare to question you, but… the Lady Lyanna, for all her faults, deserved something better. And her son… he is a sweet boy, my lord, he can do something better. And he doesn´t know a word of his parentage. Give him a little keep in the North and a northern wife, you will see how it is all forgotten soon."

"And let him have children who could become pretenders to the Throne?! Or another to see what we saw in the fire?!" Catelyn talked, gritting her teeth along with her uncle. "I could have forgiven a bastard, even one with those clearly Blackwood eyes" Jon touch his face, as if that would make Betha Blackwood´s inheritance disappear. "But a Blackfyre… NO! He needs to go! Or he would turn like his predecesors!"

"Catelyn…"

"Tomorrow, Lord Stark, not a second later" the Blackfish gave his ultimatum and Jon ran. He just… ran. And cried. When the tears stopped he just… stopped. And thought. And the first thing that came to his mind was… no way in the seven hells. Yes, no way. The Night´s Watch… he laughed. Just… no way. He continued laughing. Just… NO! His mother named him Daemon Blackfyre for something and… he won´t sign his life away for no one. Not even Lord Stark and his stupid, hateful wife. Less her stuck up family. And in that moment, he felt as if he just jumped out of the Arryn´s dammed moon door. He was free! Ned freed the dragon inside of him and now… now the Seven Kingdoms were going to feel it. They were going to feel the wrath of the new Daemon and… and his reign.

-Few days later-

"Your Grace" he mockingly bowed to King Joffrey. It was a lucky surprise that he met with the Imp shortly after escaping the Vale, one that he won´t let go in vain, as he stared at the king… and the Iron throne, the ultimate goal. That was his… he thought… Rhaegar´s last gift. Yes, that was his. And he won´t let a Baratheon or a Lannister bastard have it. He smiled at the King, imagining the time he would take his place… the place that was rightfully his…

Varys watched from a corner, not daring to frown at what could be the final of his plans. He found out too late what Jon Snow was… and was now paying the consequences. The boy needed to go, he said in his mind, before he found out he was actually legitimate and his nephew was not. Yes, his nephew, the one that actually believed himself Aegon, son of Elia, but actually the son of Sera.

He left the throne room, wondering about the two boys. Daemon Targaryen and Aegon Blackfyre, victims both of them of a complot. A prince believing himself a bastard and a bastard believing himself a prince, what a complicated situation. Poor boys, he thought as he walked in the darkness. Well, only one of them needed to disappear. And he hoped it was the right one, because if the other did… all the Realm will burn.

Hello! In read about Jon´s eyes being actually a Blackwood heritage a while ago and wanted to try. Don´t you think it would be great if Jon inherited his great great grandmother´s eyes instead of his mother´s? Well, as a biologyst, I have to say it´s actually quite possible. I hope you are all well! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

And another drabble for this fic! Enjoy!

"Why are we here again?" Tyrion Lannister complained as he sat in his horse. Daenerys glared at her Hand before she took another step towards the last rebel Kingdom in Westeros, the North. Or at least the leader of the three surviving rebel Kingdoms and home of their King. Jon Snow, the famous Jon Snow, King in the North. "Don´t worry to answer, you don´t need to remind me, your Grace."

"Hummm" it has been a surprise when Daenerys arrived in Westeros to hear that the Boltons, a family already despised in many places before killing their own king in the most despicable way, were overthrown by a Stark. Well, a Stark girl and a bastard boy, Ned Stark's bastard. She was about to send one a raven with a warning, demanding their loyalty, but then decided that Cersei was a priority. The Starks, after all, were just recovering from having their home usurped. And the children deserved the benefit of doubt. She, as daughter of a madman, should be the first one to understand it.

She expected for them to come to her while she was warring the Usurper, but they never came. Then she found out they have crowned Jon Snow as King in the North and married Sansa Stark to Robert Arryn to bring the Vale into their alliance, along with the Riverlands. If she wasn´t in such a delicate position, with Euron Greyjoy having neutered her fleet and Ellaria Sand captured, she would have mounted a dragon and flew to Winterfell to fry the pretender, but, again, reclaiming her heritage was first. So she continued warring the Lannister Queen, waiting for the right moment to reclaim it all.

That was before. Now, Daenerys was ready to take the three last Rebel Kingdoms with Fire and Blood. Just to be courteous, she sent a raven to the so called King in the North, to demand him to bend the knee to his rightful queen, but no answer came. That was the end for her patience and she prepared her host and dragons and went to the North. The first step was the Riverlands…

"Your Grace, we are close to Raventree Hall" Ser Barristan, who rode near her all the time, informed. "It´s Lord is Tytos Blackwood, a kin to you through your great grandmother, Queen Betha Blackwood. We should be able to find answers or help in there."

"Are you sure, Ser Barristan?"

"No, but… I don´t think they will turn you down. They suffered greatly under the Lannister rule and you defeated them. They might even be grateful for your victory over them" Dany nodded, hoped that she found an ally in enemy territory. That would be a great help in the war against the North.

Unfortunately, it seemed it was not the case. Raventree Hall was surrounded by a camp, which had badly made wooden walls as defensive measures. She immediately mounted Drogon, flew over the camp with the aim of eliminating the enemy forces, when she noticed that the people down there were not soldiers. There was not preparations for war, there, only lowborn. Especially women and children. One of the few guards spun a white flag when they noticed the dragon and Daenerys descended, deciding to give it a try.

"Only the Kingsguard and Unsullied accompany us, the Dothraki stay here" she ordered before ridding towards Raventree Hall. The doors were opened for them when they arrived, the captain of guards greeting her. He then took them to see Lady Blackwood. While they were crossing the camp, the Queen and her followers got to see the state of the people there. They were clearly refugees, women and children the most. And not very well feed.

"This is…" Ser Barristan tried to find a word to define it when he saw a young woman holding a lance in front of her tent as they passed, a child cowering behind her. "Your Grace, maybe we should rethink what we were supposed to do."

"Why?" Daenerys asked. She supposed she was going to leave Raventree Hall and it´s refugees alone, they clearly went through too much already, but the King in the North was another history. "This people are victims of the Lannister´s war…"

"No, your Grace, they are victims of the invasion in the North" an elegant woman in a dark simple dress walked to her, bowing in front of the royal. "I´m Lady Blackwood, my queen. Raventree Hall is yours."

"Is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aren´t you swore to the King in the North?"

"The King gave us leave to surrender ourselves if you happen to appear. All to save our people´s lives" the older woman explained, sighing. Daenerys was shocked, did this king not care about his lands? "Come inside, your grace, good Sers. We have little after so many wars, but I can still offer you bread and wine."

"Save it for your refugees, Lady Blackwood" the Targaryen signalled. "You mentioned an invasion in the North, no? Care to explain me how?"

"Please, come inside" the Lady pleaded, her eyes passing through the people that were occupying her courtyard. "The people is unrested after… everything that happened and… I don´t want them to hear anything that might start a revolt" they entered the keep in silence and sat down with the Lady in her solar. "You might be surprised to hear this, your grace, but there has been an invasion in the North."

"How?" she asked. The only force that should be interested in invading the North at this point should be hers. Besides, who else in Westeros could? The Lannisters were nearly gone, the Tullys and Arryns behind the Starks, the Tyrells, Greyjoys and Martells with her, the Stormlands leaderless… It was unexplainable! "And where is your Lord, my lady?"

"Tytos went to fight along with the King in the North. The enemy in there…" she shivered and handed over some letters. "He wrote back to me a few times, describing it. And the refugees described them too. Many of them come from the North, some as far as the Gift or Last Hearth, and swore to me that every word in my husband´s letters is true. Or even worse, if that´s possible."

Tyrion revised the letters carefully, along with his queen. In the end, both of them were of the same opinion: the lord was insane. And the King too, if he believed in this. Or maybe Jon Snow´s madness was contagious and affecting the people of his kingdom. The letters only talked about mythical creatures attacking the North and breaching the Wall. Daenerys sighed, she would be making the people a favour disposing of such a ruler.

"What do you think?" she asked after exiting Raventree Hall. There were no rooms available, much to Lady Blackwood´s distress, but the Dragon Queen didn´t want to impose to her in such a situation. And she needed to talk with her Hand in private.

"I thought that the Wall would change Jon Snow from the idealist boy I once met, but… grumpkins and snarks? Really?" the Imp shook his head. "He must have lost his wit to believe we would take it."

"Yes" Daenerys frowned. "What I really am worried about it´s that invasion on the North. Some truth has to be behind it for so many people to be fleeing."

"Maybe it´s just a trap, your Grace"

"Trap or not, we will find out soon" she said, kicking her horse to make it walk again. It was, after all, a long trip to Winterfell.

-Days later-

"We should have found people by now" Barristan said, looking less and less sure that it was safe for his queen to travel through this territory. While the Riverlands were full of people, thousands and thousands of refugees, the North was completely abandoned. Cities were completely empty, covered in the thickest snow the knight has seen. And the houses… it was as if they were tombs. The castles, full of burned bodies.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Tyrion, trying to take in everything they have seen. The place was terrible. "I know it´s the middle of Winter in the North, but that can´t be a reason to abandon the castles…"

"Something really bad happened here" Daenerys said, then saw someone approaching on a horse, a few people in foot behind. "There is a horseman, we can ask him"

"Your Grace, there is something…"

"He is the only one in kilometres, there is no one to answer our questions"

"There!" Tyrion signalled another party, which just appeared in the horizon like a spot in the white sheet of snow. The leader of the party was making signals and screaming that no, but the queen´s party was not listening to him. Daenerys rode towards the closest party, only to abruptly stop when she got close. The creature there was something out of her worst nightmares, with hair as white as snow, translucid skin and eyes so blue that shone like sapphires. With malice.

"NO!" someone screamed. The White Walker, because she was sure that was what it was, ordered his small army, wights all of them, to attack. Grey Worm intercepted the first monster, Drogon the next. Daenerys watched with fear as the wight impaled in the lance continued moving while the burned one stopped. He just… died… she guess. Barristan joined the fight, trying to help the Unsullied captain, but he didn´t have much success. The walker simply went towards her, raising his sword…

"Dracarys!" she ordered, trying to roast the creature. It just dodged, letting his dead horse fell. It went again against the queen… until arrows started raining over the wights. They felt to the ground and stayed there, but their master didn´t. the leader of the northern party appeared in that moment, with a black knife in his hands. He knifed the creature before it could reach Daenerys, shattering it. They all breathed in relief when that happened.

"What in the Seven Hells was that?" finally asked Tyrion, white in the face.

"Grumpkins and snarks, Lord Lannister, grumpkins and snarks… as you put when we called for your help" said the young man in armour that leaded the northerners. "Your Grace, welcome to our land. The king would have wanted to be here to receive him, but… he is busy with another kind of monarch right now."

"I… I see" the shaken queen picked herself up from the floor. "I… I guess the news we received in Raventree Hall were true, then. The White Walkers are trying to invade the Seven Kingdoms. I see that now" she looked at Tyrion, nearly wanting to kill him. The dwarf returned the look. Who in their right mind would believe the Walkers were real? "I´m sorry for the misunderstanding, Ser…"

"Lord Larence Hornwood, my lady" he finally introduced himself, sighing. "I was put in charge of the refugee movement by the king. He said I was too young to fight in the Wall, but I could help with this. And he was right, this was the third Walker south of the Wall this month."

"Worrying news" Ser Barristan said, immediately recognizing them as an advanced party in an infiltration mission. War was something known to him and it was reliving to know that, even with a magical army, the tactics stay the same. "The king and most of his army are at the Wall, I take it."

"Yes. It´s been months since he departed and haven´t returned. Lady Arryn is worried" he sheathed his knife. "She opened the Vale to refugees, but with even the soldiers of the Vale falling in the far north… the news were not good at all. And with Lord Brandon in Winterfell and refusing to part, she fears that she might lose the last family she has."

"Ehhhh, your Grace…"

"I know, Lord Hand" the queen said, regretting her decision to burn Jon Snow. If she had known his circumstances before… "I see that Lord Stark, Lord Tully and Lord Arryn were stopped by… extenuating circumstances from travelling to King´s Landing to swear their loyalty to their Queen" Larence shuddered, looking away. "I will not take their defiance into consideration, because there was none."

"Ahhh, your Grace…" the northerner tried to say. "That's another thing. The king is dearly beloved by the people and… the wildlings that are now populating the Gift. The would not like this" He bit his lips. "But he is willing to bend the knee. In exchange for help in the war, of course."

"He shall have it. My armies will take some time to get here, but I will help in any of my sworn bannerman´s war" Daenerys said. "And my dragons too."

"Yes, they will be the help we were expecting for" they spent the rest of the day talking with Larence Hornwood about the Wights, White Walkers and other dangers of beyond the Wall. The young Lord offered to guide them to the great construction of Bran the Builder, but she turned him down. The refugees needed him more than she did. Besides, someone else needed to send the letter she wrote to King´s Landing. Finally, the royal party left for the Wall.

"What do you think we will find there, Lord Tyrion?" asked Barristan when they approached the ice construction that guarded their Kingdom from the magical dangers.

"Death" answered the dwarf, who have read before northern scary histories. It was relatively calm when they reached there, but darkness covered all the place and the men looked exhausted. Many of them even traumatized. Piles of the dead illuminated the place, burning to avoid wights.

"You see?! You see?! I killed a Walker!" one particularly enthusiastic knight was screaming somewhere.

"Shut up, Harry!" someone answered, a man on Blackwood heraldry. Tytos Blackwood raised his head, looking at the queen when she approached. "Your Grace… we were starting to doubt our calls for help arrived."

"They didn´t, but I wanted to see why some lords of the Realm refused to attend King´s Landing to swore their oaths of fealty. Don't worry" she assured him. "In the way we found ourselves in danger because of a Walker and rescued by Lord Larence Hornwood…"

"Ahhh, good boy that one, is he alright?" another person, this one with a fist in his armour, approached. Daenerys nodded. "I heard some of those fuckers managed to pass Bran´s sorcery. I feared that he might have encountered them."

"He did, but managed them. Is his Lord Father present? I would like to talk to him…"

"Old Lord Halys died in the War of the Five Kings, your Grace" answered the Glover man. "His son Daryn too and his wife was murdered by the Bolton bastard. Larence is the last of that family."

"I´m sorry by his loses, then" Daenerys answered. "I want to see Lord Stark" she said, conscious of what she was saying. With that she said to them that to her their king was only her Warden of the North. And that they will have to bend the knee. "Where is he?"

"I will take you there" another voice, a female one, said. Daenerys lifted his eyes, surprised, and saw a beautiful woman there, clad in skins. She had a spear by her side. What was a Lady doing there? She asked while the other woman walked towards her. "He was hurt in the last fight, but don´t worry, it was nothing serious. Or at least that´s what master Sam says."

"I´m glad, Lady…"

"Just Val, girl. Some here call me the Wildling Princess, but that´s stupid" the blond answered, taking her to a room. "Even the Crow King tell us to call him Jon sometimes" she opened a door. "Hey, Crow! We got company from the south!"

"It was…" Jon froze when their eyes crossed, not expecting her there. He had heard tales of the Targaryen beauty when he was little, but… he was not expecting this. Her face… the form of her eyes, her high cheekbones and perfiled nose… were the same as his. Like a confirmation that all Sam and Howland Reed said about his parentage was true. It was like a bucked of cold water falling over him. "Your Grace… welcome to Castle Black"

"I´m glad to be here, Lord Stark. I brought the help of my dragons to defeat this threat to your lands" Daenerys said, not understanding his inquisitive look. Or perhaps it was just shame, as he was in his smallclothes, as the injury was in a leg. "Maybe we should talk when the master finishes with your wounds."

"Thank you" she exited the room in a hurry, wondering if she had just hurt his pride. For his part, Jon groaned. First time meeting his aunt and he was nearly naked and with bitemarks all over his right leg.

"Woow, Jon, your aunt is pretty" Sam said.

"Please, don´t say it" he said, lifting a hand. "Not a word"

"But…"

"NO" he still needed some time to digest it. Knowing that you have been lied to all your life and that you have another father has been hard enough, but with the White Walkers on the loose, there was no time for family drama. Or for drama at all. After the war he will decide how he wanted to deal with it, but now… not now.

"Wonder if your father was as pretty as her"

"Sam, please, SHUT UP!" he screamed, burying his face in his hands.

Well, poor Dany is now faced with the Walkers, zombies and an awkward newphew still in negation. Will she be able to stir some feelings inside of him? Or should we expect another pairing for poor Jon? Review!


	11. Chapter 11

And now, another drabble you will surely love!

"So, Lord Stark refused to come to King´s Landing to swear his fealty to his King" said Aegon from the Iron Throne. Daenerys, by his side, also made a scold. She didn´t like the Starks, even after hearing the true history of the Rebellion. They were one of the best connected noble houses in Westeros, with the Tullys and the Arryn´s as their kin, but also rebels. And, while in the past they might have an excuse for Rebelling against their king, but right now only stubbornness could explain their decision not to attend Aegon´s and Daenerys´ coronations. "What an unfortunate circumstance."

"It is, your Grace" answered Connington as he eyes Septa Lemore, who was deep in thinking. He knew who she was before and grieved for her just as much as he knew Aegon would when he learned just who would he be fighting.

"Tell me, my lord" Daenerys intervened, putting her hands in her lap. "What do you know about the current Lord Stark? I know that the Young Wolf fought the Lannister bastard and was killed, but his younger brother…"

"His bastard brother, your Grace" the stormlord answered. "According to the information Lord Tyrion provided us, Jon Snow was a sworn brother of the Night´s Watch who reached the post of Commander, but then left the Wall to fight against House Bolton. Fight which he won" none of that really bothered him or the king, they could have let this pass, but not swearing himself to Aegon… "Too much confidence after that, if you ask me…"

"So he is not the real heir to the North. It would be Lady Sansa…"

"You won´t have much luck with that, it reached my ears that Brandon and Rickon Stark are still alive" Lord Tyrion, the master of laws, spoke that moment. He had a goblet of wine in his hand, as usual, but looked more inquisitive. "Besides, before his death and in case hearing of my marriage with his sister, Robb Stark disowned my then wife, to prevent Winterfell from failing into Lannister arms. With his last known heir disowned, his brothers apparently dead and his sister missing, he legitimized his bastard brother and made him his heir."

"A legitimation by a pretender doesn´t have any legal weight" Daenerys said, annoyed. She worked hard to be queen, even harder than Aegon, and she wasn´t going to let anyone but a Targaryen to be called king.

"And, unfortunately for him, his brothers being alive takes the inheritance away from him" the king said, crossing his arms. "Or did he do away with them to keep his position?"

"I can´t be sure, but… I think that they are still alive" the Imp said, looking at Varys, who nodded. "See? Jon St… Snow was a sweet child when I met him. His father practically put into his head that he must join the Night´s Watch and send him on his way to please his wife. Years passed since then, but I believe he must remain that same honourable…"

"An honourable man would not refuse to swear to his rightful king!"

"Her Grace speaks true, Lord Lannister"

"From what I saw, he hasn´t exactly refused. In his letter, he says that if we were to help the Night´s Watch and Lords of his Lands against the enemy in the North, whatever it really is."

"Grumpkins and snarks" snorted Connington.

"Well, they sound like the ramblings of a madman, yes, but he is giving you an opportunity to show that you support your kingdoms!" the dwarf continued. "You only have to fly in your dragons and make an appearance in the North, nothing more!"

"One would think they want to impose their will on their king" Aegon continued, making sure the dwarf knew he had overstepped. "Anyway, it´s an interesting solution the one you are proposing, my lord. To remind the North why Torrhen Stark kneeled… I will need to ponder on this alone, please leave me" the people around him lifted themselves, even his queen. "Not you, Lemore"

"Your Grace?" the septa stopped. He could be her adoptive son, but he was also her king, so she didn´t know exactly if she could chastise him still or if she was going to get punished for that. Sort of.

"Don´t worry, you are not in trouble, it´s just that… I thought you might want to have some tea with me in my solar. Just the two of us" he guided him. The solar was the same one Robert Baratheon used in his days, but it was now decorated in a very different style. Targaryen banners hang from the ceiling and the table was changed to one of dragon decorations. And there, in the middle, the king served his adoptive mother some tea. "I wish this could be easier… or another way. So if you want to go by Lord Tyrion´s idea…"

"Why would I do that?" she asked, receiving the cup.

"You don´t have to act with me. I can imagine it was not easy to abandon your own son for me" she still looked confused. "Griff told me about your past, Lady Ashara Dayne, and that the Stark bastard is your son, so if you want to try and convince him…"

"What? Connington, that fool" the woman shook her head, surprising Aegon. "He shouldn´t talk about things he doesn´t understand."

"I am the one not understanding."

"Jon Snow is not my son" Ashara said, plain and clear. "My little girl, Lyarra, died soon after birth. She was a sickly child, the master himself told me she wasn´t going to live for long. I felt prey of desperation, then heard about my dearest friend´s death and wanted to kill myself… but I told myself that she wouldn´t want that, so I decided to honour Elia´s memory by raising you as soon as she departed from this world."

"And… Jon Snow…"

"Oh, his birth and my girl´s are so close that people confused them for the same child, but they are actually cousins" the woman explained, sipping her tea. "That Eddard Stark visited me soon after Lyarra´s death only intensified the rumours" she stared at him. "He was carrying the babe in his arms when he arrived and I had just buried mine…"

"Must have been painful" said Aegon, secretly relieved that the boy and Ashara´s baby were actually not the same. Now he could eliminate the threat in the North without fear of harming the woman he considered a mother. "And it was inconsiderate of him to parade his child with another woman while the other one with you…"

"Brandon´s child"

"His niece, then" he rubbed his head, looking apologetic. "His niece was laid to rest"

"Oh, he didn´t have much option, the mother of the child was dead and he had no wetnurse at his side, so he took him to Starfall. I let him use the wetnurse that have been feeding Lyarra, Wylla" she suddenly looked serious. "Aegon… there is something I must tell you… something that not even Connington knew… about Jon Snow."

"Lemore…"

"Please, hear me out" the woman grabbed his hands. "Jon Snow is…"

"INTRUDERS!" the king jumped and rushed towards his balcony, from where he could see the yard they were using to house the dragons until the dragonmount was ready. There… in the middle of the yard, a trio of people was running. One was a woman with a long flowing blond hair. The other a tall redhead with the strength of a bull, pushing soldiers to the side. And the third… the third was a young man with a long mane of dark curls. Wearing the heraldry of House Stark.

"Jon Snow… for the love of the Seven, he looks exactly like his father" Lemore said, a hand to her chest. Aegon couldn´t say anything to agree or deny the statement, just seeing the man running towards the dragons. He almost felt pity for the fool, he would have a death worse than he could imagine. He watched Jon dodge both Rhaegal and Drogon in his pathway to Viserion, the only rudderless dragon.

"Crow! If you are going to do something, do it now! We can´t keep them contained for too long!" the boisterous redhead announced as his lord approached the white dragon. This one opened his mouth, but closed it again, staring at the Lord of Winterfell. Finally the animal lowered his head and Jon Snow advanced to him, climbing on his back easily. Aegon´s eyes went big when the boy called for his friends, making them run towards the dragon.

"Tormund! Val!" he screamed, helping the other two climb on the animal. Viserion took off with his cargo a few seconds later, getting lost in the sky while the others could only watch.

When Aegon and Daenerys finally were able to recover their speech, they ranted and raved about Jon Snow being able to steal one of the dragons. Lemore just stay by the side, contemplating what she knew and never told. Connington counted the months and the Imp only drank, not knowing what else to do. Even Varys seemed a bit lost, having encountered no information about the bastard.

"… AND HOW IN THE BLOODY HELLS DID HE MANAGE TO MOUNT A DRAGON?!"

"HE IS YOUR BROTHER" Ashara finally said, managing to catch the attention of all the people in the room. "Well, half-brother if we are being specific. The only son of Rhaegar Targaryan and Lyanna Stark."

"How…"

"You better sit down, Aegon, this will be a difficult chat. You two, Daenerys" she sighed, making everybody take a seat. "I have already explained you that your mother and father had a relationship of mutual understanding and respect if no love" that was a great disappointment for Aegon, who always envisioned his parents as deep in love, but there was nothing he could do about it. "It was not actually their fault, the Mad King prevented them to find love in one another with their attitude."

"And?"

"Well, Rhaegar… he met Lyanna in the Toruney of Harrenhal. The connection was slow at first, but… the two of them felt madly in love. Elia didn´t give it much of a thought, she had always had a lover or two at hand… with the precautions of the case, of course" she sent an apologetic look to the king. "She made sure the children were from her husband."

"To the point"

"Anyway, Rhaegar and Lyanna met in Harrenhal and felt in love. Aerys, for some reason, sent men in secret for Lyanna and the prince rode off to protect her. They reunited, something happened between them… Elia and me were some of the few persons that were informed of Lyanna´s pregnancy, that she was hidden in the Tower of Joy, in Dorne, and that the babe will be born soon. I wanted to stay with Elia, to comfort her, but the Rebellion started because of two fools in love and I was sent away"

"Then you had your weak babe, she died and… and Eddard Stark appeared with his sister´s babe"

"Yes, he turned up in Starfall a few days after the babe was born. He wanted to see his niece… he was too late for that. Then he asked for the wetnurse and showed me the boy" she smiled. "The little thing was adorable, so tiny and alike my own child, that I begged for Eddard to leave him with me. I was going to raise you two together… but Lord Stark crushed that dream. He said his nephew was a Stark and he was to be raised in Winterfell."

"So he invented the identity of Jon Snow and departed to his frozen Wasteland, taking a Blackfyre with him" Aegon finished the history. "He planned to crown the boy? No, he wouldn´t have sent him to the Night´s Watch if it was that" the king bit his lips, then laughed. "He was that loyal to Robert Baratheon?!" he laughed even harder. "Was he in the Stag´s bed or what?!"

"Aegon, this is not funny."

"No, it´s hilarious! That fool Stark played all the Realm for fools… all in the name of his beloved Stag! And that boy out there, my bastard brother... wonder if he felt as betrayed as my mother when my father had a child with another woman" he continued laughing like a madman. "His own blood! And he choose another over him!"

"Aegon…"

"Anyway, we still can´t let him loose" Daenerys finally talked. "He is your younger brother and a bastard to boot. He can only be an heir if we are both dead" the queen approached her husband. "He decided to refuse to bow to us and we can´t tolerate that. There has already been a bastard that rose against his trueborn relatives in our family."

"Daemon Blackfyre…" Aegon said. "Did Stark told you his real name?"

"Aelor" Asahra answered. "It´s an unusual name with an unusual history behind it, but… Rhaegar probably told her the history of the Aelor that lived when your family hasn´t yet left Valyria."

"What kind of histories?"

"The Aelor Targaryen that lived here was murdered by his wife and twin, Aelora Targaryen, but the Aelor that lived in Valyria was said to be the best dragonridder that ever lived. But he took his dragon one day and flew west… to never be seen again. Swallowed by the sea, apparently."

"Not an inspiring history"

"Rhaegar knew much more about it… Aelor obsessed him. That´s why I believe maester Aemon told him another version of the history of Aelor, one we haven´t heard before and that we should. The only thing I know about that version is that it´s related somehow to the history of Joramun."

"Joramun?"

"The northerners know more than I"

"Then we will ask them… after we show them their king might be a dragonridder, but he can´t defeat the both of us. Not with our dragons" he turned to Connington. "Get the men ready, we are leaving for the Wall. All the Lords in the Realm will kneel and my brother is not the exception. He will kneel or fall."

"Aegon…"

"Don´t worry, my lady, I´m not about to become a kinslayer" he turned. "Get my armour ready, we are departing for Winterfell this very afternoon."

-Days later, at the Wall-

"We are here" Jon said, letting himself down from the dragon. Brynden Tully was there, waiting for him, having stayed to help Tollet maintain everything in order and help with the strategy. The man was, at the beginning, a little bit reluctant to work with the bastard that had made his niece so unhappy, but, after finding out about the enemy beyond the wall, he was more than compromised with the enterprise. But that didn´t mean he was happy with his king´s habits.

"You look as if you haven´t slept the whole journey, boy" the Blackfish said, frowning. The two wildlings behind the boy sighed, knowing what was going to come next. Well, it was going to be better than the lecture they would get from Lady Sansa. "You probably also had nothing to eat."

"I will eat, drink and sleep after this is all over" the boy answered, putting his armour in place. "Have there been any attacks while I was away?"

"Yes, nothing like the one just before you left" the Tully answered, sighing. This boy was not going to hear reasons, no? So why bother? Not that he blamed him, the last attack on the Wall has nearly been the end. A traitor, a man without hope, had opened a gate for the White Walkers to pass while most of the troupes were asleep. When they finally awoken, the icy fuckers have managed to pass at least a thousand wights. It was a very chaotic battle with many deaths and even more injuries, but miraculously they managed to throw them back. And survive. "Are you sure you can use that dragon?"

"I… got the basics observing the king and his queen" informed Jon, feeling a little bit dizzy. Perhaps it was a good idea to take an hour or two to nap… no. He finally had the power of a dragon, he must use it now, before Aegon comes to take it away. "I think we can finish this once and for all… with Viserion´s help."

"Me too, lad, but you shouldn´t be overconfident. That hardly helps during a battle"

"I know" he put a hand on the pommel of his sword. He knew Brynden was just trying to get him home in one piece for Sansa´s sake, but sometimes he wished the old man would just stop trying to make him rest. He knew he needed his strength, but the soldiers also needed to see their king risking his life among them. It gave them courage. "Where are the wights right now?"

"According to the wargs" dammit, the Blackfish still couldn´t believe those creatures were real. "there is a large concentration of them in the ruins of Hardhome. There is also a Walker with them, alone."

"Sounds like a trap to me"

"Me too, but we couldn´t ignore them. It´s a big enough number to make us great damage if they managed to pass the Wall" the Tully then lowered his voice. "And I don´t want to be fatalistic, but there is a good amount of people who are losing faith."

"Well, we will have to give it back to them" Jon answered, clenching his teeth. "You, Val and Tormund will accompany me to a mission Beyond the Wall. We will destroy the wights at Hardhome with Viserion tomorrow" he announced, hoping that it was enough to keep his men on line. "We need to prepare for the attack of tonight. Tell me, are there enough dragonglass arrows and oil to…"

"We still have some in our storages, but they are getting more and more scares with every night´s attack" Brynden suddenly sounded worried. "Your Grace, don´t you think your brother…"

"If he was in the mood to listen to me, I wouldn´t have restored to theft of a dragon" he bit his lips. "When we arrived to the capital, there were talks around in the Red Keep about the punishment he would inflict on me for being a rebel, despite having stated in the letter that if they were to come to our aid, I would gladly bend the knee…"

"Not all people has seen what we had, your Grace."

"Neither I wish for that, but I was counting in his help. Now I don´t have it, my own half-brother probably wants me dead and there is an army of dead men waiting to invade the North."

"Had you approached him directly…"

"He would have just named me a madman or think it a trap and order our execution immediately" Jon mentally looked for Ghost, who was hunting his meal in the nearby forest. He wished him luck, they needed him ready again for the night to come. "It´s the problem with the grumpkins and snarks."

"Something I have been half expecting to find in battle someday" the man walked away. "Use what remains of the day to grab some sleep, your Grace, you need it."

"Hours wasted" Jon said, as he climbed on the dragon to practice flying. If he was going to take passengers tomorrow, he needed to practice his aerial manoeuvres. He spent the rest of the afternoon flying on the dragon, getting bonded with him, so the animal knew what his rider intended without the need of words. It was much more complex and deeper than with a horse and more alike to what had happened between him a Ghost, but… so different at the same time… strange…

"For fuck´s sake, boy, sleep a bit. You are going to collapse if you don´t" Jon bit his lips, feeling his stomach churn despite the piece of bread he already ate. But he couldn´t dare to spend more rations. They were already short of food, he couldn´t take more.

"I can keep going without it" he answered Tormund, continuing with his practice. Sleeping can wait, drinking can wait, eating can wait. Everything can wait but the Long Night. "I have to continue."

-The next day-

"Hardhome…" Val opened her mouth when she saw, from the back of the Dragon, how her former home has become a den for the enemy. Thousands of dead wildlings were waiting there with a Walker to attack their men…

"They won´t do anything, rest assured" Jon flew with Viserion towards the place. A good bonfire and witnesses to his triumph over that host, all he needed to raise the moral. And after this, he will defeat the Night´s King. "Dracarys!" a shower of fire rained over the wights, destroying the foul creatures by lots. The Walker screeched, raising his sword, but could do nothing but to flee from the fire. "We are doing it" another flame suddenly crossed them, making Jon nearly fell. "What the…"

"Tell me, did you only stole a dragon to rain destruction over wildlings, bastard?" Aegon appeared in the worst possible time, with Jon Connington behind him in the animal´s back. Daenerys and Drogon appeared next, Missandei and Grey Worm with her. "When I heard that you have let some of them get south, I thought your were making a personal army, but this… did you just kill them all?"

"It was a necessity"

"Or a tyrant trying to keep his power" Danerys accused him, icily. "Bend the knee, bastard, and we might let you live."

"If you help stop the Long Night…"

"Away with your imaginary wars!"

"Then we have nothing else to talk about!" Jon was worried for his men, worried for his lands, worried for the fates of all the Realms, but couldn´t do anything. He fleed, hoping to lose the two other dragonridders before heading to the Wall again, but unfortunately, fate was not on his side. Viserion was ambushed by Rhaegal and Drogon near the grove of weirwood Bloodraven used to live in and brought to the ground. "You don´t know what you are doing"

"Oh, we know, there have been many before you that tried the same" Aegon prepared to face Jon with a sword, the same with the others. The younger one was bleeding for the fall, but raised his sword and… a boom shook the ground under them. The men looked around in fear, but were sucked into something too early to comprehend what was happening… along with a pissed White Walker.

-Minutes later-

"Swear I´m going to kill someone" Jon said, opening his eyes despite his body demanding more rest. "Where in the Seven Hells are we?"

"This can´t be" Brynden opened his eyes wide, recognizing the place, decorated for a tourney that will never be forgotten. "Harrenhal!"

Jon raised an eyebrow, but yes, he recognized it from his travel too. They have reached Harrenhall somehow and he couldn´t tell how. And worse, it was having a tourney, something no castle in the Riverlands could afford after so many wars. He mentally cursed Bloodraven and his sorcery, blaming them for this. Just what in the Seven Hells happened?

I think you have already guessed what happened, no? Let´s see if they can catch it before seeing someone that they shouldn´t. Or before Jon has to face the parents he didn´t want to face or the brother who wants to kill him. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

And here is the longest chapter I have written for this serie of drabbles. Hope you enjoy it!

"Cat…" Ned didn´t know anymore how to handle this with his wife. It was Jon´s nameday again and, as every year, he made the same question. Which in turn made Catelyn ask it too. She even screamed this time that if he loved Ashara Dayne more than her, then he should just say it so she could know. After all, what other explanation could it be for him keeping her bastard around? "Cat, please, let it rest"

"NO! I have lived with the shame for years, now it´s time for you to give me an answer. Who is that boy´s mother? If there is someone threatening my position…"

"There is no one" he answered, practically growling. He didn´t appreciate the reminder that Lyanna was dead, specially so close to the date of her death, but he somehow deserved it. After all, he was giving her son the live of a bastard, something no child should be forced to live.

"Ned, you have to…"

"Somethings are better buried and forgotten, my lady, and this is one of them" he said, tired of her bickering. "And now I suggest you go to sleep, forget this whole thing happened at all and rest. I will see you in the morning"

And he left the room to pray in the crypts, asking his little sister for forgiveness, leaving his wife to seethe in the solar they have been arguing in. She grunted, if he thought she would forget this so soon he was awfully mistaken. The bastard´s mother was something concerning her, yes, it was. If she was forced to bear with the dishonour her husband´s actions have brought over her, then she should at least know the name of the woman he forgot his honour with. If she was alive, if he loved her, if she was out there, waiting to take Catelyn´s place… she just needed to know.

"If you won´t tell me" the redhead stormed out of the view, heading directly to her private rooms. Once she entered, the woman grabbed some paper from her desk and started to write a letter. She hasn´t contacted with this particular friend since before she left Riverrun, but right now… right now it was time to retake their friendship. In secret, of course.

_Dear Petyr,_

_How are you? It´s been years, forgive me for taking so much time to get in touch with you again. Listen, I have found myself in an impairment with my husband, something concerning his bastard and I think you might be of help to solve it. You see, I´m curious about the bastard´s origins myself and he refuses to speak a word about them to me. Not even who his mother is. Can you please investigate the matter for me? I will remain grateful forever if you do._

_Cat_

The Lady was pleased with her letter, so she went to the rookery and sent it to the capital without her husband knowing. The raven flew, getting it a few days later to the hands of an ambitious Mockingbird, who now had his eyes set for a seat in the Small Council… with higher aims, of course. Anyway, convincing Jon Arryn to get him the seat was going to be easy for him, especially if he got his wife´s ear. Even if he had to do some unpleasant things. So of course, he was delighted to hear of his beloved Cat again and, after breathing the scent on it to make sex with Lysa more appeal to him. Then he started to think.

Ned Stark´s bastard, eh? Well, he didn´t know much right now, but by the end of the month, he would know everything. After all, he had the biggest mouth of the Seven Kingdoms in the man´s drunkhard of a best friend. Who coincidentally was the king he should be getting himself endeared with. And also the man´s less talkative foster father, but if someone could make Jon Arryn´s tongue move, it was he. So he walked towards his superior's room, where he was supping with a very pregnant Lady Lysa.

"Oh, Petyr, you should excuse me if I forgot an appointment with you to discuss the finances, but I was taking dinner and…"

"Don´t worry, my lord, you didn´t forget anything. I was just hoping to discuss some of them, as the expenses of the Crown are now again dragging us into a debt" Jon rolled his eyes, what had Robert done now? "Queen Cersei´s new wardrobe was valued in…"

"Oh, For the Seven´s sake, couldn´t that woman live without ordering ridiculously expensive silks?" the old man shook his head, while his wife only stared at Petyr with a lovesick look that made him shudder discreetly. "Thank you, Petyr, I will talk with her in the morning about cutting some expenses."

"That´s not what I´m worried about, my lord. King Robert asked for funds in the afternoon, despite the last having taken place just three months ago" Jon Arryn looked like he wanted to bang his head on the table, but only took a long gulp of wine. To appear more dignified, apparently. "Has he always been like this?"

"A whoremonger idiot? A spoiled brat that spends everything before thinking? Yes, unfortunately" the man shook his head. "Sometimes I wished the one with a legitimate claim over the Throne was Eddard and not him" he put a longing smile on his face. "Good boy that one" not so good according to Petyr, but he kept his opinion to himself. "Quiet and brooding, but with a good heart. And head. He always tried to dissuade Robert from his wild ways."

"Really? But I heard he had a bastard"

"Yes, well… I guess battle lust got too much some time, even for honourable men" the falcon continued. "But it was strange, now that I think about it, as I was with him most of the Rebellion and he never took a whore or camp follower to his bed. And pay a woman for her services was also not his style."

"Then you don´t know who the mother was?"

"No, it was…" the Lord of the Vale seemed to notice something in that moment. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Oh, nothing, it´s just that I recently heard about Lord Stark´s bastard from the king and got a little curious. His fame as a man of honour reaches even here, you know."

"Yes…" the conversation ended at that point, but it mattered not for Baelish. He already got as much information as he could from Arryn, so he waited until the man left to visit Lysa in her rooms and bed her. She would whisper sweet songs about him to her husband after he left her satisfied, he was sure of that.

The next day he got an audience with the King, who looked much too pleased to talk about his beloved Ned, certainly more than revising the finances. From the drunkhard, the mockingbird learned that Lord Stark mentioned a certain whore named Wylla as the mother of his bastard, but Robert had another theory. The man wouldn´t have payed attention, but it had so much sense that he had to give the Baratheon credit. Ashara Dayne, hum?

"I want you to confirm something for me with the Daynes" he asked one of his spies, who immediately parted towards Starfall. Another one was tasked with tracking this Wylla woman in the Riverlands, where Lord Stark should have met her. A few months later, a communication arrived about his first man having found some information about Ashara Dayne and her deceased little girl, the daughter of Brandon Stark, and, surprisingly, Wylla. Apparently the woman was a wetnurse that worked for the Daynes and feed the little bastard boy when his father brought him to Starfall after finding Lyanna Stark dead in her tower.

"Dammit" he muttered to himself, biting a lip. "This is going to take longer than I thought"

-Years later-

"Ned" Baelish heard Catelyn said with so much love as she hugged her husband that he wanted to puke. He couldn´t believe she could love a dunce of a man like that! He was almost as bad as his idiot of a friend! Anyway, he should remain content that he saw her again and that soon they were going to be together. He concentrated on his paperwork, keeping an ear on everything they said until the bastard came again on their conversation. "… and brought home the child of another woman!"

"Cat, I told you to forget that" Stark continued, trying to dodge the theme. There Baelish got interested. Lord Stark was hiding something, he could tell it very clear, and if he weren´t such good player of the game, he wouldn´t have dug deeper, but… "Catelyn, please, forget about it. He is on the Watch now."

"I know! And that´s why I haven´t thought of him again until I found you here! But seeing you in this establishment…"

"I haven´t even entered one of this before…"

"Then you made him in a tent…"

"Cat, please…"

"… fucked her in a skin, like…"

"Cat"

"… she was more pleasing than me!"

"He is not mine" he kept his voice low to a whisper, but Baelish managed to hear it. Not his? The whose? According to Catelyn, the boy looked like a Stark. "Are you happy now? Jon is not mine. And please stop prying answers out of me, it doesn´t benefit any of us."

"Not yours? But then… whose…"

"I already told you, Cat, forget it. Nothing good will come from you knowing" oh, but Baelish knowing was another thing. This was clearly a secret Stark wanted to bury so deep that no one was going to be able to find out, something that could sunk him, even before the king. Oh, thank you, Cat, you were always my lucky charm.

Without losing a moment, Baelish bracket his brain, trying to find the boy´s true parentage. He made a timeline in a paper of the times and the Rebellion, trying to pinpoint the conception. Now, Brandon Stark was most probably the father, that wild savage. Now he only needed to send some ravens to some agents in Dorne to confirm that Brandon Stark has been with this or that dornish lady.

But he didn´t have luck, it ended up being a dead end, like his Ashara Dayne clue. Apparently the Star has been the only dornish woman the savage bedded, something he grumbled as he prepared himself to go to the tourney of the Hand. In the middle of the way, he found some old knights from the Stormlands that were talking about the King and Ned Stark during the Rebellion. He decided to give it a try and talked to them.

"And, when he lifted the Siege of Storm´s End, did he have a baby with him?" he asked after buying them some ale.

"No, he didn´t. But he had his bastard when he came back" one of them informed. "You know, the boy he had with the Dayne woman."

"Yes" he commented, distracted by his first sighting of Sansa Stark.

Then Lord Stark asked for his help tracking Robert´s bastards and he got a bit occupied. At least until the incident with the Kingslayer. Later that night, after he sent help for Lord Stark, Petyr Baelish extended a map. No baby from the Riverlands to the Crownlands. No baby from there to the Stormlands, places neither Brandon nor Eddard Stark have been before, but there was one from Dorne to the Stormlands. The babe must have been born in Dorne, something Petyr couldn´t understand. Brandon only bedded one dornish woman and it was not the bastard´s mother. Eddard was not the father, but he had the babe with him when he returned after picking up Lyanna…

LYANNA!

Baelish was struck by a revelation and could have danced in joy. Which Stark was hiding in Dorne while the others fought in the Rebellion? Lyanna. Which have a liaison that coincide with the time of the conception? Lyanna. And which one Eddard has gone to rescue before returning with a babe that was not his? Lyanna. The history of her death even made more sense if they added a babe to it, as childbirth was the cause of death of many young women. He should have known… specially because he was the one that destroyed the letter Lyanna sent to her brother before eloping with Rhaegar…

Rhaegar… the father of that boy. He wondered for a second if the boy looked something like him, because he definitely didn´t have silver hair and purple eyes, but he needed something else to convince the King his best friend betrayed him. Thinking about it, he put hands to work. He called his man in the Citadel, to see if Rhaegar sent some kind of announcement for his bastard son, as Targaryens were prompt to do. What he found in an old septon´s diary an archmaester kept under seven keys was juicier.

A marriage act between Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. And an announcement of the birth of a little prince.

"Your Grace" Baelish interrupted Robert before he went out hunting. "If I may have a few seconds of your time."

"I don´t have time for the bloody finances now, Baelish" Robert made a rude sign towards him, getting ready to mount his horse. Poor animal. "Come back when I´m finished or go pester Ned."

"Then I should keep the details about Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark I just found to myself" this caught Robert´s attention, making the oaf suspend the hunt and go with him to see his investigation. Of course, he had to give the man the simplified version of it and, after finishing screaming at him that Ned wouldn´t betray him, the mockingbird showed him the act of marriage and announcement of the birth, making the man irrupt in rage. He demanded to see the damn diary and not a transcription, to see Ned and for him to bring the damn dragonspawn to court. Baelish just watched that overgrown brat throw a tantrum. Personally, he didn´t care if the boy lived or died, but Ned Stark was another history.

"NED!" the angry king irrupted in his Hand´s quarters just as he finished talking to his queen. Eddard was a little bit worried about him already knowing about Cersei´s bastards and that he hasn´t told him, but then he noticed that it was something much worse. "I gave you the title of Hand, I gave you everything! And you lied to me in my face! Even worse! You have been lying to me for years!"

"Robert… Robert, calm down" Eddard tried to start. Just one thing could have put Robert like this. "What are you talking…"

"LIES! EVEN MORE LIES! GUARDS! TAKE LORD STARK INTO CUSTODY AND BRING HIM TO THE THRONE ROOM! NOW!" Robert summoned court really quickly, making all the nobles wonder why they were called so fast. For once, Robert Baratheon sat the Iron Throne, his queen and heir by his side. They all turned around when Lord Eddard Stark was dragged in chains into the room, followed by his scared daughters. "Lord Eddard Stark" announced the stag. "you are accused of harbouring the bastard rapespawn Rhaegar Targaryen put on your sister in Winterfell" a murmur run around the courtiers. "What do you have to say?"

"Robert…"

"Your Grace for you, traitor!"

"Your Grace" Ned continued, looking around the room to locate the one that betrayed him. Baelish hid in the shadows, waiting for the downfall. "I… I promised her to look after him" he finally admitted, knowing there was no way to get out of the grave he dug for himself. "She was dying and pleading for me to look after him…"

"LIES! MY BELOVED LYANNA WOULD HAVE HATED THE SPAWN HE FORCED HER TO HAVE!"

"Robert, hear me out. I didn´t want to tell you, because… because I didn´t want to hurt you more, but… Lyanna was not fond of her betrothal to you" the court was silent, waiting. Robert´s eyes widened. What? "She planned her elopement with Rhaegar for months before… before they ran off together…"

"YOU LIE!"

"I know this will hurt you and that´s why I hid it since the beginning, the Gods forgive me, but she disliked you so much she begged for our father to break the betrothal…"

"LIES!"

"It´s the truth, something I didn´t want to tell you, but there is proof. I buried them with her, but I have the correspondence between them. I found them in the Tower of Joy, the letter in which she clearly states her distaste for you. I can show you, so you finally let her ghost rest and…"

"SHUT UP!" Robert grabbed a sword from a Kingsguard´s hip and stabbed his friend in the chest. Eddard looked shocked, especially when Robert continued to stab him more times until he bled out. In front of his daughters. His last thoughts were for them, for the Gods to keep them safe as he could not. For them not to try anything, despite knowing it was futile. Not with the poison on Arya´s eyes.

The King rose, his hands stained with his friend´s blood and looked at the shocked court.

"VARYS!" he screamed, making the master of whisperers bow. "Send all the men you need, I want Viserys and his whore sister dead" he ordered and the eunuch bowed again to leave. "And get a ship, we are going to the North. I personally will remove the dragonspawn Jon Snow´s head from his shoulders."

"You… your Grace" Sansa started, shaking and trying to make sense of what just happened. "My… my half-brother… cousin" she remembered "joined the Night´s Watch…"

"Silence!" he ordered, making the girl squeal. "Search for the damn ship right now, Varys. And you, Baelish, are coming North with me. I´m finishing with it once and for all."

-Weeks later-

"What?" Robb Stark asked when Robert Baratheon appeared in all his furious glory in Winterfell, demanding for Jon Snow to be brought to him to be executed. After hearing a more complete history, he wanted to kill the man, but contained himself. His father admitted treason, the execution was unorthodox, but legal… and he had to swallow his pain for his siblings, two of whom were hostages now. His fury, his desire for revenge… the Lord of Winterfell should forget them until it was time. Because the time will come and then he will taste stag blood.

For now, he opened his aunt Lyanna´s grave like a good tamed wolf and recovered the letters for the king. Surprisingly, they were still legible. He had the pleasure of seeing the whoremonger´s face turn form red to deep scarlet in rage after he read his aunt´s opinions about him. He enjoyed the empty headed pig and cock brained oaf´s parts in particular, making him give a mental thank you to his aunt.

"LIARS! TRAITORS, LIARS AND WHORES, ALL THIS FAMILY!" Baratheon exploded, grabbing Robb by his tunic. "You are going to tell me now where are you hiding the dragonspawn right now or I´m…"

"You can search the whole North all you want, but won´t find him. Come on, your Grace, search my castle, I give you permission" Robb continued, looking at the other in the eyes. "You won´t find him anywhere but at the Wall."

"Then there will we go. And you with me" the stag grabbed him, dragging the boy from Winterfell. Robb sent Luwin a look that clearly said to take care of things until his return and send Jon a raven discreetly, so he could hide before they arrived. The maester nodded, walking away quickly.

The royal party travelled together until they reached the Wall. There, Robb had the relief of knowing his brother was safe, as he has gone on a great Range with the Lord Commander just a few days before even his raven arrived. But his relief was nothing compared to the surprise Ser Alliser Thorne had when he found out who Jon Snow really was. Anyway, a ranger offered to guide them beyond the Wall when the King screamed that he wanted the dragonspawn and continued their search. They practically dragged themselves in the frozen wasterlands until they located the Lord Commander in the Fist of the First Men.

When Jeor Mormont received them, he was surprised to see the King and even more to know his squire´s true parentage, but couldn´t tell them more than about Qhorin Halfhand taking him with the rangers to watch on the moves of wildlings. Then Robert Baratheon swore to continue the hunting until he had the dragonspawn brought to him in chains or dead. Robb just continued watching, continued waiting for the opportunity to stab that pig of a man in the heart and be done with this.

The royal party searched for this rangers for days, until a wildling ambush caused a chaos in one of their camps. Robb, rather lost and having stabbed several men, ran with Grey Winds towards the woods, where he has seen some knights take cover, only to nearly collide with another skins covered wildling, this one with a sword.

"Robb?" he heard the man asking, as he raised his sword. The Lord of Winterfell then noticed who he just found and lowered it. Jon Snow smiled, approaching to hug him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Winterfell!"

"And I that you were in the Night´s Watch" he answered, looking at the clothes his brother was donning.

"Qhorin gave me the mission to infiltrate the wildling forces" Jon whispered back, looking down into the earth. "I… I didn´t exactly want to, but…"

"I understand" Robb said, then his expression turned more urgent and serious. "We need to talk" the other seemed curious, but guided his brother to a trunk where they could sit. Then lend him a water skin, so he could water his throat. "Father is dead. The King executed him."

"I heard it. They didn´t get into details, but I heard the reasons" he said with a sad voice. "Something about treason, but I don´t believe it for a second. Someone must have incriminated him, I´m sure."

"He confessed his crime" Robb answered. "It was harbouring you"

"What?" the other´s eyes widened. "What in the Seven Hells do I have to do with this?"

"You are not going to like it, but… Father was not your father. He was your uncle. In reality, you are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen with aunt Lyanna. A trueborn son" Jon got up, ready to deny the accusation, but Robb grabbed him from his arms. "Listen to me, they have proof. Father hid them to protect you, but they are in the open now. That party" he signalled "Was a hunting party. The King is hunting you."

"Me? But… what can I do…"

"That´s isn´t the point, the King just wants revenge on the man that won the love of his life and the woman that spurned him. Besides, your mother had rather nasty opinions on him and left them on letters, so…" Jon gave him a strange look. "Anyway, you need to run now."

"I can´t leave you alone, this wood is dangerous"

"I have Grey Wind, I will be fine. You, on the other hand, won´t last long against so many knights" the boy was about to reply that he should surrender himself then, but Robb put his hands on his shoulder. "Look, it´s okay, you are free now. From your vows, your bastardy… everything" he hugged the other again. "Don´t let father´s and mine´s sacrifices be for nothing and run. Run and return someday… to take back what you lost."

"Robb…"

"And before I forget" he pulled a paper from his cloak. "I hid this from Robert Baratheon. It´s addressed to you, from your mother. I supposed only you have the right to read it."

"Robb… thank you, brother" they hugged one last time before Jon took off running. Robb stayed there for a few more moments, wishing him good. Jon, for his part, felt free. Freer than any other time. This should be how the free folk truly felt! Free… he stopped running after a moment and took his mother´s letter, opening it. Immediately he felt something akin to love coming from it.

"Hey, Snow!" Ygritte yelled when she saw him approaching, reading a piece of paper. "We believed you were attacking the southerners with the others! What happened?"

"They were defeated, too many knights" he answered, continuing reading. "That was not just a party, but a royal party, it was obviously too well guarded"

"Then…" she eyed the paper with curiosity. "What is that?"

"A letter from my mother, that my brother was kind enough to bring me" Jon answered, putting the thing in his cloak. "Apparently they were hear to hunt me down."

"What?! Why?! For deserting the crows?!"

"No, for my parentage"

"Snow, we have to tell Mance…"

"Call me Joramun, because that´s my true name" he said, looking at her. "Joramun Targaryen"

-Months later-

"I want the dragonspawn dead" Robert said to his new Hand, lord Tywin Lannister, after returning to King´s Landing. "You did such a great job getting rid of his siblings, so I believe you can bring me the fucker. I´m prepared to give you anything, even to release the Kingslayer from the Kingsguard for that."

"As you say, your Grace" personally speaking, Tywin didn´t care if Joramun Targaryen lived or died. He was a man of the Night´s Watch, a deserter, the Kingdoms would never accept a man like him as a King… but to let such an opportunity to recover his heir go to waste was unthinkable, so he left to make the preparations. One more dead dragon on his count won´t matter after all.

You might be guessing why I thought that name could be used for Jon, no? Well, I thought that it wasn´t Rhaegar who really named him, but Lyanna. and they might have bonded over histories about the Long Night, so a northern name related to the Long Night wouldn´t be so far fetched, no. Anyway, it´s my fic, so I used it. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

And here is the last one shot, so now to pick up one. Which one did you like the best?

"I think we should all go to sleep" Jon said, taking a final zip of his wine. Dinner has been simple, as it always was after both him and Daenerys got practically expelled from Westeros. But he didn´t mind. That he and Dany managed to get back together was a miracle in itself, that they were capable of living a normal quiet life in a normal house in Essos, without worrying with the problems of politics, and that they have a son even more. And it was better than been a King or Queen in many aspects.

"What? Tired now?" the former Dragon Queen teased as she saw their three namedays old child, Aemon, run around. The kid was happy and that was all that the parents needed to also be so. Aemon was the light of their life.

"Not as much as you, my lady" the former King in the North answered, smiling at his wife before lifting himself from the chair to catch his energetic son. The boy squirmed in his arms, trying to get free, but he didn´t let him go. He kissed the little boy on the top of the head. "To the bed with you, little dragon."

"Roarrrrr"

"No, that´s not how a dragon sounds" Dany walked to them, putting her arms around her family. "Drogon already showed you how a dragon roars. And how was that?"

"ROARRRRRR!"

"Exactly!" she laughed, pushing her hair out of her face, then turned to her husband. "My dear, why don´t you put the dishes in their places? I can put this wyrm to sleep all by myself, you don´t need to be there."

"He likes when I sing"

"Darling, that´s why he doesn´t get to sleep" she said, taking the boy from him. Kissed him on the lips before walking away. "Go, I will be waiting for you in the bed"

"Yes" he returned her kisses before heading to the kitchens again. The child went with his mother, flashing his father a last smile with his deep indigo eyes shinning. A heritage he apparently got from his paternal grandfather, Prince Rhaegar. Anyway, Jon went to the sink and started to wash the dishes. He finished quickly, eager to join his wife in bed. He went down the dark corridor, wondering if he was going to surprise Aemon out of bed and near their bedroom again…

Then he noticed something strange. It was… why wasn´t his son making a fuss? Aemon was never an easy boy to put to sleep, not even when he was a babe. Dany should still be fighting to put him sleep. But there he was, standing near his son´s bedroom, not listening to a sound. Not listening to anything. He started to feel sleepy then. So sleepy… no, he couldn´t be like that. There was someone approaching from behind…

"I wouldn´t enter that room if I were you" a girl said, appearing from the darkness. It was Arya. Even in his sleepy state, he noticed the dagger his sister had on her hands. It was the same that Joffrey gifted Bran´s would be assassin. "They are there no longer"

"What did you do to them?" he asked, dangerously, taking his hand to his belt. She smiled, daringly, before he lashed out to her. Towards his little sister, his favourite sibling, the one he spoiled and smiled to when they were children. That bond, so important… broken… totally broken… His family… where had she taken his family? What has she done? Or more important, why was she here? Was she sent by House Stark? He knew Bran and Sansa would not take his marriage kindly, his son´s birth less, but to believe they would send Arya after them… he refused to believe that.

Until Arya knocked the dagger from his weak hand and effortlessly sent him to the ground. The sleepiness was overhelming now, not allowing him to lift himself from the ground. Or to lift a muscle. He groaned, confused. Not even in his worst days was he this weak.

"What did you do to them?"

"I sent them to the Many Faced God, as Bran and Sansa asked" she answered, sounding a bit guilty. She looked at him, remorse amassing inside of her as never before. She would regret this the rest of her life, she knew… but Starks have to make sacrifices for their House and she was not the exception. Neither was he. "I am sorry it has to end like this. I wouldn´t have done it if… if there was only another solution…"

"Then do it" Jon spat, feeling more and more strength leave his body. She had poisoned him, that was clear now. He was condemned. And he didn´t mind it. His family was gone, what else had he left to live. "Kill me… send me with them… do it…"

"Jon… I have already done" Arya said, sitting down near him. There were tears in her eyes as she took Needle off it´s sheath, showing it to him. It was still her big brother´s smile. "I didn´t want to cause you unnecessary pain, so… so I poisoned the wine you bought this afternoon with sweetsleep. The juice too… for the babe." Her body shook a bit as she repressed a sob. "Then, when they were finally asleep, I opened their throats. They didn´t felt a thing."

"Why… haven´t you opened my throat then yet?" he asked, as the world of dreams pressing to claim him more and more each second. "Why…"

"I wanted to say goodbye to my big brother" she continued, caressing the pome of the sword. "Do you remember when you gave it to me? When I was in the House of Black and White, I used to think of it as your smile. It still is… and it will haunt me forever, be sure. As will my love for you. My favourite brother…"

"Yet you kill me"

"For House Stark" Arya caressed his hair once more before his eyes closed for good. "Sweet dreams, Jon, my beloved brother. Find peace in the thought that this will haunt me forever… and that your blood staining my hands, Bran´s and Sansa´s will bring a future of prosperity perhaps to Westeros, but not to us."

The Stark woman grabbed the sword and pierced his hearth quickly, sending her victim with his family. She then started a fire. It was only adequate for House Targaryen to go like that, with Fire and Blood. The Faceless Woman turned around to go. She will come back later to claim her brother´s body, she promised herself, she will go back and burry him and his son in Winterfell, next to Robb, Aunt Lyanna and her father. She will bring Jon home… forever. And go every day to his tomb to put a flower on tomb.

Unknown to her, there was another person in the house that night. Or, to be better expressed, getting into the house. Kinvara walked through the flames with a grace that would make any noble lady jealous. She searched the burning house looking for something, as Melisandre´s work could be completed, but this world still needed her lord´s chosen. The priestess stopped in front of a body of a man, lying face down on the floor. She lifted his shirt to confirm his identity. This was indeed the prince. Only him would have old scars of a mortal kind like this stabs she was seeing there.

"Take him" she ordered the acolyte that accompany her. One of them, at least, as the other one was searching the other rooms. The boy left, being replaced by his friend a few minutes later.

"Do I take the others too?" he asked his superior, bowing.

"No, they are not needed anymore. And the prince will need a motive to reclaim his Throne. His family will make him hide, but vengeance… what a better motive than revenge?" she then unceremoniously plunged a knife into his hearth. The boy looked shocked for a bit before falling to the ground, dead. "No one has to know what transpired here this night. You should rejoice, you will make the prince a great favour… take care of his family for him on the other side."

Kinvara left the little house and didn´t look back, not even at the acolyte´s body, which was picked along with the other two by Arya the day after the fire. She took the body to one of R´hollor´s temples and extended her hands at the prince. She prayed to her Lord to return the soul of his chosen to this world to exact his will and bring revenge to the House of his Usurpers. The woman smiled smugly when she watched the man breathe again. Jon Snow, on the other side, only frowned. Twice betrayed, twice revived. Would he ever learn?

"My family?" he asked when he noticed he was alone. He wanted to see Dany again… what did she looked like? Curious, when he conjured her in his mind, her face looked blurry. And his little Aemon too. Their faces were blurry, but if he concentrate enough… other things were blurry too. More than after his first resurrection. Wonderful, the Red God has taken another piece of him.

"We were not able to save them, my prince" Kinvara said, faking a mournful expression. "I´m sorry for your loss, but you can still exact revenge on their murderers."

"That will turn me into a kinslayer" he answered. He shouldn´t want to descend to the Stark´s level. Not that he already wasn´t a kinslayer, as he had murdered Dany to save all the people of King´s Landing, but… they were his family too. Even if those memories of a golden childhood were the blurriest of them all. "My mother…"

"My prince, my poor prince" the priestess continued, looking at him in pity. "Your mother was as betrayed by her own family as you. Her brother usurping you of your rightful place, her nieces and nephew conspiring to kill her son, killing her grandson… she must be rolling in her grave right now."

Jon´s heart clenched as he remembered the murders of his family, of his love and child by his little sister… cousin. He didn´t know what to do. And continued without knowing for more years, as he left the Temple of R´hollor to wander aimlessly, thinking of Lyanna, Daenerys, Aemon and if he should exact revenge like his soul was screaming for or fear becoming a kinslayer again. Wherever he went, a red priest followed him, something that was great, as Bran´s and Sansa´s knives followed and reached him again in his path…

"My Lord, welcome to my establishment" the girl from Asshai bowed as the clearly nobleman that entered to her shop. He handed his cloak to one of the servants and sat down in a seat in front of her with a grace that was fit for a prince. And he was wearing all black, as if in mourning. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard you have the magic to make wonderful body transformations" he said, looking at a flame as if it was a miracle of the gods. "Is that true?"

"Yes, of course!" she answered, not knowing why he would need her services. She used to work for a select clientele of men with… unfortunately bad looks, but with good money and this… this was easily the most beautiful man she has seen. Why would he need a transformation? "I can change some physical traits like noses, eyes…"

"Good" he said, stopping her. "Do you see this eyes?"

"Yes" she answered, not sure what would he want with them. They were a lovely shade of grey stroked with veins of violet. So wonderful…

"Make them purple" he ordered, putting many golden coins on her stand. She did as she was told and Aegon exited the shop with his eyes hurting, but new with a rich indigo colour. The colour both his father and son shared. "Forgive me, mother, because I´m going to sin against your blood."

In reality, Aegon himself didn´t believe Lyanna would be mad at him for killing her brother´s children. Not after everything they have done. He just hoped she was watching over his family until he went there… The prince returned to his travel companions, who were guarding the treasure they just recovered from old Valyria.

"Ready? It´s time to go" Aegon said, putting on a valyrian steel mask that showed a weeping face. "Aegon Targaryen returns home."

-Days later-

"Hummmm" Samwell Tarly woke up to find himself tied up post and surrounded by red priests chanting in High Valyrian while a figure in black, wearing a weeping mask, hold a lit torch. The fat man trembled in fear, as he didn´t know how he got there. The last thing he remembered was that he went to sleep besides Gilly in his room… then this. He was no idiot, he knew what those red priests did in their ceremonies. And, after the soldiers found the burned, dead bodies of Lord Rosby, Ser Podrick Payne and Ser Davos Seaworth and brought them back to court…

"It appears that the sacrifice woke up" he heard the black one. Was it just his brain failing him or did that voice sound familiar? It must be, because he approached him. "What does it feel like to be like this, Samwell Tarly?"

"I´m the Grand Maester, you can´t do this to me and get away with it!" he screamed, trying to get free of the ropes holding him to the post. "The king…"

"The King can´t see you here, not even with his winged slaves. You see, magic can be countered with more magic" the man talked as if it was nothing. "Besides, is this a way to talk to an old friend?" he continued, making chills run down the Tarly´s back. "Sam, it´s me, Jon. I´m back."

"Jon? Is that really you?" Sam asked, not believing it. The man removed his mask, showing him the familiar face of his former friend. The friend he had betrayed. And the one whose name his son had. "King Brandon said you died…"

"Oh, I did. Many times, indeed. Unfortunately, there are some methods to cheat death, as you know" the Grand Maester shuddered. The Red Priests, of course. They refused to let his friend rest in peace, even after he lost so much. "But there will not be that option for you. Nor for Ser Davos, Lord Rosby, Ser Podrick… or Lord Tyrion."

"Jon, you shouldn´t do this" he tried to convince him. "The Lord Hand is too well protected, you can´t just… you can´t just…" Sam breathed in once. "Please, Jon, as a friend, forget this. Live your live, if not for yourself, for your family…"

"What kind of friend does that?" Aegon countered, his expression hardened. "Stays silent as others conspired to murder his friend? To murder his wife? His three namedays old son? He was younger than your son, Sam, what would you feel if someone does what Arya did to my Aemon that him? Slit his throat in the night, while his father laid dying on the other room, his mother dead by his side… would he feel scared, Sam? Scared as my Aemon surely was?"

"A babe? You had a babe?" asked Sam, surprised and horror stricken. Did Bran really ordered his own nephew´s death? A three namedays old boy? "He… he never mentioned a boy…"

"Bran surely knows how to keep secrets. Even from the people closest to him." the prince looked at his former friend with pain clearly in his eyes. "My babe, who died so young, murdered by the will of the man I considered a younger brother" he sighed. "Do you know why I wear this mask, Sam?"

"Jon, you didn´t deserve that much pain, but that anger…"

"It´s an old Valyrian tradition" he continued, staring at the maester with his new, strange indigo eyes. "When a person suffered a loss so great that his or her tears couldn´t take away the sadness, they done this masks to continue crying until they stop feeling it… or until they took revenge."

"Jon, you can´t do this. Turning kinslayer… even if they murder you, you can´t murder your siblings."

"You are forgetting something important, Sam" Aegon said, putting his fingers on the fire and moving them, seeing the flames dancing on his palm. "They did something worse to me first. They murdered my soul." He retreated his hands, a flame in his hand. "Goodbye, Sam" and he threw the flame into the pyre under the body, where it grew into an inferno. He turned from the man´s screaming form, going towards his accomplices. "Sansa and Arya must have arrived yet, it´s time for our ultimate hit."

"The Imp will be here by noon, my prince, we already have someone in his household that will bring him in."

"Excellent" he looked forward the next day. It was the day he will face the murderers of his family. After all this years, he will see them again… and do something none of them. Or more than something. He went away, singing a tune very known to him, one about a beautiful warrior queen who set free the slaves in Dragon´s Bay. "Uhhhh, our… silver queen… blood of dragon… khaleessi. You who set us free… Daenerys Stormborn, Dragon Queen."

"You should stop torturing yourself, my prince" one of the red priests talked to him. "Your wife and son aren´t going to get back, no matter how much you wish for them to."

"But that´s the matter, no? After all, this magic… is special for people who wants to change their past" he started singing the same tune, but in valyrian. He felt better when he did that, as if he could still remember the faces of his wife and child. The faces of all he had lost, including the siblings he was going to meet again soon…

-The next day-

"We are here" Sansa Stark said when she and Arya reunited with Bran and Ser Brienne outside the Tower of the Hand. They knew that whoever it was that was murdering members of the Small Council, it would target Tyrion next. Even the Imp knew it, hence the amount of knights guarding the Tower that night. "Did you check on the security measures, sister? I would like to end this tonight."

"Everything seems secured" Arya said, putting her hands on her sword. It was not Needle, that she buried along with the remaining of the Targaryens. Now unable to use her favourite weapon because of it´s new meaning, she got a new sword, valyrian steel, forged with the blood she collected from the weapons that took her brother´s, good sister´s and nephew´s lives. Dragon´s Tear, she called it. "Lord Tyrion is secure"

"I don´t believe so" Bran called his sisters to attention as red cloaked forms entered the Tower, easily knocking out the soldiers watching the entrances. The women looked at them, surprised that they were capable of so much. Then they understand. Red priests. Red priests using magic to shield themselves and enhance their abilities. Abilities which made Tyrion an easy prey. "Let´s follow them"

"Bran, are you not…"

"There is something more important than a Rebellion going on here. I can´t see them… that´s why I fear their intentions... R´hollor… is not a god who would let go so easily once he has set on a path of conquest" the Raven clenched his fists. This shouldn´t have happened. He… he should be able to prevent this. Everything. So he advanced with his sisters and Kingsguard and soldiers, following the trail of the servants of the Red God. What they found…

"For the Old Gods and the New!" Sansa screamed as she saw her former husband tied to a stake, talking to a figure that was wearing all black, a mourning attire. This turned around when she screamed, revealing a crying mask. The only thing visible of the stranger´s face was… his deep indigo eyes. This one moved away from the pyre when he saw them, lifting it´s hand towards the sky.

"Dracarys" he ordered. Drogon appeared out of nowhere, something amazing for a dragon the size of a mountain, and spit fire over the Imp. The Lannister burned, screaming, as the priests chanted. Brienne and her knights started to attack the men, but suddenly an explosion rocked the place. In front of the uncredulous Starks and their soldiers, a portal opened. The last red priests walked towards their leader.

"Master Weeper…"

"Time to go. Follow if you can" he ordered, walking towards the portal, Drogon and his men followed him obediently. The royals also, once they recovered from their shock. Unfortunately for them, they wouldn´t arrive to their enemy´s destination, as a few words in valyrian changed it.

"My prince, you made it" Kinvara said, practically jumping in joy. "You made it, my prince, now we are" a sword pierced her chest, sending her to the ground. "What… Why…"

"Why, Kinvara, for my family. Or did you really think I didn´t know you never made an attempt to bring my wife and son back to life?" he stood before her, as she died. "Revenge is the only motivation in my life and your name was on my list. Goodbye, Kinvara, say hello to your Red God for me."

"My… prince…" she died as Aegon cleaned his blade on her dress. He then turned to the few priests that were still there. "What are you looking at? We still have work to do. Some of you go to Essos to find Dany. The others" he signalled a little group, which trembled as he signalled them. "I will need them with me"

-Later-

"Shesh, you saved my life" Tyrion Lannister said. He had strayed from the King´s caravan for a few seconds to take a piss and he was attacked by bandits, but the strange man in front of him saved his neck. The masked one simply sheathed his sword, not showing interest in him. You are surely good with that sword! Where did you learn that?"

"In my home" answered the Weeper, making sure his mask was still in it´s place.

"Then you must have a really talented father or master of arms to teach you" the Imp didn´t receive an answer. "How about putting those talents in use working for me? I will pay you handsomely."

"It would be my pleasure, my lord" Aegon Targaryen answered, beginning with his plan. First he would use Tyrion to kill the traitor Starks, then he would make sure he didn´t see the light of day once more. And it would be fair, because they betrayed him first, no? Anyway, he will be the first one now and, when he does so, he will make sure he couldn´t fail. No, Drogon?

Hello! As I said, this is the last one shot from this series. Now you have to pick one as your favourite and vote for it. I don´t know which to make into a full blown history, but I would like to know your opinions, so please, Review!


End file.
